Kuroko no Toride
by Feynelle
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is wrongly accused and sent to Teiko Academy Juvenile Reformatory. Not only that, but he is forced to share a cell with a dangerous, and respected group called the Generation of Miracles. Unlucky, right? Though as the outside world is in chaos, could being sent to this heavily guarded facility with crazy inmates be a good thing? GOMxKuroko KagamixKuroko Zombie fic.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I recently found the manga Apocalypse no Toride and after reading it I thought about trying it with Kuroko no Basuke characters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A mother dressed in an apron, placing plates full of food on the table. A father in his business suit, he had work in a few minutes. Two teens, a boy and a girl, wearing their school uniforms. They were a happy family, gathered around their kitchen table, laughing happily and eating breakfast together before they had to start their day.

A typical family, starting a typical day.

In the other room, the TV could be heard. Nothing bad ever happened in their quiet town, so they paid no attention to it. It was merely part of their everyday routine. Wake up, get dressed, turn on the TV and eat together. To them, this morning was no different than any other. But, if they had bothered listening to the news, they would've noticed that not everything was okay.

_'Thank you, Satoshi, and now for our next story. Last night at 5 pm there was an incident resulting in the death of an officer who was on duty.'_

The words 'Police Officer Killed While Arresting A Man' were displayed at the bottom of the screen, along with a picture of a young looking man with black hair, dressed in his uniform.

_'The officers name was Natsuno Takashi, age 25. He was inspecting the area near the station when police received an anonymous call from a woman saying she had seen some man causing a scene, yelling and screaming for no particular reason.'_

Live footage taken from a teenagers cell phone was now being shown.

_'When the officer arrived at the scene, the man who was reported was being restrained by many of the security guards at the station. Officer Natsuno immediately took action, restrained the man in handcuffs and he took the crazed looking man with him to his patrol car.'_

The camera switched back to the news anchor's face.

_'Only when the officer opened the door to his vehicle did the man start to retaliate. Onlookers say that his neck bent at an almost unnatural angle, and he bit into the neck of the officer. After that he was called an ambulance to take him to the hospital. The medics reported that Officer Natsuno died from bloodloss on the way to the hospital.'_

The news anchor paused, looking shaken by the story she was announcing.

_'The suspect was then taken into custody at the nearby police station for questioning. The detectives kept trying to ask the man questions, but he would only speak unintelligable gibberish over and over. The detectives concluded that the man was under the influence of drugs-'_

The TV shut off as everyone in the family said goodbye to each other and headed off to their separate destinations. None the wiser as to the bleak and horrible events that had already began to take place.

* * *

Characters from Apocalypse no Toride and Kuroko no basuke:

Maeda: Kuroko (16)

Iwakura: Aomine (17)

Yamanoi: Midorima (17)

Yoshioka: Kise (18)

Hanabata: Kagami (17)

Hitotsukabuto: Hanamiya (18)

Himself: Akashi (18)

Himself: Murasakibara (18)

Kasahara: Himuro (18)

Rikkun: Alex (21)

Niinuma: Momoi (20)

* * *

**A/N:** Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, ninja-master-of-the-moon and PuncakeGoddess!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A boy, looking younger than his 16 years, was sitting on a hot leather seat. The vehicle he was riding in had barred windows, and at the front there was a locked gate, blocking off the exit. But that didn't matter, how could anyone on board even reach the door of the bus when they were chained to their seats by a manacle on their ankles. Even if those weren't there, they would have trouble getting past the armed guards especially with the handcuffs that were placed on their wrists.

The passengers were all wearing blue and white jumpsuits, the signature color of the Teiko Academy Juvenile Reformatory. It was one of the most secure detention centers in the city. Teenagers from the ages of 16 to 18 were sent here to live out the sentences for what they did.

This boy seated on that seat, had baby blue hair that matched the uniform colors and blue eyes that were emotionless. His attorney said that those eyes were the reason that he had lost the case, and that was the reason he was taken here. The boys pale skin and innocent looking face made it impossible to think that he would've done such a horrible thing. But, the impassiveness he showed convinced all of the jurors that he was guilty.

Those blue eyes stared out of the barred windows, seeing the enormous stone wall that surrounded the Reformatory. As the bus drove inside, the thick stone gate closed behind it, effectively trapping all within the confines of those walls.

As the teens were all herded off of the bus, manacles taken off but handcuffs still present, the reality of what was happening sunk into all of their faces. They wouldn't be able to escape. They were here until they made up for their crimes. The guards, unsympathetic, pushed them forward into the main building where they would be sorted to their cells. The inside looked surprisingly like a normal school hallway. They stopped outside of a room that had a sign saying 'Principal' hanging above it. Each of them waited their turns, one by one they were called into the room, then escorted out by a guard and taken away. The boy watched until it was finally his turn to enter.

Inside the room were chairs, one of them was occupied by a balding man wearing a suit and a stern look on his face. Beside him, was an uniformed guard who stared at the new entry in disgust. He shifted uneasily, both pairs of eyes staring at him as if sizing him up.

"So, you're Kuroko Tetsuya.." The man looked at the sheet in front of him before continuing. "16 years old...here for...murder. Is that correct?" He looked back up at the boy, obviously not expecting the boy in front of him to commit such a crime, but the paper said it and that's all he believed in. Kuroko only stared at the man in front of him with a tired look in his eyes.

"Answer him, now!" The guard, standing next to the man who had asked the question, yelled.

"I...I did not do it...I had only witnessed the crime. Please, believe me." He said in a soft voice. The other two occupants in the room simply looked at him. Before the balding man sighed.

"Alright, I understand." Blue eyes widened at the sentence he heard and he looked at the man again only to see him giving him a completely uninterested look. "We get kids like you all the time. You commit a crime and when you get caught for it and end up denying it just to get out of trouble."

"But, I really didn-."

"You don't really expect me to listen to all of your petty excuses...Do you?" Kuroko immediately stopped realizing that this man was just like the others in that courtroom.

_'Nobody will believe me...'_ He looked back down in resignation, as a guard came from behind him and roughly grabbed his thin arm, dragging him out of the room.

As he was following the guard down a hallway with doors and more barred windows, he couldn't help but think about how things were before this. His friends, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Riko, Izuki, Mitobe and Koganei.

_'I wonder how they all felt when they heard what happened...' _He remembered the looks in their eyes as they sat at the back of the courtroom, eyes widened in disbelief at the things the judge said their friend did. He had stared at them, pleading that they believe that he didn't do any of the things he was being accused of. His eyes had shifted over to his parents' and brother, seeing them crying, unable to look at their son anymore. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the guard stopped walking and handed him a set of bed sheets and a thin pillow.

_'So this is where I'll be living.'_

Now, Kuroko had never been one to judge people based on appearance. But seeing all the teens, some with scars and weird grins sent in his direction, he couldn't help but shiver in mild fear.

"Keep moving, Kuroko." The guard yelled behind him. When the guard started walking again, he trotted behind him, afraid to be left alone with the other teenage delinquents. They walked for a few more seconds before stopping again in front of an area that Kuroko suspected to be a break room.

"Where is the one in charge of cell 4?!" The guard shouted.

"Right here, sir." A cheerful voice returned the shout, standing up and moving towards the locked door of the break room. Kuroko looked up at the taller teen that had blonde hair, matching amber eyes and an almost ear-splitting grin.

"Kise, take him to cell 4." The guard ordered, unlocking the door to let the blonde out of the room, before re-locking it and leaving.

"Will do, sir!" Kise didn't notice anyone there for a minute before a hand lightly grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Amber eyes made contact with sapphire. "Ah, sorry didn't see you there. So, you're in the same cell as me, huh?" The smile on his face was replaced with an unimpressed look. It didn't help that as they walked others who had heard them started commenting about how weak, short, and girly he looked. Kuroko felt his eye twitch. He simply tuned them out and followed the boy named Kise towards his new room.

"Here we are." The blonde stopped in front of the door that had the words 'Cell 4' on it, and opened the door. Kuroko stepped inside and saw the room was pretty big, enough for at least ten people. He sighed when he noticed that once again the windows were barred.

The blonde shoved past him and walked inside causing the smaller to stumble a bit before he caught his balance. Gesturing to a shelf the taller teen spoke again.

"You can put your bed supplies here." Pointing to the dresser on the other side of the room, he continued. "Your personal stuff goes in there. I'd also suggest you clean up after yourself or else you'll get in trouble when the guards make their rounds."

"Yes, thank you, Kise-kun." Kuroko bowed, relieved at the somewhat normal conversation he's received since he was arrested. The blonde looked at him strangely for a while before introducing himself.

"I'm Kise Ryouta, 18 years old. I so hope we can get along." He finished mockingly with a smirk that made Kuroko worry, but manners outweight his fear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Looking at the blonde teen, Kuroko couldn't help but wonder how such an outgoing person ended up in here.

"There are six people in this room, including you. They aren't here at the moment." Kuroko nodded in understanding. The blonde stared at him, before smiling. "So, what'd you do to get in here? Robbery? Assault?"

"I didn't do anything." Kuroko responded, bluntly.

"Suuure you didn't." The blonde gave him another unimpressed look. "If that were true, then why are you in here? Stop feigning ignorance."

"I'm not lying..." Kuroko paused before telling him about that day.

* * *

***Flashback***

The blue-haired boy waved good-bye to his friends as he took the turn to his house. It was a hot day and he was eager to go home and relax in front of a fan. He was passing by an apartment complex when he heard a strange noise.

_'What could that be...?'_ He listened closer, hearing a crunching noise.

Looking at the stairs leading to the apartments, he contemplated the pros and cons but of course curiosity won. He slowly opened the gate and walked on the pavement that lead to the stairs. Grabbing onto the railing he ascended the stairs at a slow pace, his heart racing as the noise got closer and closer with each step he took. After going up three flights of stairs he saw the source of the sound in front of him, but it was too dark to see it right away. He walked a little closer and froze at what he saw.

There on the stairs, was a mans face, twisting in agony and eyes wide. Blood was cascading down the stairs ending at the stair the boys feet were currently on. He looked back up to the bleeding man who was sprawled on the top step and saw a figure standing over him. It was a man, his shirt was stained in blood and Kuroko thought that it was just someone who had come to help, until he looked at the mans face.

There was a crazed grin on his face...and blood was all around his mouth, rolling down his chin. When the man slowly looked down at the boy who was at the bottom of the stairs, Kuroko snapped out of his shock and screamed in horror.

***End Flashback***

* * *

"After that someone called the police. But by that time the man I saw was gone, since I was the only one there and there was a dead body, they immediately thought I did it. The police came, and I was arrested."

"So, you killed a guy, huh?" The blonde asked, completely ignoring the main points of Kuroko's story, moving towards the other he slung an arm around his shoulder. "Wow! You have more guts than I thought you did! Murder, wow! I respect you, Kurokocchi!"

"Eh? But I didn-." He was interrupted when the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was a scary looking, tall teen. He had tanned skin, dark blue hair, matching eyes, and a bored expression. Kise looked up and greeted the other.

"Hey Aominecchi! Welcome back!" The teen gave him a grunt in return, moving past him. "This is Kuroko Tetsuya, he's 16 years old. He's here for...guess what? Murder! Isn't that unbelievable? Such a cute kid killing someone." Kuroko sighed.

_'Great...now everyone will really think I killed someone...'_ He looked back up to see the tanned teen staring at him.

"Oh, Kurokocchi! This is Aomine Daiki, he's a year younger than me and is always in a bad mood, so don't take it personally."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aomine-kun." The dark teen raised an eyebrow at the bow he received before nodding.

"Move out of the way, Kise." Kuroko looked in the direction the new voice had spoken from. Standing next to Kise was green-haired teen with similar green eyes that were covered by black glasses.

"Ahh! Sorry, Midorimacchi!" Midorima only frowned at the blonde before looking at Kuroko.

"Listen, Kuroko. I don't care what you did, it doesn't matter what reason you're here for. The fact is that you are. Whether you did or didn't murder someone, you will still be here."

Kuroko felt the dread build within him again. This whole situation was so surreal...

"Anyway," The green-haired teen pushed his glasses further up. "My name is Midorima Shintaro. Good to meet you, Kuroko." He went over to sit against the wall near where Aomine was. Kise also walked towards them, taking his eyes off of the newcomer.

"Ehh, Midorimacchi, where's Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi?"

"Right here, lower your voice, Ryouta." A red-head, about a few inches taller than Kuroko entered the room, behind him a teen who was extremely tall with purple-hair.

"Ah! Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi! Look, we have a new roommate. He-" Kise looked around, not seeing said boy anywhere. Midorima and Aomine also had confused looks on their faces, they could've sworn the boy was just here.

"I'm over here, Kise-kun." Everyone's eyes moved to the window where the younger boy was standing. Akashi narrowed his eyes since he didn't notice the speaker when he had come in, which Kuroko noticed were different colors. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleasure to meet you, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun." The bluenette had caught on to how Kise addressed people and figured out their names on his own.

"Likewise, Tetsuya." Akashi said before grabbing a book and sitting on the floor. The giant teen only looked at him before following Akashi and leaned against the wall. Kise noticing the younger boys reluctance, held out his hand before speaking.

"Hope we get along, Kurokocchi!" A cheerful smile on his face, but not in his eyes.

Kuroko looked at the five of his new roommates, before sighing, giving into his new fate.

"Yes, I hope we will all get along..." He took Kise's hand.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you, Talltree-san, EclipseKuran, and ninja-master-of-the-moon for the reviews! =)

**Warning: Gore and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Tokyo Medical Institution**_

There was a body on the examination table in the morgue, a sheet covering it. Two doctors, both dressed in green scrubs. One was checking a list that had information about the recently deceased man, while the other was looking towards the body nervously, he was new and not used to this sort of stuff. Something about it just didn't sit well with him...

"Alright, let's get started with the autopsy." The head doctor pulled back the sheet and both of them stared at the corpse in front of them, withholding a sound of horror.

When the body was transferred from the hospital of a small town to Tokyo they knew that this wasn't a normal case of blood loss. The skin of the dead man was deteriorating at an alarming rate. As they looked down at the man, they saw a huge chunk of the man's throat was missing. The report said he was bitten on the neck, so this wasn't strange. What was strange, was that the left side of his face was almost completely muscle. This decay rate was abnormal for a body that was only a few hours old.

"H-How did he die, doctor?"

"The report says he was bitten on the neck during an arrest."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that on the news. Officer Natsuno, right?"

"Yes, It's a shame he died so young at the age of 25...We should get started." They both put on their gloves and turned around to grab the necessary utensils to dissect the body.

Neither of them noticed the body on the table when it moved. They didn't notice when it sat up straight, and they couldn't react in time when the body came right up behind them.

* * *

_**Household in Tokyo**_

A young girl was on her phone texting, when she got a text message from her friend.

**From: Shizuka**

**To: Miyumi**

**'OMG Miyumi! Did u hear about the death of that police officer on the news?! Some guy actually bit him! It was soooo gross. .'**

**From: Miyumi**

**To: Shizuka**

**'Wut? No way, rlly?! o.o'**

**From: Shizuka**

**To: Miyumi**

**'Yes way! And they say there mite be an outbreak.'**

**From: Miyumi**

**To: Shizuka**

**'It can't B. It must have been a dog that bit him n gave him rabies or sumthing!'**

Mayumi dismissed what her friend told her. She was a person who believed in science and she knew rabies wasn't a big deal. She put down her phone when she heard footsteps behind her. Knowing it was her dad she didn't bother turning around.

"Hi daddy! When did you get home?" Not getting an answer right away, she turned around to face him, seeing his pale complexion she began to worry. She stood up and made her way to her father who was in the doorway.

"Are you alright, daddy? What hap-" She gasped in pain when his hands went on her shoulder, squeezing with strength she didn't know her father had. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

The last thing she saw was her dad come closer, and opening his mouth before she felt hot white pain lace through her entire body.

* * *

_**Streets of Tokyo**_

The crowd stood frozen. They were having trouble processing what they were seeing. One minute everything was normal, people walking and greeting each other, or hurrying to their jobs. Now however, they stared in horrified shock as two people were attacking someone.

"What's going on..?"

"I don't know. They just started acting that way."

"Maybe it's an act? Street performance?"

"Really? Wow! They are good actors."

Some of the braver spectators got closer, pulling out their phones and taking pictures. Applauding the two teens that had such amazing make-up on. It looked so realistic! But the one they were really impressed with was the one who was playing the part as the victim. His screams were so real, sending chills down their spines. It was almost as if the teeth that were clamped around his neck were actually causing him pain. But that couldn't be right? This stuff didn't happen in their town.

A few miles away, in an office building there was chaos. People running over each other, trampling anyone unfortunate enough to lose their balance, trying to get away from their crazed co-workers. Those that were able to make it to the stairwell and elevators were frightened by their friends weird behavior, but they were glad they made it out. They rushed out of the building and froze in horror as they saw the same scene they had just escaped from.

It was then that they knew... They knew that nowhere was safe.

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Cafeteria**_

Kuroko sighed, exhausted and bored.

It's the same thing everyday for the past few weeks...wake up at 6:30, put away bedding, showering, standing in front of the rooms so the guards could make sure everyone was there. Breakfast, room check, hell-ish exercise, followed by classes which lead to another check, then lunch and even more classes...

_'The only time we have to ourselves is while we eat... and the small amounts of free time we get between classes.'_

"Cheer up, Kurokocchi! You'll get used to it in no time!" The smiling blonde said.

"I'll try, Kise-kun." Kuroko said, though he didn't think he would ever get used to this.

"Where's the newbie of cell 4?" A rough voice came from his right. He looked up to see a tall guy with corn rows looking around for the new addition to cell 4, not seeing him because of his lack of presence. Kuroko was about to answer, not seeing any harm in saying it, when a hand was placed over his mouth. He raised an eyebrow and looked into the green eyes of the teen whose hand was preventing him from talking.

"You don't have to answer him, Kuroko. I doubt an ape looking guy like him would understand the human language even if you did answer."

"What's that supposed to mean, you four-eyes?"

"Exactly how it sounds. Or is your brain as small as your primitive looks suggest? Honestly, I don't know why I even bother trying to communi-." Midorima was cut off as a fist grabbed his shirt. He looked at the tanned teen holding him.

"Stop making a scene, moron." Aomine said, eyes narrowed at the other. The two continued to have a heated argument, causing the other teens in the dining hall to cheer at the prospect of seeing a fight.

_'What...is going on...?' _Kuroko was so confused. He looked at his other roommates, Akashi was calmly sipping his tea as if nothing was happening, Murasakibara was simply eating his meal quietly, Kise was smiling at the scene as if it were the most enjoyable thing in his life. Sure he's been here for a few weeks, but he would never get used to how his friends personalities would change when others were present.

When they heard the rowdiness, the guards came in and starting pulling people away from the scene. By that time, his friends at the table and almost all the other inmates had joined in. Kuroko saw that Akashi looked disappointed, and Kuroko could've sworn he saw the red-head slip a sharp-looking object back under his clothes.

"I'll make all of you cell 4 bastards pay! Ya hear me?!" The corn rowed teen swore as he was dragged off by two guards.

"Who was that guy? Why did you stop me from answering?" He asked, looking at his smug looking roommates.

"Eh? It was just Haizaki from cell 8. He used to room with us, and then he got kicked out of the room when he was caught doing something he shouldn't have, after that Kise took his place. Ever since then hes had a grudge against us." Midorima explained.

"But..why would he have a grudge against you all?"

"Hmm, no idea!" The evil smirk the other hid by adjusting his glasses told Kuroko otherwise.

"Stop teasing him, Mido-chin." Murasakibara said, he looked down at Kuroko. "It's because he wasn't fast enough to get away from the guards one night after curfew, and got into trouble."

"Whats that have to do with the grudge though...?"

"Ah, probably because Aka-chin saw that we wouldn't make it if we didn't sacrifice anyone. So he made the decision to stab Haizaki to slow him down so the rest of us could run." Murasakibara said, after thinking for a while, though after he finished he didn't seem to see anything wrong with the way Akashi had handled things.

"Ah..I see..." Kuroko shook his head, feeling sorry for Haizaki.

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Track**_

"Come on! Pick up the pace! 50 more laps now!" The guard in charge of the exercise that day yelled.

"Tch, he said 50 laps more, 10 laps ago." Aomine grunted.

"He must hate us! So meeean!" Kise whined, passing by Aomine.

"Quit your whining, Kise. It's annoying." Midorima stated.

Akashi looked behind him, seeing the four of his friends running with no problem, not even breaking a sweat. He then looked for Kuroko, which took a while, and frowned when he saw him panting heavily, last one in the line of runners. Kise turned to see what their leader was looking at.

"Poor Kurokocchi! He's too delicate for this stuff! How dare they make him do this."

_'Th-This is..torture...' _Kuroko concluded, he couldn't feel his legs anymore, and his heart was beating so fast from the exertion. He stopped running and collapsed on the ground, using the last of his energy to roll out of the way so he wouldn't be trampled when the others made their next lap.

At times like these, he was glad at how unnoticeable he was. Laying on his back and catching his breath, Kuroko looked up towards the sky. He double taked when he saw the sky above was almost completely blocked by hundreds of crows. He blinked, thinking maybe something was in his eyes, but when he opened them again he saw that the crows were indeed still there.

_'I've never seen so many crows...'_ He jumped back and gave a small surprised shout when he saw something drop from the sky and land next to him. He looked at the object and saw that it was... _'Is this...an ear?!'_

Eyes wide, Kuroko backed away from the ear, only to bump into something hard. He turned around and looked up into the face of an irritated guard.

"Who told you to stop?! Get back to running!" Kuroko pointed a shaky finger towards the ear on the ground. The guard, noticing the boy's fear, let the lap matter drop before walking over to the thing he was pointing at. He looked down and saw that it was definitely an ear, a human one at that.

"What in the-" He started, but was interrupted when a van narrowly missed the two of them and crashed into a nearby pole.

Hearing the crash, the other inmates ran to the source and gathered around. Staring at the van that was practically hugging the pole, the teens commented on scenario's. Finding it funny that a cop was hurt. Haizaki and his gang were the loudest.

"Hey...that's a police van isn't it?"

"That was a pretty nasty crash, think they're in trouble?"

"Tsk, tsk a cop drinking and driving. Shouldn't he know better?"

"Be quiet, all of you!" Shouted the guard who was coaching them before. "Now, go and see if he's alright."

"Hah? Why us? Isn't he one of _your_ friends?" Aomine said, putting his hands in his pocket and making no move to help.

"N-No back talking! Just do i-." The guard stopped talking when the back door to the van slid open. From the darkness of the van, a young man with brown hair stepped out, his face and shirt covered in blood, and wearing a dazed expression.

"The accident couldn't have been that bad..." Midorima commented when he saw the guys appearance.

"Are you okay?!" The guard shouted, rushing to catch the other before he hit the ground. Putting an arm under his arm and behind his back, he shifted the hurt boy's weight against himself. "You all try to get the car away from that pole while I take him to the infirmary!"

The inmates turned away from the bossy guard, and looked at the crushed car in front of them.

"Tch, of course he's taking the easy way out. Let's go guys, we don't have to stay here." Haizaki muttered with a sour look on his face, signaling for his group to follow before turning around to leave, only to be stopped by Aomine who placed his hand firmly on the other guys shoulder.

"And where do ya think you're going, Haizaki?" Gritting his teeth, Haizaki moved to shove the hand off, only for the other to tighten his hold hard enough to almost dislocated his shoulder.

Seeing this act of violence against their leader, the other members of cell 8 got into fighting stances, ready to fight the cell 4 group, who all looked extremely excited at the prospect of fighting, well except for Kuroko who was slowly inching away from the tense scene. His escape failed when he accidentally kicked the mirror of the van, that had broken off during the crash, and it hit the side of the car with a loud clang. Everyone looked in his direction at the noise, noticing him.

"Trying to go somewhere, ya brat?" A bald guy grabbed onto Kuroko's thin shoulder to prevent him from escaping.

Kuroko, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, backed up and looked around for anything to help him. When he turned his head to the right, he caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eyes. Turning all the way around he looked inside the van.

"S-Someone's inside. He looks hurt." The others turned to him when he spoke before they heard a strange noise. They looked in the direction...

Blue eyes widened as he found he recognized the sound...He looked over and saw the guard laying on the ground, neck and leg bent at an unnatural angle and on top of him was the boy he was supposed to be carrying to the infirmary, but..it was obvious he didn't need to be there since he seemed very content snacking on the bloody guts coming from the hole in the guards stomach.

They all stood there, frozen and staring at the grisly scene before them.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, Puncakegoddess, Myadorabletetsuya, Made2352, EclipseKuran, CureNoble0, and Talltree-san! =)

**Warning: Gore and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**Teiko Academy**_

"Wh-What is this? A joke?" Asked the bald guy who had a hold on Kuroko. He let go before going closer to the spot where the guard was laying. He stared into the guards wide and vacant eyes, then the blood that was leaking from the wounds he had. "I-Is he, really dead?" He had a look of disbelief on his face.

As he looked around, seeing everyone staring at the body on the ground with disgusted or unbelieving faces.

"Haizaki-san...?" He looked to his leader, hoping he would confirm that he wasn't going crazy. That right now, there was a human eating another human, and he wasn't hallucinating. The corn rowed teen looked at the other in the eyes for a long time before answering.

"Yes...he's dead." He answered, voice grave.

Everything seemed to stop as the nine stood there, absorbing the reality of what was happening. One of them couldn't handle it, and promptly threw up. The noise seemed to have alerted the cannibal because quicker than any of them could react, he grabbed the bottom jaw of the puking teen before slamming him to the floor. Gasping in pain when his skull connected to the hard concrete, he wasn't able to run away as a hand then grabbed the top of his jaw before pulling in separate directions, effectively detaching and tearing their fellow inmates jowl from the rest of his head...and his bottom jaw with it.

After they saw the murderer proceed to eat the object he had just obtained, they snapped out of their shock, knowing that this was serious. Two people were dead and by the crazed look he had, there was no sign that he would stop at just that. Yelling, they all took off into a fast sprint, trying to distance themselves as far from the blood covered man as possible.

Kuroko however, from the combination of overexertion from running earlier and the mental strain of what he just saw, fell to his knees next to the van. In his dazed state he was late to notice that the man was now standing right in front of him, still munching on the body part, and dragging the torn corpse in his other hand. Lifting his eyes from the ground when he saw the shoes come into his view, he raised his head slowly.

When their eyes met, he felt the same fear he did on the day he was arrested. He looked around him, the mouth-less body of the teen he had just been running with a few minutes ago, and the guard that was previously shouting at them were now...gone. And as the blood covered hand reached toward him, he knew that he would be joining them soon.

_'I'm..going to die...'_ He thought as the hand got closer and closer, only to be forced away when a large hand collided with the side of the cannibals face, sending him flying and forcing Kuroko to break eye contact.

Knowing that a simple broken jaw wouldn't keep someone down, his savior then grabbed his neck and twisted it enough that the head was turned 180 degrees. Then he pushed the head down and back to effectively snap the neck and sending a splatter of blood into the air and onto the tanned teens face and shirt. Kuroko watched in both horror and amazement at the skill and efficiency that the other teen had showed.

The tall teen then pushed the body away and walked over to the shocked boy, holding his hand out, and trying to give the other a reassuring look that was ruined because of the blood.

"Are you okay, Tetsu?" Kuroko nodded hesitantly. After the display he saw he had to admit he was slightly afraid of how strong the other was. As he went to take the hand that was in front of him, they heard the door of the van open, stepping out of it was the dead officer who Kuroko had seen seconds before they saw the dead guard. Speaking of the dead guard...

"Help! me!" The bald teen yelled as the guard chased him, until the guard caught his ankle, causing the teen to fall. The guard opened his mouth to eat his prey, when two knives were sent into his back, only stunning him for a few seconds, but enough to allow the guy below him to escape.

_'Wh-Why are they able to move?!'_ Kuroko and Aomine wondered, staring at the three supposedly dead men, who were now standing and moving around.

"Come on! We have to go now!" Kise yelled, seeing that the monsters wouldn't stay down. Six teens ran off towards the reformatory.

"We have to go too, Tetsu." Aomine said, seeing the boy still sitting on the ground.

"I-I can't get up." Kuroko realized as he tried to move his legs, but they wouldn't. Grunting, Aomine grabbed the short boys arm, tugging him towards himself and placing the boy over his shoulder. Making sure the other was in a good enough position that he could run without him getting in the way, he took off sprinting after the others, running into the confines of the building.

* * *

"Alright...get your books out. Page 44." Said the bored voice of the guard who was teaching another group of teens. They groaned, not wanting to read on such a nice day, but having no other choice. The lesson was about to begin when the door was slammed open, eight people entering the room, out of breath.

"Wh-Who do you think you all are?! We are in the middle of a lesson! Get back to your instructor." The man said when he noticed that they were all kids, and had no guard watching them.

"Shut up, old man." Akashi ordered. "There are two people outside of the school now, trying to kill people. One killed a friend of ours already, so if you don't want to die I suggest you stop what you're doing and get to-."

"Stop this nonsense and report back to your instructor! Now!" Seeing the man wasn't going to listen to them, Aomine gently put Kuroko down before walking up to the man. He stared down at him, looking crazy with the blood all over him.

"Our instructor died while we were outside on the track. If you're done complaining, I think you should tell everyone." His method seemed to have worked, because the man nodded sharply, before running our of the doors that they had just entered from.

"Hahaha, did you see the instructors face?"

"He totally believed you all! Thanks for stepping in and preventing that boring lesson."

"We weren't lying, four people are dead right now, including our instructor." Midorima said, slightly annoyed.

"There's no way you're telling the truth. Stop joking already." Someone near the back of the room said. Everyone looked in his direction wondering why he was so sure.

"Are you questioning me?" Akashi asked, eyes narrowed.

"N-No it's just that...isn't that Instructor Ono right there?" He said pointing to the large window.

Everyone looked in the direction he pointed to, and saw the guard there.

"Step away from the windows, and don't open them." Akashi said.

"Heh, so you all were lying. He looks alive to me. You think we'll listen to you?"

"You all think you're big shots, huh?! Think you can fool us?!" He grabbed the closest one by the shirt, which happened to be Kise, and lifted him a little off of the ground.

"Ooh noo. I'm so scared!" Kise exclaimed before grinning, he grabbed the hand that was holding him, twisting it before forcing it onto the desk. Using his free hand he grabbed a knife out of his pocket before pinning him to the table with it causing the teen screamed in pain. Akashi strode forward, eyes scanning everyone.

"Anyone else want to talk? No? Good, now when I tell you not to do something, you listen, got it?" They nodded, not wanting to end up like the other who had spoke up. "Get away from the windows." They stepped farther from them but it was a little too late. The instructor managed to shatter the glass and grabbed the closest person before chomping down on their shoulder. They watched as he screamed in pain, before hurrying over and grabbing his legs trying to get him out of the others grasp.

"I guess I have no choice." Midorima spoke up before heading over to the window. "Hold him still." He took out a pistol, that none of them knew he had. Aiming for barely a moment he pulled the trigger and the bullet accurately hit the center of the mans head.

"What in the world Midorimacchi?! Where'd you get that thing?!" Kise exclaimed, impressed. Midorima pushed his glasses up before answering.

"While the first monster was attacking baldy there, I simply took this from Ono." He sighed before turning to the startled group of inmates. "Still think we were lying?"

"N-No." They replied, not wanting to mess with the teen that had a gun. They turned their heads when the heard a groan of pain and remembered their friend had just got attacked.

"According to the evidence I've seen. These monsters display symptoms similar to zombies that you see in movies." He stared down at the bleeding teen in front of him. "In which case, those bitten by them must also turn into 'zombies'." They looked up at him, slowly comprehending.

"B-But theres a chance that he's not infected, right?" One of them asked.

"Well, of course there is." They sighed in relief. "But, why take the chance?" The green-haired teen raised the gun without warning and shot the pained teen in the head. Kuroko gasped at the heartless actions his roommate took, even Aomine looked slightly disturbed.

"Y-You shot him..."

"Yeah. What about it?" He pointed the gun at the man who had talked. "This isn't the time for childs play. If we are to survive this we need to take precautions. You can either suck it up and deal with it or I have no reason to care whether you get killed or not."

The gunshot must have alerted the other zombies because soon after the other three came through the broken window. They stared at the bloody figures before running towards the exit. Screaming filled the room as everyone ran for their life. The cell 4 members were quietly dodging the terrified people.

"H-Help! Please!" The scream came from the trapped teen whose hand was pinned to the table.

"K-Kise-kun..The guy you stabbed. He can't move." Kuroko spoke up when he saw the teen franctically trying to remove his hand from the table.

"Ah, it's fine! Just leave him there! He should be good bait and it'll distract them for a little, right Akashicchi?" Kise looked at their leader and when he nodded he smiled in happiness before exiting the room like the rest of the people in the room.

_'N-No way..They'd really just...Leave him there...?' _Kuroko looked at their retreating forms and knew that they would. He gathered his courage and went to the panicking guy, grabbing the knife with both hands before pulling up, trying to set the other free. He heard the three zombies getting closer and closer, but he couldn't live with himself if he just let someone die. He pulled with all his might and still it didn't even budge.

"I-It's okay kid. Just escape. There's no way it's coming out and there's no sense in both of us dying." He gave the blue-haired boy a sad smile. Kuroko stared at him for a while, before gripping the knife more firmly and tugging. Once again it didn't budge and he was about to try again when a hand wrapped around the handle and pulled it out of the table with little effort. Kuroko looked up and saw Murasakibara reposition the knife in his hands before stabbing the closest zombie with it. Blood splattered, a little hitting Kuroko's shocked face.

"You're so weak, Kuro-chin. But, brave, so I don't want you to die just yet." Kuroko felt the giant ruffle his hair before exiting the room, looking behind him, while raising an eyebrow in expectation to show the other that he wanted him to follow. "Are you coming, Kuro-chin?"

"Ah, yes sorry. Where are we going?" Kuroko asked, not sure if anywhere was really safe.

"Aka-chin said to meet on the roof." He said, turning and leaving, Kuroko running to keep up with the other. They headed up staircase after staircase until they reached a door that lead to the room entrance. Murasakibara opened the door and light streamed into the dark hallway making Kuroko close his eyes before going through the door.

"Is it safe up here, Akashicchi?" Kise asked.

"It will do for now. We will have to find somewhere else eventually." Akashi answered.

"There may not be anywhere safer than here anymore, if the disease has spread." Midorima added.

Kuroko went up to the gates and looked around, seeing the numerous clouds of smoke, and the people below screaming and running.

_'How can we survive in a place like this..'_

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know if there's too much or too little description of things. =X The next chapter is where the manga gets kinda weird...sooo. Be prepared? XD


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, The Magnetic Witch, CureNoble0, Nightmare Zane, Fiamma-Del-Cielo, Puncakegoddess, Made2352, and EclipseKuran! =)

**Warning: Gore and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Rooftop**_

Kuroko sat at the gates on the rooftop, watching everything that was happening below. He couldn't believe just how much everything had changed. One minute everyone in the reformatory were going to classes, and eating together. Now...it was as if none of those things had happened. He stared at the people down there who were running and shoving each other to get away from those who were infected. People were dying everywhere and the once clean grounds of the outdoor track had splatter's of blood all over it. The guards, in an attempt to limit the amount of casualties, decided to close off parts of the facility, many who were too slow ended up locked inside with the monsters. He couldn't see it, but he could hear the screams coming from the other side of the door as he imagined they hadn't been able to hold back the undead who ran at them.

Chaos, the reformatory was in complete and utter chaos.

He heard footsteps approaching behind him, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't stare down there too much, Kurokocchi. Come sit with us?" Kuroko gave Kise a small nod, before getting up and walking towards the group who were discussing a plan of action.

The blue-haired boy sat down between Kise and Aomine, who had cleaned off the blood from earlier. Kuroko shivered at the memory of how the other had gotten the substance on him in the first place.

"Are you cold, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, since he was sitting across from the other boy, he had seen him shiver.

"Ah..no, Thank you for your concern, Akashi-kun." The red-head nodded, before resuming his conversation.

"We can't stay up here, Shintaro. We will need food and water. The longer we wait, the more of them will be blocking the way." explained Akashi.

"That will be a problem in the future, but right now there are too many people running around and panicking. We would be trying to get away from both humans and zombies." Midorima argued, Akashi seemed to be thinking for a while.

"I agree with Akashicchi. It's boring here! I don't want to just stay and hide." Kise said.

"Anyone else have any problem with going down now?" Akashi asked, receiving no objections, he assumed they all agreed. "Alright, let's g-." He was interrupted by a rattling noise.

They looked for the source of the sound and saw that the knob of the door leading to the roof was slowly being turned. Everyone stood, not wanting to be caught off guard if there was a monster on the other side of the door. A face of a smiling guard came into view, and they relaxed a little. Until they saw the many disfigured hands that were surrounding him. Seeing that the guard was being eaten and he had brought at least five zombies with him, they all backed away farther from the door. Quickly, Kise broke off a piece of the nearby pipe and got ready to fight the monsters.

"Heh, looks like they came to us instead, Akashicchi." Kise said, excited. "Alright! Let's go you freaks!" He ran at the closest one, raising the pipe above his head before swinging it down with force, making the mans skull cave in.

"Kise-kun! Behind you!" Kuroko shouted when he saw the zombie behind the blonde, mere inches away. Kise was about to turn around when Aomine, who had seen the incoming attack, plunged the sharp end of the lightning rod he had found into the mouth of the zombie.

"Wh-Where'd you get that, Aominecchi...?" Kise asked, shocked about how close it the object had come to his face.

"Hah? Over there, next to the fence. What's it matter..?" He asked, he felt a slight tug at the end of the rod he was holding and looked back to the figure he had stabbed. The man was staring at him, very much still active. _'Tch, must've not hit the brain.' _He was snapped out of his thoughts when the zombie gripped the rod and raise it into the air, and Aomine with it, before slamming it back down.

Aomine gasped in pain as his back collided painfully with the hard flooring of the roof. Midorima sighed, grabbing the frayed wires from the rod he walked over to the place Aomine had gotten it from.

"This is the right way to use a lightning rod, Aomine." He plunged the wires into the socket and the roof was suddenly filled with the sound of sparks and the screams of the zombie as the rod in his head sent thousands of volts of electricity through him. Kuroko looked at the green-haired man in shock, not expecting such a method could work against them. But as he looked at the body on the ground that was burnt to a crisp, he didn't doubt it had definitely worked.

"Thanks, Midorima." Aomine said grudgingly, Midorima stared at him before adjusting his glasses and turning to Akashi and Murasakibara, who had taken care of the other zombies.

"You all ready to head down?" They nodded, each grabbing something to protect themselves with. "Here, Tetsuya." Akashi handed Kuroko one of his knives, seeing the other hadn't found anything to take. Kuroko looked at it in apprehension before taking hold of the handle.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." Akashi nodded, before heading to the door that led inside, motioning for everyone to follow. Kuroko didn't know how someone could walk around with absolutely no fear in this situation, but somehow Akashi was able to.

"Where should we go, Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"The principal's office. They have a door that locks and a vending machine, so it'll be the safest for now." They all nodded, going down the stairs until they reached the second floor where the office was located.

When they finished descending the stairs, they saw just how much had changed in the hour they had been up on the roof. There were classrooms full of undead. Blood dripping from their mouths as they fed on their victims who hadn't been able to escape.

"I never expected there to be this many inside..." Midorima comment, looking disturbed by just how many of them there were.

"They most likely brought in the bodies of those who were bitten, thinking they could save their lives, and then..." He trailed off. They all knew what he was going to say next. It was horrible thought, saving your friends only to end up as their food.

They snuck past rooms that had closed doors, not wanting to risk having unnecessary danger, and ran past the open classroom doors, knowing that they'd be seen anyway. It took longer than Akashi thought, but they made it to the principal's office, locking the doors behind them. When they were sure that there were no zombies in the room, Murasakibara managed to break the glass of the machine, and brought the food back to the main room.

"Aren't you going to eat, Kuro-chin?" He noticed that the blunette was just sitting there, and not touching the food at all.

"Oh, I'm not hungry, Murasakibara-kun." After all he the bodies he had seen today, he didn't think he could bring himself to eat without feeling sick.

"Thats no good, Kuroko. You need to eat or you will feel horrible later." Midorima handed him a bag of chips. "It's not that I'm worried, but if you slow us down, then it'll cause trouble for everyone." Kuroko thought about it, he didn't want to feel as useless as he did when they had first encountered the zombies, so he accept the bag and began eating slowly. Midorima pushed up his glasses, with a satisfied look.

"So, we're going to stay here?" Kise asked.

"Until everything calms down." Akashi stated.

Kuroko felt horrible, here they were eating snacks, safe in sound in this room, while at least a hundred people were either being eaten, or eating others. They were saving people without knowing that even the littlest bite would turn them. But, he knew that he shouldn't even suggest trying to save them...he couldn't ask his friends to go through all that when he couldn't do much to help either...

_'If only..there were some way they could know about everything we found out...'_ Kuroko's eyes widened a little, before he stood up and walked away, unnoticed by the group.

"It's a good thing we have all this food!" Kise exclaimed, grabbing the cookies from the pile.

"Yeah, sweets are so yummy." Murasakibara said, munching on his own bag of chips. "Aren't they delicious, Kuro-chin?" When they didn't hear the boy answer, they looked at the spot he last was at. When they didn't see him there, they feared the worse.

"Where's he?! He was just here a minute ago! KUROKOCCHII!" Kise yelled in panic. They all looked around the room, thinking he had just moved from his spot and they didn't notice because of his little presence. They were about to go out of the room and look for him when they heard his voice come through the loud-speaker.

"Hello..? I'm Kuroko Tetsuya...There are zombies everywhere...Please be care-" He was cut off when everyone barged into the lounge that was connected to the principal's office. They all stared incredulously at the blue-haired boy. He had a great idea...none of them had thought about using the schools intercom system to alert others. But the way he spoke, emotionless and with as little information as possible...it wasn't exactly helpful.

"Give me that, Kuroko." Midorima said. "I'll explain everything."

"Ah, okay, Midorima-kun." He handed him the microphone, frowning slightly.

_'I thought it was a good idea...'_

"Alright, listen closely. I will now explain what is happening in the easiest way possible so you morons can comprehend the situation. The monsters that are throughout this facility have been infected with a virus. For all of you who think that your friends as merely sick, and that they will somehow get better after a little rest and some medicine, I will tell you now that it's impossible. They will do anything to tear you limb from limb, they care not about the past relationships you've had with them. They are NOT human." Midorima paused, to emphasize his point, before continuing.

"From what I've seen, they have evolved into something that isn't human. Whatever is running through their veins right now is something that cannot be cured. Once it's in their circulatory system, it's there for good, and at that point they are anything but human. They may gain strength from this change, but it drastically lowers their movement speed. I suggest ganging up on them one by one and destroy it's brain, smashing, crushing, removing.. anything. The disease can also be distributed through saliva, so if anyone gets bitten you should immediately dispose of or isolate them from others. Now, if your brains can handle the information I provided you all, then you will have a better chance at surviving. That is all."

When Midorima turned off the microphone he saw Kuroko staring at him.

"What is it, Kuroko?"

"I just thought that Midorima-kun is really cool." The green-haired teen had explained it better than he did.

"We-well, you were not too bad yourself." He said, pushing his glasses up, and going back over to the others, about to leave when they heard the sound of typing behind them. Turning around, they saw Kuroko holding a phone receiver.

_'Where is he finding all of this stuff..?' _They all wondered.

"What are you doing, Tetsuya?" Kuroko put the phone to his ear when he finished dialing.

"I'm calling my parents." He said, plainly, waiting for the ringing to stop.

"The likelihood that there are people unaffected from this is zero, you should put down the phone before you-." Midorima was cut off when the other boy spoke.

_**'Hello, Kuroko residence.'**_

"Hi, mother, it's me Tetsuya." When Kuroko heard his mother's voice he felt so relieved, the others saw the normally emotionless boy's expression change into a heart-warming smile.

_**'Tetsu-chan! I'm so glad to hear from you! How are you? Are you being treated alright?'**_

Kuroko felt tears running down his cheeks, after that moment in the courtroom, he had thought his parents would want nothing to do with him.

"I-I'm.." His mom must have heard the tears through his voice. The group looked at Kuroko, uncomfortably, they weren't used to seeing the boy so emotional. They decided to turn around so they could allow him to have his moment with his mother.

_**'What's wrong? Don't cry Tetsu-chan. Now tell mama what's wrong. Are you being bullied?!'**_

"I'm fine. No, I'm not being bullied." Kuroko wiped away his tears, glad that his mother was being the same worried wart as always.

_**'Mou, don't scare me like that Tetsu-chan! You had me worried! I didn't know what to think when-'**_ He heard a noise in the background, she stopped talking and Kuroko heard something he would never forget. His heard his mother give a blood curdling scream and then..silence. Kuroko stared at the receiver, eyes wide.

"M-Mom?" He stuttered. At the boys sudden change in tone, they all turned around and saw the happiness in his face replace with pure panic. "Mom?! Wh-What happened?! Mom?!" Akashi, realizing what must have happened, motioned for Aomine to go to the hysterical boy.

"It's alright, Tetsu." Aomine pulled him away from the phone, placing the received back on the holder.

"..What happened, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked.

"She was talking..then there was this noise..then, then she screamed...and I heard nothing. There was nothing..." His voice reverted back into monotone, out of habit and because his mind shut down at what happened. Akashi stared at the bluenette, then sighed.

"Let's go." They turned to look at him questioningly. "We are going to stop by Tetsuya's house."

"Hah? How are we going to do that? There are man-eating weirdos out there if you haven't noticed." Aomine said, looking at their leader as if he had two heads. In answer, Akashi lifted his hand and jingled a set of car keys. All of them, except Kuroko, grinned when they saw what he was holding.

They all ran to the garage where the police vans were kept, and piled into the car, the blonde sitting in the driver seat. Kise put the key into the ignition, shifted the gear to drive, and floored on the gas, speeding out of the garage and across the yard. Not bothering to dodge the many undead that were in front of them, he sped up and ran them over. The van carrying the six teens drove out of the prison gates.

* * *

**_In the city_**

They slowly drove through the streets, Midorima had been right..The virus did reach all the way to the city. The only difference between here and the prison was that there were no screams, there wasn't a single person alive out here.

Kise looked over at Kuroko with a frown. The boy was in the front seat, hugging his knees to his chest with his head down. The visit to his house..made things worse. When they arrived at the house, everything had seemed quiet. Kuroko had walked up the stairs to his apartment, the others following behind. He was about to knock on the door, but he saw that it was open. It was then Kuroko felt his stomach drop. He slowly opened the door, and looked inside. There were his mother, father, and older brother, faces distorted and walking around the living room mindlessly. When they had opened the door, the three turned towards them before moving forward slowly, hungry looks in their crazed eyes. Aomine put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, leading him back to the car where Midorima and Murasakibara were, while Akashi and Kise dealt with the three hungry zombies.

The blue-haired boy hadn't moved or uttered a word since then. The whole mood in the car was solemn as they drove around aimlessly. Kise shifted his gaze back to the road, and immediately stepped on the breaks at what he saw.

"I-Is that...a mountain in the middle of the street..?" Kise asked.

"Maybe it's a pile of cars?" Aomine offered.

They all looked at the object that was shadowed in darkness. When they were close enough to it, their eyes widened in disbelief. It wasn't a hill, or cars, it was a large pile of thousands of zombies stacked on top of each other, meters above the ground. And at the top...was a single naked figure, sitting at the top as if it were his throne...

_'What in the world...?!'_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, CureNoble0, Myadorabletetsuya, Puncakegoddess, The Magnetic Witch, and EclipseKuran! I'm glad that some are giving the manga a chance! :D

**Warnings: Gore, and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

******_In the city_**

Kuroko couldn't believe it..His family, they were..gone. He stared into the home he had lived in for his 16 years, seeing the couch that his family would sit on and watch TV together. He looked at the rotting flesh of his mother, he remembered the kind way she smiled at him. His father, who was always loud and full of energy, was now aimlessly walking around silently, blood covering and dripping down his chin. Staring at the stain on the carpeting, he remembered when his brother Chihiro had jumped on him, before tickling the poor 10-year-old who had a glass of juice in his hand...His big brother, who would always tease him, ruffling his hair and doing things that generally made the younger boy annoyed. But, even though he had done those things, when his little brother was in trouble, he would always come to his rescue.

_'He needed my help this time...and I wasn't even around...and now he's...'_ He stared at his brother, who was starting to turn around, he met the lifeless, cold silver eyes that were filled with the only thought of eating the people who had just entered the house...eating him...his younger brother.

Kuroko couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't look at them. He had to get out of here now! But he didn't think he could move. When he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and start to steer him away from the house he grew up in, he let whoever it was take him back to the car. Behind him, he heard the sounds of his friends taking care of his family. When he felt the seat under him, and heard the door close, he felt his body move on its own, curling in on himself he sat there, not wanting to hear or see anything.

He vaguely felt the car dip as more people got in, then he could sense the movement of the car pulling away from the driveway. Minutes went by, and he was starting to drift off, hoping to escape the world by sleeping. He looked up for the first time when the car suddenly jerked to a stop. Thousands of zombies piled on top of each other...

"Did someone kill the zombies...and stack them like that?" Aomine asked.

"Don't be naïve, Aomine. How could anyone pile them all up that high?"said Midorima, who was staring up at the many bodies, meters in the air.

"Wh-What the hell is that?!" Kise yelled when they were close enough to see that they weren't just bodies...they were moving, climbing on each other and there were more of them walking on the streets, trying to join the stack.

"Why..are they all going there...?"Murasakibara asked, looking to Akashi for an answer. For once Akashi didn't have an answer. This whole thing was illogical, what could make them all gather in one spot? He looked back at the hoard of zombies and saw something even more unbelievable. The whole pile was moving, heading right towards them. Some of the undead fell from the pile, colliding with the hard road, the ones who didn't get their skulls cracked upon impact simply went back to the main pile and climbed up again.

"I-It moved. It freaking moved!" yelled Kise. They stared at it in disbelief, unable to take their eyes away from the improbable sight they were seeing.

Kuroko slowly opened the door and got out of the car. He was tired...tired of these things. These things had killed his parents...they took away the people he loved. And it was all their fault!

Everyone heard the sound of the door closing. Looking over they stared at the bluenette in shock. What was he doing?! They stared as he walked a little farther down the street, stopping feet in front of one of the zombies.

"What are you doing, Kurokocchi?!" Kise yelled at him from the driver seat.

"Tetsuya! Get back in the car, NOW!" Akashi ordered, but was ignored. They all watched as he lifted his head and stared up into the eyes of the undead man in front of him, before pulling out...a gun? Midorima checked his pocket and found that the gun was gone.

_'When did he...?'_ He thought in shock, looking at the boy in both shock and amazement. Those feelings soon changed to fear as they all heard the sickening sound of bodies being dragged against the ground. They looked the other way and saw that giant mountain of bodies heading straight for the blue-haired teen.

"Kurok-!" Midorima was about to shout to warn him, when the pile stopped and bended down towards their friend who was standing out in the open.

The man they had seen sitting on top of the pile was now right in front of their youngest member, only a foot or two away, staring at him. Kuroko lifted his eyes to the new presence and found himself looking into the eyes of the thing in front of him. Because he was that..there was absolutely nothing that made him think that this guy was human. Not only was its skin impossibly pale, the mans hair was an impossible bright white, it had three irises, and...because it wasn't wearing any clothes, Kuroko saw that the thing had no genitals.

_'Why is it sitting on these zombies? They should be attacking him...right? Are they following his orders?'_ The thoughts went through his mind as he saw that the being in front of him had no wounds on him, so he couldn't possibly have been affected by the virus. _'Then..is he...the cause for all of this..? Is he the leader of all the zombies?'_

All the while as Kuroko was thinking, the man had simply stared at him as if he were analyzing the boy in front of him. When Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts, he realized that this was his chance, if this thing was the leader then maybe if he killed him..everything would go back to normal. His family would revert back...!

"You caused all of this...I'm not going to go down without a fight!" He said in a slightly louder than usual tone, his eyes narrowed and filled with determination.

Kuroko lifted the gun at the mans head, pointing it at the man, who stared at the object in fascination, and pulled the trigger. However, since he wasn't used to a gun, the recoil shocked him and the shot ended up in the being's side. He had missed his mark, but it had an effect because as soon as the bullet pierced his flesh, the thing gasped, blood pouring from the wound. When the body hit the floor, the mountain collapsed.

Everyone in the group stared at the sight of the thousands of bodies crumpling down to the road. Slowly, adrenaline gone, Kuroko walked back to the parked car. He did it, the thing must be dead because the zombies were no longer being controlled! His parents would be themselves again! As he was almost to the car he remembered, they wouldn't come back. He vaguely recalled the visit to his house, remembering how Kise and Akashi stayed back...he remembered now... even if they were returned to normal there was no way a human would survive with their heads beaten in.

He felt the tears coming to his eyes again. He looked up when he saw the door to the van open, and Aomine running towards him, face frantic.

"Tetsu! Run!" Aomine grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him as he ran back to the car. Kuroko didn't know what was the matter. It was over...right? He looked behind him as they both ran, behind them were hundreds of zombies, all coming towards them at a faster pace than they had ever seen them move. Kise pushed the passenger door open as the two approached.

"Hurry! Get in!" He yelled. Aomine jumped into the car, pulling Kuroko with him and onto his lap, slamming the door shut.

"Move it Ryouta!" Akashi shouted, seeing that the monsters were running even faster now in their direction. Kise stepped on the gas and the car shot off.

"How...were they moving so fast...?" Aomine asked, eyes wide open in shock, at the narrow escape. Kise was about to make a witty remark when he looked into the rear view window. They were still chasing after them! He looked at the speedometer.

_'We are going almost 70 MPH! How are they keeping up?!'_

"I-Impossible..." Akashi mumbled, seeing the bodies plummeting towards them before the others did. They looked at where he was, corpses were jumping down from buildings, right above them. There was absolutely no sense of regard for their own well-being as they collided head first into the road around them. They heard a loud thump coming from above.

"What was that?!" Kise asked.

"One of them must have landed on top of the van."

There were a series of bangs and thumps followed by the sound of crunching metal. They looked up and saw the roof had a huge hole in it, and a zombie had its face in the opening, trying to get to them.

"Kuroko! Give me the gun!" Midorima ordered, the bluenette tossed him the gun immediately. Midorima aimed at the zombies face and squeezed the trigger, only getting a clicking sound in return. "Che, out of ammo."

"Damnit..Everyone hold on!" Kise said, They braced themselves, and Aomine tightened his grip on the small boy who was sitting on his lap with no seatbelt. Kuroko gasped when the world did a 180 as Kise flipped the car upside down, crushing the zombie who was on the roof. The van rolled and hit the railing, luckily the impact flipped the car over onto its wheels.

They were all panting after everything that had just taken place. Kise checked the rear view mirror, seeing no trace of them he slowed down before parking the car, trying to relax.

"What the hell, man! What the hell was that?!" yelled Kise, talking to no one in particular. They were all exhausted by now.

"Wh-What are we going to do now...?" Kuroko asked, eyes lidded and full of despair.

"We can't stay here, we don't know if they will catch up or not. We're going back, Ryouta." Kise nodded, putting the car back into drive and heading in the direction that led back to the reformatory.

Behind them, a single pale figure stood, bright white hair blowing around and three irises stared at the retreating car. The figures mouth was moving as the wound on its side slowly closed up, leaving nothing left. He whispered the words he had just heard over and over, remembering the boy with the bright blue hair, and pale skin who had fascinated him.

_"I'm not going to go down without a fight... I'm not going to go down without a fight...I'm not going to go down without a fight..." _He chanted, unable to get the determined face of the boy out of his head.

* * *

**_Teiko Academy_**

"Huh? The Generation of Miracles are back?" A voice asked from behind the door of a room labeled as 'Director's office'.

"Yeah, I received word that the car they had stolen just came back through the gates. What do you want us to do with them?" A second voice asked.

"Hm, let them in, Hiroshi. Not only will we have the car back, but we will also force them to tell us about what they found out about the outside world."

"Yes, Hanamiya-san." Hiroshi ducked away, intent to obey their new leaders' order.

"So...shall we get back to what we were doing...Mr. Principal." Hanamiya turned a sadistic grin towards the balding man who had looked down upon all of them. He picked up the blood covered knife before slicing his throat. The old man fell to the floor, dead. "Take him out of here, Kazuya." His underling nodded, dragging the body out of the room.

"Ah...Destroying people is definitely fun." He laughed maniacally.

* * *

"Hurry! Get them before they infect others!" Hiroshi commanded the other teens who were with him. A few of the undead had made it inside of the gates when they opened it to let the car in. They quickly disposed of the zombies that were clinging to the outside of the car. "You, make sure there's none underneath!"

"It's clear!" Hiroshi nodded in approval.

The door to the van opened and they all looked at them as the five exited the vehicle. Their previous anger drained a little when they saw the looks on all of their faces...Even the ever calm Akashi had a slightly haunted look in his eyes. They walked past all of the onlookers, who were momentarily too stunned to stop them.

"Wait right there!" Hiroshi yelled, finally finding his voice. He looked at them, flinching at the look in their eyes as they turned around to face him. What was the matter...? He froze. If he remembered right...there were six who left. Then...one of them must have died. The newbie...? "I'm sorry for your loss, but-"

"Hah? What are you talking about?" Kise asked, exasperated.

"Your new member..I'm sorry that he's gone. He seemed like a good ki-"

"I'm...right here..." A small, tired voice said. Hiroshi looked down and saw that he was indeed there. He jumped back a little.

_'H-How long had he been there?!'_ Akashi gave a tiny smile, feeling somewhat proud of how their new addition could affect others with his sudden appearance.

"We-Well, anyway!" Hiroshi's face turned serious. "Can you tell us...how it is out there...?" The bad feeling he had before returned, since he knew that their depression wasn't because of losing anyone.

"Y-Yeah tell us!"

"What's it like?!"

"The army is out there kicking butt, and rescuing everyone right?"

"O-Of course. That's what's happening right!" The teens all looked at the six who had just came back, eyes full of hope. When they only received blank stares, they started getting angry. One of them walked up, intent on grabbing the red-head and demanding answers.

"Oi, we are talking to you. Answer us, n-!" He had almost reached Akashi, when the purple haired giant grabbed his head and lifted him up before throwing him down to the ground harshly.

"Don't even think about it." He glared down at the one who had approached without permission, eyes glowing dangerously.

"H-Hey! I'm sorry!" He scrambled away from the group, terrified at the intense glare he had just received.

"Listen, now." Akashi spoke up, addressing all before him. "Outside of these walls, there is not a single living person left. There is no army fighting them, the streets are all overrun by those monsters...This world is doomed. We, are doomed." They couldn't accept what they had just heard.

"D-Don't give us that!"

"There's no way they wouldn't do something about all of this. Stop lyin-." He was cut off by a fist to his face. Surprisingly it was Hiroshi who had hit him.

"Stop creating a scene." Hiroshi walked over to the people who had just got back. "You're all wanted in the Director's office. Hanamiya-san's orders."

Kuroko looked around confused when everyone seemed to have froze at those words. Even Akashi looked slightly disturbed.

_'Who is..Hanamiya-san..?'_

The six of them were led to the office, following behind Hiroshi. He heard Kise sigh.

"What's the matter, Kise-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you've never met Hanamiya...Well let's just say that...I'd prefer facing the zombies rather than him..."

_'What does that mean..? Someone can't be that bad, right..?' _Kuroko accidentally bumped into Aomine's back when the other stopped suddenly.

"Ah, sor-." He stopped and looked in the direction everyone was looking in and felt his eyes widen. There were dozens of undead corpses lined up on the ground...

_'So many..died...'_

"Oi, keep moving." Hiroshi called over his shoulder. They continued walking and eventually came to the door of the office. Hiroshi knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice said from inside. Hiroshi opened the door, bowing before entering.

Kuroko looked around, there were four people in the room. A teen with purple-hair was chewing on bubble gum, another with slicked back black hair was lazily leaning against the wall near the desk, a blank eyed teen was sitting in a chair against the wall and the one wearing a scary smirk was sitting at the desk, black hair reaching his chin and hands folded in front of him...with blood on them.

Hiroshi went over to the one at the desk and reported what Akashi had said to him.

"Ahh, I see. So there is no hope for help from the outside..." There was a small frown on his face, but it turning into a grin when Akashi asked his question.

"What are you doing in the director's seat, Makoto?" Akashi demanded.

"Well, seeing as how all the guards were all five-star meals to those monsters, and the principal got in...an unfortunate accident...I took it upon myself to lead."

"I see..."

"Aw, you seem disappointed, Seijuro."

"Well, I can't say that I'm pleased of this."

"Don't be like that. I was a good leader, I helped all the people who couldn't handle killing their infected friends. I motivated all of them into standing against the zombies. While you, Seijuro...you and your 'Generation of Miracles' all went running with your tails between your legs." Akashi kept silent, knowing that the other was right. They had left everyone in the facility without even thinking about leaving everyone else to die.

"B-But! We went to see if Kurokocchi's family was okay!" Kise objected, not liking the fact that this guy was talking down to their leader. Hanamiya let out a laugh.

"Please, spare me the humor. You think that he's the only one who has family outside? What about everyone else, hmm? Why should he be the only exception?" Kuroko froze. He was right...He had selfishly agreed to going, not thinking about the others in the reformatory who also had family and friends that they wanted to see...

"So, what're you going to do, almighty mister director? Lock us up for running away?!" Kise felt dread when he saw the malicious smirk Hanamiya sent his way.

"Ooh, no way. In fact, I think that the opposite would do very nicely." He looked at all of them. "I'll just kick you all out of here." Their eyes widened in shock.

"You bastard...if you kick us out, we will all die." Aomine said.

"Ehh? What's your point? You all wanted to go out right? Well I'm just being a nice person and allowing you to." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

"So...this is a death sentence..." Midorima said, pushing his glasses up.

"Well, if you'd prefer, I could shoot you all to death maybe?" He looked at them all, before focusing on the smallest of the group, before replying in a sleazy way. "Well, not all of you..." Kise froze when he heard the hidden meaning behind those words, angry that he would even think of doing those things with his friend, he grabbed the knife that was in his back pocket and charged at the other.

"You freaking sicko!" He yelled, angling the knife to stab the grinning man. He was stopped when Hanamiya picked up a nearby book, holding it the right way so the knife stuck into it up to the handle, before twisting the book effectively making the other release his hold on the knife.

"Do you honestly think that you could defeat me, Ryouta-kun?" He looked at the blonde, mockingly. "Did you forget, that just as Seijuro can see what people will do by their muscle movements, I can also predict my opponents actions and respond to it in less than a second."

"Right, right, I forgot..." Kise suddenly lunged forward, raising his fist trying to catch the other off guard, only for it to be caught by the other.

"Ahh...you disappoint me." He started twisting the blondes arm until he was forced to the floor, before he kicked him in the face. Aomine gritted his teeth and started to move forward to help his friend who was getting beaten up, only to be stopped when he felt the pressure of two knives, one at his side and the other at this throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kazuya asked, grinning.

"Don't move." Kentarou ordered. Aomine's eye twitched in annoyance, before wincing at the sound of Kise being kicked repeatedly. Kentarou saw his reaction and smirked. "Hey, don't look away, don't you want to see your friend half dead? Just like we all had to earlier when you all left."

While he was mocking him, Aomine noticed that he wasn't holding the knife as close as before. He quickly elbowed Kazuya in the stomach, before grabbing Kentarou's wrist before jerking it in the other direction, snapping the others wrist. Kentarou yelled in pain, but before Aomine could do anything else, Hiroshi came up behind him with a stun gun they had gotten from the guards and placed it right at his neck, flipping the switch. Aomine fell to the floor screaming at the feeling of electricity going through him.

Hiroshi was about to zap him again, when Murasakibara grabbed the item from his hand, stopping him from using the object again. Kentarou quickly held the dazed tanned teen to the floor, not wanting him to interfere with their bosses fun.

Kuroko looked around, Aomine was being immobilized, Akashi was fighting with Kazuya, Murasakibara was dealing with Hiyoshi, and Midorima was dealing with the blank-eyed teen. Kuroko looked at Kise before grabbing the knife that Akashi had given him. He held it with both hands, approaching Hanamiya.

"Stop, please." Hanamiya turned around, raising an eyebrow at the boy who was holding a knife, before laughing

"Oh god, hilarious! Look you guys, the little guy is standing up for his friend. So touching..." Hanamiya kicked Kise one more time before taking the last few steps to the blue-haired boy. "Go ahead, I dare you."

Kuroko froze at the piercing gray eyes that were looking into his emotionless blue. Shaking it off, he lunged at him. Hanamiya smirked before effortlessly grabbing his wrist, plucking the knife from his hand. His friends who were busy with their own fights caught sight of the black-haired teen grabbing the boys neck and lifting him off of the ground with one hand. Kuroko gasped for air, not getting enough oxygen because of the pressure on his neck. He used his free hand and held onto the wrist that was holding his throat, trying to push the hand away, eyes closed.

"Ki-Kise...-k-kun." He gasped out. "R-run.." Kise and Hanamiya stared at the boy in shock.

_'Is he seriously..not going to beg for his life..'_ Hanamiya smirked in amusement. _'Interesting..I'll keep him around..'_

Kuroko's opened his eyes in shock when he felt pressure removed from his neck, and felt his feet touch the ground. He fell to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.

"Alright, you can all stop now." Hanamiya said, turning to look at his underlings. They gave him a questioning look before stopping their fights. Hanamiya suddenly had an idea. "Now, all of you are going to be sent out of here." He walked over to the map that was on the wall.

"You will head north, 80 kilometers from here is an army base. I suggest you go there and get the guns that they have. If you come back with them, I will allow you all to stay here. Sound fair?" He asked, though they knew it wasn't a question. it was a demand.

"What's the catch..Makoto?" Akashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, no catch! Just bring back the guns, and keep this little guy safe." He said, giving Kuroko a smirk, who looked back at him with confusion.

_'He was just choking me..and now he wants me safe..?'_

"Oh, but of course, we can't let you take the car. If something were to happen then we would be car-less." Hanamiya explained.

"But that's n-!" Midorima was about to argue, but Akashi stopped him.

"Alright, you have a deal."

Hanamiya grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **There were no objections to the nude-ness, so I'll leave it. =) and...=X Oops, I made Hanamiya a perv... XDD -cough-


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews, Made2352, CureNoble0, Puncakegoddess, Myadorabletetsuya, EclipseKuran, XxSillyKittyxX, The Magnetic Witch, clarit, JaTopia, and Talltree-san! =)

**Warning: Gore and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Teiko Academy**_

The six teens were looking through a pile of clothes that was in the maintenance room. When Hanamiya told them that they would have to leave with no car, they figured they'd need as much protection as possible, and since the maintenance crew were the most likely to have baggy, padded clothing, Akashi said they were going there before leaving.

As they dressed, Aomine looked at the hand shaped bruises on Kuroko's pale neck. He narrowed his eyes, hating Hanamiya even more for putting enough pressure on his neck to cause those dark marks to appear.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt, Tetsu?" Kuroko looked up from his task of trying to find a belt in the pile since none of the pants were his size.

"Ah no, it's nothing to worry about, Aomine-kun." He went back to searching and Aomine let the matter drop..for now. "I am more concerned about Kise-kun."

The blonde was laying down, bandages on his face to stop the bleeding, his whole body was sore from the beating he got from Hanamiya, but he didn't regret it since he had done it to protect a friend. Just as the bluenette had done for him.

"Don't worry about me, Kurokocchi! He hits like a girl!" The groan that escaped his mouth when he stood up said otherwise.

"Have you come up with a plan yet, Shintaro?" Akashi asked, he had entrusted him to plan the route since the green-haired teen was good with stuff like that.

"I have one, but there's a chance it may fail. Outside of the gate are hundreds of zombies, so we cannot leave through there." He took out the sketches that he had made of the prison." Now, the watch tower has telephone wires that lead to a nearby forest. If we were able to climb along the wire and get to the trees, we would be able to avoid the zombies below."

"However, there is a chance that the wires haven't been maintained well. In which case they would break under the pressure of someones weight, and then..."

"We would fall into the many zombies that are below.." Akashi finished. Midorima nodded, everyone looked solemn, not knowing what to do since their only plan had a high risk.

"Um..I could..try to go first?" Kuroko said. They all looked at him, eyes wide and about to protest when he spoke up. "I'm the lightest one, so if it were to break under my weight...then we'd all know that it wouldn't work."

They contemplated what he had said, it was the best way to test the ropes strength..but they didn't want him to endanger himself.

"Please, you have all been protecting me. I want to do something to help you all." When they saw the determined look in the bluenette's eyes, they knew that they wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"Fine...But if it looks like it's not going to hold, I want you to immediately start heading back to us. Understood, Tetsuya?" Kuroko nodded. Midorima handed him two sets of work gloves.

"The wire may be a little sharp, so wear these."

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." Once everyone was done getting all of their gear on, they all headed towards the watch tower. They walked to the edge and stared down.

"My god, there's a lot of them down there..." Kise comment, making Kuroko feel even more anxious. Aomine saw this and elbowed the blonde in the side.

"OW! Aominecchi what was that for?!" Aomine pointed to Kuroko who was staring down at the many zombies below. "Oh..I mean. Pffff only that many?! Piece of cake! You can do it Kurokocchi!" Kuroko just gave him a blank stare before moving towards the telephone wire.

"Alright Kuroko. To effectively climb along the rope you should have both hands in front of you, your dominant hand in front of your other one. Then balance your weight as best you can, while hooking an ankle around the wire. Understand?" He received a nod and the bluenette slowly laid down on the wire in the position Midorima had told him.

"We will be right here Kuro-chin~. Don't worry too much." He looked back at his friends before breathing deep.

_'Left hand, right hand, pull..'_ Kuroko slowly pulled his way across, repeating the steps in his head to focus more. At first he was surprised, it was easier than it looked. But as he moved farther and farther from the end of the telephone pole, the wire's tautness began to lessen. He was a third of the way there and the wire was shaking slightly with every pull, causing him to go off-balance.

The next problem was when he was at the halfway point. Not only was this the slackest part of the wire, but his arms and legs were beginning to ache because he had to strain them to keep up the correct position. The five noticed how Kuroko's arms and legs were shaking in exhaustion and grew worried. Their eyes widened when they saw Kuroko's leg slip off from the wire, cause him to get off-balance and dangle from the wire with only his gloved hands.

"Kurokocch-!" Kise began to yell, but Akashi placed a hand over the loud blondes mouth, preventing him from creating more noise.

"If you yell, not only will it distract him, but it could also alert the zombies below." Kise nodded, realizing his mistake. They sighed in relief as the bluenette somehow swung his legs up to hook around the wire. He was still hanging from the rope but now his legs supported his weight as well. Not being able to change position, he pushed with his hands going along the rope towards the trees, feet first.

One of the zombies heard the sound and looked up for the source. He saw nothing in the direction the sound was in, but as he moved his gaze away from it he noticed the movement of something a little to the left of where the sound had come from. He stared at the human who was almost at the end of the rope. He slowly followed the figure from the ground.

_'A-Almost, th-there.'_ Kuroko said, he was only a foot or two from a tree branch, but it might as well have been miles since his arms and legs refused to move anymore. He removed his legs from the wire and used the last of his strength to swing his body before letting go of the rope. As his feet touched the branch he grabbed onto the trunk to catch his balance, trying to catch his breath.

He sighed in relief, he had done it! And since the wire didn't break, it meant that the others would be able to get here safely. His relief disappeared when he heard the sound of wood snapping, he looked down to see what it was. Theres was a zombie at the bottom, mouth open and moaning, hands clawing at the tree's bark in trying to get to the boy who was on the branch.

_'Wh-What should I do? Wait for everyone..?' _He weighed his options._ 'No,If that zombie keeps growling, it might attract more here. And then when everyone comes across, we will be swarmed.' _With his decision made, Kuroko quickly jumped down from the tree, gasping as he made contact with the hard ground. He heard the zombie coming closer and quickly stood, running in the direction Midorima had told him to go when he successfully went across the rope.

_'He's just getting louder. I have to do something..' _He looked around him and saw a thick branch, that had fallen from a tree, on the ground. Picking it up, he turned around to face the zombie that was walking towards him. Kuroko figured that he should aim for the eyes first, so the zombie wouldn't be able to see him, making it easier to fight it.

He lifted the branch as the man ran at him. When he was a few feet away, Kuroko swung trying to put as much force as he could, but the zombie turned its head at the last second and used its teeth to bite into the branch. It jerk it's head, effectively removing the branch from the boys hand, making him unbalanced. Kuroko fell to the ground and was about to crawl away to distance himself, until he felt a hand grab onto his shoe and flipping him over.

He looked at the zombie in horror as it grabbed his shoe in both hands, moving it closer and closer to its mouth. Kuroko tried to pull away from the zombie, but it's grip never lessened. At the last second his foot got free and the zombies teeth bit into the rubber material of the shoe, not noticing the real meal had gotten away.

The bluenette ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding because he has been close to dying a moment ago. He finally made it out of the forest and came to the road Midorima that had mentioned. Looking back he saw the zombie still coming for him, he ran down the road, looking for somewhere to hide. A few meters down the road he saw a dumpster, seeing as it was the only thing in the near area, he opened the top and jumped in, lid closing above him.

He tried to quiet his breathing so the zombie wouldn't hear him if it had followed him all this way. The sound of dragging feet filled his ears, followed by the moaning sound.

_'I-It's right near the bin.' _ When he noticed that the footsteps had stopped, he had no doubt that it knew that he was inside of there. Kuroko looked around for something...anything that would help him defend himself. He dug through the trash, and the only thing he found that was even remotely sharp, was a pair of used chopsticks.

He vaguely remembered seeing something on TV once before, a guy in a movie had used chopsticks to injure someone before. If he could aim for the ear, there's a chance that they would puncture the brain. He heard banging outside and held his breath as the lid of the bin opened. Readying himself, he tightened his grip on the wooden sticks, when the opening was wide enough he stood and swung his arm only for a hand to grab his wrist. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain that would come from the bite.

"Wh-What are you doing...Kurokocchi...?" Came the voice of the person who had caught his arm. Kuroko opened his eyes slowly and saw that everyone was standing next to the container. He let out an exhausted sigh as he saw the dead zombie that had chased him, on the road. He then realized what had almost happened.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun..." He dropped the chopsticks that were in his hand and Kise helped him out of the dumpster.

_'Was he seriously going to attack a zombie with...chopsticks...'_ They sweat-dropped, thankful they had arrived before he had a chance to try that.

"Are you alright, Tetsu?" Aomine had been the second to cross the wire and when he hadn't seen the other he had gotten worried.

"Yes, it took my shoe though..." He said, frowning. They all stared at his shoeless foot then back at him. He was just chased by a man-eating zombie...and the first thing he thought about was...his shoe? They looked at each other before Kise, and Aomine let out loud laughter, the others smiling. Kuroko just stared at them, he didn't see anything funny about his shoe being eaten. Kise hugged the bluenette from behind, using a hand to tousle his hair.

"You're too funny, Kurokocchi!"

"It's a good thing that this one wasn't as fast as the other ones we saw, if it was then we wouldn't have been able to catch up to you in time." Midorima commented.

"I wonder why these zombies are so slow..the one's that were in the city were extremely fast...Does it have to do with the differences in the environment?" Akashi asked.

"That could be it, but I think it's something more like pheromones. That man who was sitting on top of that pile, it seemed he could control them, maybe it was releasing some hormone that attacked the zombies...Bee's act that way too...So, it could be possible...

They accepted the information, hoping to never have to deal with fast zombies again.

"In the meantime, we should look for a method of transportation. 80 kilometers is a long distance on foot." Akashi said, they all agreed and headed off north.

* * *

**On the way to the Army Base**

They walked along the road for a few miles, when they finally came across a supermarket that was surprisingly abandoned, not a single zombie in sight. There were also at least a dozen cars parked outside, since Kise seemed pretty handy with cars, they wouldn't need the keys to open the locks.

"Weell, I can't do it." Kise stated, as he looked at the last car in the lot.

"What do you mean, Ryouta? Just pick one, you're wasting time."

"Ah, no Akashicchi. I said I can't, not that I won't." Akashi raised an eyebrow. "All of the cars have anti-theft systems, so if I even tried to pick one, we'd just be riding in a vehicle with a constant alarm sounding. Which would attract zombies everywhere we went.." Akashi nodded in understanding.

"What do we do now, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"Ryouta and Shintarou, you two keep looking for a vehicle, everyone else try to find anything that is of use." ordered Akashi.

After everyone was done gathering stuff, they looked to see what they had found. There were batteries, flashlights, some food that was still good and other first aid stuff. The only one who hadn't reported back was Aomine. Kuroko went to look for him, hoping nothing bad had happened to him. He went in the direction he had seen the other teen go in when they entered the building, and saw him standing outside of a room, looking at something that was on the floor, inside.

"Aomine-kun..?" Kuroko asked, seeing the sadness in the taller teens eyes.

"Ah, sorry, Tetsu." Kuroko came up to Aomine's side and looked inside, knowing why the tanned teen had such a look on his face. There was a dead body in the room, but the thing that stood out the most...was the bloody shoe, by the size of it the owner couldn't have been more than 5 years old. The man who was laying in the pool of blood must have been the boy's father, but the boy was nowhere in sight, meaning he had either escaped, or was eaten... They both guessed the latter, seeing the state the shoe was in. Aomine picked up the gun he found next to the body.

"He must've died trying to protecting his son with this gun..." Aomine sent a small look of respect to the body in front of him, before standing back up and walking over to the box of bullets that were on a counter. Seeing that those were the only supplies available in the room Aomine started to head out. "Let's go, Tets-."

He stopped when they both heard groaning behind them, looking back they saw that the man had stood and was moaning something.

"Hir...Hiro...to...Dad's...coming..." Aomine and Kuroko froze. The man was most definitely a zombie...was he trying to protect his son even in death..? Aomine looked into the mans eyes hoping that he was somehow different from the others... Seeing that they were the same look as all the other zombies they had met, he closed his eyes, sighing.

"Don't think too badly of me..." Kuroko looked at Aomine as he raised the gun and shot the man. He could tell that Aomine felt a small amount of respect for the dedication he had for his son, but it was either kill or be killed.

Aomine lowered the gun slowly going up to the body and placing the childs shoe in the father's hand, he was about to turn and walk away, when he felt something holding onto him. He looked down and saw Kuroko was giving him a hug.

"It's alright, Aomine-kun. I'm sure a man like him wouldn't have wanted to harm anyone. What you did, was for the best." Kuroko gave him a small smile and Aomine couldn't remember the last time anyone had given him one as innocent, and genuine as the one he was receiving. He closed his eyes and smiled, ruffling Kuroko's hair.

"Thank you, Tetsu." They walked out of the room to join with the others. Muraskaibara and Akashi were at the table sorting more useful and useless stuff. Aomine showed Akashi the gun and asked if he wanted it, but he declined, so Aomine kept it.

"Everything okay?! We heard a gun shot." Kise and Midorima had come running inside of the store, fearing the worst. When they saw that everyone was still present they relaxed.

"Any luck, Ryouta?"

"You won't believe what we found!" Kise led them all outside and to show them the three vehicles. "Tah daaaah!" Kise moved out of the way and they saw three motor bikes that him and Midorima had found at the back of the store. Kuroko looked at the things with weariness, he had never liked the look of them before and his opinion didn't change even after the world was changed.

"Holy...how'd ya find these Kise?!" Aomine was looking at them with stars in his eyes. Kuroko was glad that the tanned teen was back to normal but he didn't know why he was so excited about those death traps.

"Ahh we have our ways. And look, this one has an attachable cart so Kurokocchi can sit in it!" Kuroko gave him a bland look. So..not only was he going to be near those things, but now he was going to be riding in the part attached to the death trap by a piece of metal..? Aomine saw his less than happy reaction.

"Don't worry, Tetsu. I'll drive. I won't let anything happen to you." There was no way he'd let anything happen to him on his watch. Kuroko was still dubious but he agreed.

"No fair, Aominecchi! I wanted to escort Kurokocchi! I even found them!" Kise glared at the other, but gave up when the other simply ignored him and grabbed the bike with the cart, dragging it to the front of the store. Kise pouted, before he and Murasakibara pushed the other two bikes.

They put all the supplies they found inside of a backpack, handing the luggage to Kuroko who insisted to hold it since he would have more room than the others since the cart didn't need him to concentrate on driving or holding onto someone.

They all got on their bikes, Aomine with Kuroko, Murasakibara and Akashi, and much to both of their dislike, a frowning Midorima and a pouting Kise. As the three bikes took off down the street, Kuroko wondered.

_'What will happen to us all from now on...?'_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, XxSillyKittyxX, Myadorabletetsuya, Puncakegoddess, luchiaseirin, CureNoble0, clarit, ninja-master-of-the-moon, EclipseKuran, Ldrmas, and Talltree-san! =)

**A/N 2: **I googled searched if the things they found were sold at hardware stores and it said they were...but you know how google is...could be wrong. XD The "underlines" are english =)

**Warning: Gore and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**On the way to the base camp**_

Terrified, Kuroko was plain terrified. They had been riding for at least half an hour and everytime Aomine ran over a bump, the cart would shake, almost feeling like it was about to tip, but it never did. He still couldn't help but think it would...

"You alright Tetsu?" Aomine asked, noticing how tense the boy was.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, A-Aomine-kun." He didn't want to make everyone stop just because he couldn't get used to the bike. Aomine didn't believe him and motioned to the others that he was stopping. When the vehicle parked, Kuroko immediately got out of the cart.

"What's the matter, Daiki?" Akashi walked over, checking to see if anything was wrong with the vehicles condition, but found nothing wrong.

"Well, do ya think we can change vehicles..?"

"Whaaat, but I like the freedom!" Kise said. He loved the wind in his face, if only he didn't have to ride it with Midorima he would be in cloud nine.

"But, Tetsu doesn't seem to like it..."

"Ehh? Why didn't you say so, Kuro-chin?"

"You did not ask, so I felt no need to." Kuroko replied, blandly.

"I suppose a new vehicle is best..According to the map, there's a city we have to go through to get to the base, there will be more zombies there, so motorbikes will be a bad idea in that situation. Especially if our environment increasing or decreasing speeds theory was correct." Akashi took in Midorima's words and agreed that it was necessary.

"Alright, we'll head back." They got back on and turned the bikes around and drove to the area of abandoned cars that they had passed earlier. They found a few cars that had the keys inside of the ignition, but there were a few that must have been involved in a crash when everything went haywire.

They searched around more, and found a small semi truck that only had a few dents in the front, and when Aomine started up the truck, it's engine sounded like it was in perfect condition. They all settled into the truck, Kise didn't mind the loss of the motorbike now since he got to sit next to the bluenette and hug him as much as he wanted, much to Kuroko's Midorima's and Aomine's annoyance. They drove in silence for a few miles when the purple-haired teen spoke up.

"Aka-chin, I'm out of snacks..." Murasakibara mumbled, looking at his empty bag, sadly. Akashi sighed, knowing how moody the other got when he didn't have anything to eat.

"We will stop at the next store we see, Atsushi. Hold on until then." Murasakibara nodded, hoping they'd get his sweets soon.

Akashi was glad that the next store they came upon was a hardware store, they would be able to get a lot of stuff to fight off any zombies they could run into on the way. They went inside of the store, each checking to make sure that there were no zombies inside. When they confirmed that there wasn't any around, Akashi told everyone to find anything to defend themselves with since they only had Aomine's shotgun. They nodded and split up to find their own weapons.

Murasakibara managed to find a sledgehammer and of course twenty bags of chips that were at the front of the store. Kise found a long-handled heavy-duty gardening hoe and sharpened it a bit more. Midorima found a set of archery bows and arrows. Akashi managed to find a decent set of knives, though they weren't as good as the old ones that Hanamiya had taken. And, Aomine had his shotgun, so he didn't need anything. But Kuroko was still looking around, not sure what to get.

"What are you doing, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked, he had wandered down the aisles looking when he saw the other wrapping tape around his fingers. Midorima flinched at the sudden sound, not noticing he was there, but recovered and looked down at the curious boy.

"I'm taping my fingers. It's to protect them from the point of the arrow when I shoot."

"Midorima-kun is good at archery?"

"I used to do some archery as a hobby. There's nothing like the feeling you get when you successfully hit a target from a distance." He said when he saw the fascinated look on the boys face, he pushed up his glasses. "Perhaps I can show you how to shoot sometime, only because it's a useful skill, of course."

"I'd like that, Midorima-kun, but I'm afraid I have horrible aim. I appreciate your thoughtfulness, though." Kuroko gave the other a small smile, full of appreciation, before saying he'd see the other when he was finished, not noticing the light blush on the green-haired teens face.

_'Hmm..I'm not good at shooting so no guns or anything...Maybe a knife..?'_ He looked around seeing that he was in the sporting goods section. He hadn't been down this aisle before... Kuroko was about to leave the aisle when he caught sight of something.

"A golf club..?" Kuroko asked, face going blanker as he couldn't help but picturing a zombie as a golf ball and him hitting it. Strange...

_'It does have a longer reach so it's safer than charging in with a knife. And it's pretty light...I guess it'll be okay ...maybe.'_ He decided it was better than nothing, so he took one and started heading to the front of the store where Akashi said to meet. And saw that he was the last to arrive.

"Sorry for taking so long." He spoke up after they ignored him for five minutes. They jumped and stared at him.

"T-Took you long enough Kurokocch-." Kise said, recovering from the shock, and looked at the object in the bluenette's hand, before bursting out laughing. "Hahahaha, Kurokocchi are you going to hit a home run?!" Only to get embarrassed when Midorima pointed out he said it wrong.

"It's a hole-in-one, idiot." Midorima corrected the blonde, but he also found the object the other had found, amusing. Kuroko remained blank-face, ignoring the fun they were having at his expense.

"Is everyone ready?" Akashi asked, nodding in approval when he saw they had gotten decent weapons and that the giant had his snacks. They headed out of the store, getting back onto the road that led to the city that Midorima had mentioned. As they approached the city, they were glad they had made the decision to exchange the bikes for the truck. The city streets were practically swarming with zombies and they were so packed together, if they were still on the motorcycles, there was no way they would've been able to drive through this mess.

"There are so many in this city..." They had kind of forgotten just how bad everything was now that they were out of the rural areas. The mood in the truck turned solemn, as the teens stared out of windows, looking at the beings on the streets.

They continued their way through the city, knowing they were getting closer to their goal.

* * *

_**At the Base**_

"We should arrive soon." Midorima said, studying the map. Everyone perked up at hearing those words. Sure enough, about a mile later they came across a sign saying 'Japan Defense Forces'. Aomine took a right when they reached the turn that lead to the driveway of the base.

"Finally! Think they'll let us in?" asked Kise, they ignored him and looked around at the unusually empty road.

"There aren't any gate guards in this place..?" Aomine asked, seeing that no one was manning the gate entrance.

"Maybe they are on break?" Kuroko wondered, finding it strange as well.

"There's no way the army would leave the gates unguarded, especially when there's the risk of zombies entering." Midorima was starting to get a bad feeling, and from the look in Akashi's eyes, he was too.

"Stay alert, something doesn't seem right about this place." Akashi said, narrowing his eyes when they were already meters away from the guard gate, and still no one had stopped them from entering. Aomine drove slowly, not wanting to make any sudden moves in case there were guards waiting farther down.

As the buildings of the base came into view, they saw that they didn't have to worry about being shot on sight. The road was littered with dead bodies and about a dozen of undead, some of them were citizens and others had military uniforms on.

"Ehh, so even the army were too weak to hold them off.." Murasakibara stared, at the scene in disappointment.

"Even if they were soldiers, they were still humans, and even people trained to kill enemies would hesitate to kill those they worked with." Midorima said. "But they did manage to kill a lot of them." The soldiers had managed to kill at least two dozen of them.

"We need to dispose of them, otherwise they may swarm us while we search for the guns." They nodded and got to work taking each of them out, one at a time. Akashi was impressed at how fast they managed to complete the task, even Kuroko had managed to kill one with the club he had gotten from the store. "Let's head to the armory and get going as soon as possible."

"There are guns right here. Can't we just take these, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, picking one up that was laying on the ground. Akashi shook his head.

"Even if we did, we'd still need ammunition, once the guns are empty they're useless. We would still have to go to the armory and find some, otherwise this whole trip would've been for nothing." Kuroko didn't like the idea of going into an unknown place, especially when they had found so many zombies and they weren't even at the main part of the facility yet.

"Why couldn't this be simple...?" Aomine grumbled, angry that it was Hanamiya's fault they had to do this.

"But if it were simple it'd be boring, Aominecchi!" The tanned teen glared at the blonde.

Akashi told them all to split up into groups of three, so they would cover more ground. They agreed, not wanting to spend more time here than necessary. Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima went to check the south end of the building, while Kise, Aomine and Kuroko checked the north. They split up, agreeing to meet at the main building in one hour.

The blonde and the two blue-haired teens were walking down the hallway of the north end of the base.

"What's the matter, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked when he noticed the blue-haired boy's face held a slight thoughtful look.

"I just...I hoped there would be people here...that could help." Aomine sighed, ruffling the frowning boys hair.

"We all did, but we cant dwell on that. Right now we need to find the armory so we can get out of here." Kuroko nodded, understanding but still a little disheartened.

They checked the first floor and only found meeting rooms and lecture halls, so they went up another floor to search there. After several rooms they were about to give up, but they heard the sound of something falling and hitting the ground in a room they were about to pass.

_'A zombie..?'_ They wondered, figuring someone must have gotten bit and then tried to hide.

"Might as well get some fun from this boring search!" Kise said, gripping handle of the sharpened hoe he had brought with them, before opening the door and raising it, ready to attack. He stopped though when he saw a man sitting there, whimpering in the corner.

"St-Stop right there! Stay a-away, dammit!" He had his eyes closed but when he heard the door open he pulled his knife out and held it in front of him.

_'A...survivor..?' _They stared at the man. Seeing no blood or bites on him, they were relieved. There were people who weren't infected!

"Excuse me," Kuroko spoke up seeing the man was panicking at the silence. "Please, calm down. We are not here to hurt you." At the soft and polite voice, he looked up at the people who had entered the room for the first time. Seeing that they were indeed normal he immediately dropped the knife before running up and grabbing the boy who had spoken, lifting him up and clinging to him for dear life. Kuroko froze, not used to a stranger suddenly hugging him.

"Th-Thank god! I-I was thinking that I was the only one left alive in the world!" Kuroko was having trouble breathing because of the vise like grip the other had him in. But it was understandable, he had his friends around, but this guy was alone for a long time so of course he'd be this happy to finally see someone.

"H-Hey! Get off of Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled, snapping out of his shock at the scene of a big grown man sobbing while hugging someone younger than him. He walked up to them and pried his hands off of the bluenette before glaring at him.

"S-Sorry, I'm just..relieved." Kise just narrowed his eyes more, seething that this man had hugged his friend. Only he was supposed to do that!

"I can't believe it... I thought everyone here had died. Where were you hiding? I checked almost everywhere!"

"Oh, we came from a reformatory miles away." Aomine said, getting bored of the man already.

"A reformatory? Then you kids are...is it safe there? Are there more survivors?!"

"Yeah, they managed to secure the whole place. Not a single zombie there." Kise said, he was actually pretty impressed that Hanamiya had managed to do all that but..he would never admit it to that guy!

"Please! Let me come with you!" Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"Hah? Why should we? We are just here for ammo and guns to bring back, you'll just be a nuisance."

"I-I know where the armory is!" He saw them all look at him in interest. "But you have to take me with you after you get what you need. Deal?" They looked at each other, agreeing. In all honesty, Kuroko would've wanted the guy to come with them anyway, but now they could get out of here quicker since he knew the location of what they needed.

The man smiled, gratefully when they agreed, and the four of them started the walk to the armory. Aomine kept trying to get the man to just tell them where it was, but he was smarter than he looked, knowing that if he did then there was a chance that they'd leave him behind. They went through a set of doors that led to a skywalk, looking outside of the windows, the man noticed there were dead zombies.

"Wow, you guys must be good. Many of my friends tried to fight against those slow zombies, but even though they were soldiers it took them a while, yet you kids were able to and so quick, how'd you manage to kill the nimble ones?"

"What are you talking about? There are fast zombies here?" The three teens shared a worried look. Thinking back to the thing they met at the city.

_'Nimble..? Sure the ones in the city were fast but...by the way they just rammed into objects I wouldn't call them nimble.'_

"Could there be someone else like that man we saw in the city, around here?" Kuroko asked.

"I doubt it, the ones at the gate were so slow, this guy must be hallucinating." Aomine whispered so the man behind them wouldn't hear. Kise agreed, the man had been paranoid when they had walked into the room. Maybe everything had taken its toll on him.

"Excuse me, but could it be that a man with long white hair was here?" Kuroko asked, both hoping that it was and wasn't true. He was starting to get a bad feeling...

"Huh? No, I haven't seen a man like that around here. Only those dog-like things."

"Dog..?" Kise was about to ask the man to explain what he meant, but he didn't get the chance to when something crashed through the window, slammed right into the man they had just met and clamped it's teeth around his throat, breaking his neck.

"What the..." They all stared, wide-eyed at the figure that had the dead man's neck in its jaw.

The thing before them wasn't like any zombie they had seen before. It was most definitely not a dog since it had hands, and feet that resembled belonged to a human. But.. the limbs and spine were bent at odd angles that gave it the posture of an animal, and it's face...It had no lips, revealing human like teeth, sunken eyes, and it's nose was gone, showing just white bone and the muscles underneath.

"First that pheromone man...and now mutations?!" Kise yelled, backing away from the disturbingly disfigured zombie, that was grinning at them.

"A-Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, we should go..." Kuroko was looking outside, and saw two more of the 'dogs' sitting in a tree, staring at them. They both nodded, getting ready to run down the hallway when another one jumped through the window and blocked off the path.

"Heh, they seem smarter than regular zombies, huh?" The fact that they were able to comprehend situations was unnerving.

_'This won't be good if they catch us...I could use the gun, but the other two might attack while I reload...And if they're as fast as that man said they were, they would finish us off by then.' _Aomine came to a decision, it was better than just staying here, and when he looked at Kise, he saw that he had the same idea too. They nodded to each other.

"When I let you go Tetsu, you have to run, okay?" Kuroko gave him a confused look, but got his answer when Aomine picked him up, before jumping out of the second story window, Kise jumping right after. When the tanned teen landed, he stumbled a little before releasing his hold on the bluenette. Kuroko immediately ran when his feet touched the ground, hearing the three dogs start to give chase.

When Aomine felt they had enough distance, he turned around, shooting the closest two before running again and reloading the gun. They all looked over their shoulders when they heard the sound of flesh being ripped open. The two dogs Aomine had shot...were being eaten by four other dogs that had joined the chase.

_'They are eating their own kind?!'_ The fact that they saw anything, including themselves, as food made them fear them even more.

Aomine saw something to Kise's right, one of them had caught up and was almost close enough to bite the blonde. He aimed the gun at Kise, who seeing this knew something was wrong. He immediately grabbed Kuroko's collar, moving his head out of the way of the shot that was going to come. Kuroko was caught off guard for a second since he had focused on using all of his energy just to keep up with the other two, and when the gun fired he felt his ears ring since it had fired close to his head.

"There's a shed there!" Kise yelled, when he saw that there were at least ten dogs chasing them now. There was no way they could out run them all. The blonde arrived at the door first, and yanked the door open, letting Aomine and Kuroko go in before himself, then slamming the door shut and locking it behind them.

When they didn't hear the mutants try to get through the door, they collapsed, panting from the fast paced run. Kuroko leaned back, putting his hands on the ground to support himself, but when he did he felt his hand touch something wet. He slowly raised his hand and looked at the substance that was on it.

_'B-Blood..?'_

He slowly turned around, expecting to see one of those dog things, but what he saw made his gasp. Aomine and Kise turned around at the noise and froze. There were at least five bodies in there, and all of them were missing their limbs. But the thing that really got to them was that one of the people there was still alive, eyes wide open in pain and staring at them. They could only stare at him in shock when he spoke.

"P-Please...k-kill me..." Kuroko shuddered at the desperate tone he spoke it in, but it was obvious he was in pain since his arms and legs were gone. What should they do..?

"Kurokocchi, step away from him." Kise said in a calm voice.

"Wh-What..?" The blonde was looking at the tanned teen, who was holding up his gun and aiming it at the pained man on the floor. "A-Aomine-kun..?"

"Tetsu, we don't have anything to help him, and he will eventually die of blood loss like the others back there. He's just going to be in pain longer if we don't do this. It's..the only way." The bluenette looked at the pleading look in the mans eyes and knew it was true, he hesitantly moved out of the way and turned around, not being able to watch. But he did hear the man utter two words before Aomine pulled the trigger.

"Thank..you..." A bang, and then silence. After that they were quiet, Kise and Aomine started to relax when they were finally safe. But Kuroko felt something was odd... He looked at the bodies in wonder.

_'How did these people get in here...? Their arms and legs are missing, so they couldn't have walked into here...and theres nothing in here that could have attacked them..'_ Kuroko's eyes widened. _'Then..'_

"Did they bring the bodies here to have something to eat later on...? Could this be where... they store their food..?" Kuroko muttered, piecing everything together. Aomine and Kise's eyes widened. If it was...then..They all looked out of the bars, and saw dozens of those things out there, all looking at them with hungry, mocking grins.

"Pff, we walked right into their trap..." Kise slid down the wall, putting a hand to his head.

"You go on ahead, Kise, Tetsu.." The bluenette looked at the tanned teen, who was sitting against the wall, looking paler than usual. "I'll shoot any of them that come close."

"W-What do you mean..Aomine-kun..?" He was worried about the state that he was in.

_'Did he...was he bitten...? He couldn't have been.. None of the dogs got close enough to him to bite him.'_

"But..Aominecchi..you-you're coming too, right..?" Aomine gave them both a small, sad smile.

"No, I can't run anymore.." The tanned teen lifted his hand, showing Kuroko the large blood covered piece of glass that had been embedded in his foot. Kuroko was slightly relieved that his friend wasn't going to turn into one of them. If he had..he didn't know what he could do. But, from the amount of blood that was pouring from his foot, and the deep gash...Kuroko knew that Aomine couldn't possibly run, in fact blood loss looked like it'd be the cause. Kuroko hurriedly used his teeth to rip off a piece of cloth, before wrapping it around the wound, but the bleeding didn't stop.

_'He must have gotten fallen on it when the window broke, and running all that way with it still in there made it worse...'_

"I-I can carry you." Kuroko couldn't give up on his friend, not after all they had been through... Not after all the other had done for him.

"There's no way you could carry me, Tetsu." When Kuroko opened his mouth to talk again, he stopped him. "Don't even think about arguing, you know you can't hold me and run from all of those things. You and Kise run, I'll cover you both." He saw his friend reload his gun.

"B-But, I'm sure there is a wa-" Kuroko was interrupted by a determined voice behind him.

"I'll go, Aominecchi." Kise said, face serious.

"What are you talking about, Kise?"

"I'm saying, that you cover me and I'll distract those things, so Kurokocchi can escape." They both stared at him, in shock.

"Wh-What?! No, Kise-kun!" Kuroko looked between Kise and Aomine, who were both silent. "Say something, Aomine-kun! Tell him it's a horrible idea, there are too many!"

"Kurokocchi..if we all stay here, there's a chance that none of us will be able to get out. Even if the others realize we are missing, they don't know where we are, and Aominecchi..he needs first aid." Kuroko could see that Aomine was sweating more than before. "Once I lure them away, you have to find the others, and get help for Aominecchi, alright?"

"I-I." He couldn't... he couldn't agree to this knowing what would happen to the blonde. Kise saw the hesitation he felt he had to explain himself or the other would never allow him to do this.

"Look, I was in the reformatory because my friends said it was a good idea to rob a store, saying if we did it with fake guns they couldn't possibly do anything. I had never done anything like that...sure, I got into fights, but robbery..? I never would've done that if he never mentioned it, but I still agreed, we were friends so I didn't want him to think differently about me. But, as soon as the police came he ratted me out saying it was all my idea." Kise paused, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I'm glad though..if I wasn't sent there then I wouldn't have met you."

"To tell you the truth Kurokocchi, when I first met you that day, I thought you were just some weak, nobody. But you... you're really strong. You try to help people, even if it risks your life... heck, you even stood up to that man we saw in the city the other day..If I were in your shoes, I probably would've just ran, and... I didn't even get out of the car to help when I saw it coming for you...I'm such a coward, Kurokocchi, I'm always trying to be something I'm not just to have people see me in a certain way." Kise smiled at the bluenette. "But I'm sure now, I want to help you, to protect you."

Kuroko was at a loss of words when Kise finished.

_'Has Kise-kun been feeling this way the entire time..?'_

"Ahhh. That felt good to get out!" Kise said, trying to ease the heavy mood he had created.

"Kise..you..." Aomine started. "You're so lame."

"Wah?! So mean!" When he looked at Aomine though, he saw that the other looked impressed by his bold words. Kise sighed, looking at Kuroko for a while before smiling.

"Just one more thing before I go, Kurokocchi." Kuroko opened his mouth to protest against him leaving again, and Kise seeing this took the opportunity. He leaned down and caught the bluenette's lips with his own, both of them staring into the others eyes. Blue eyes were shocked, and topaz were determined and..sad? When Kise pulled away, Kuroko blushed, realizing what had just happened. Aomine almost looked ready to kill.

"Heheh, had to do it at least once!" Kise gave Kuroko a toothy grin, before his expression turned serious and he looked at Aomine, who was still inwardly seething that the blonde had kissed Kuroko, but not petty enough to take back his word of shooting the things.

"Kise..-kun.." Kuroko started, but Kise ignored him, staring straight ahead in concentration. Kise nodded, showing he was ready and put his hand on the doorknob. Aomine raised the gun, preparing to shoot any of the creatures that got too close to the blonde.

He turned the knob and dashed straight at the mutants, running forward, trusting Aomine to take care of the more threatening attacks, and dodging the others. Kuroko watched marveling at how the blonde reacted so fast as he avoided his attackers. When Kise disappeared around the corner, dogs right on his trail, Kuroko knew it was time to go. He had to get Aomine help, otherwise Kise's bravery would have been for nothing.

"I'll be back, Aomine-kun.." They both knew that he had to run there and back fast, in case...

_'No, don't think of that.'_

Aomine, sat against the wall, listening to Kuroko as he left the shed. He couldn't believe the blonde had done that.. he always thought of him as selfish and careless, but after all that he had admitted..he saw him differently. And now...he thought back remembering how close those dogs were to the blonde when he turned that corner...

"That moron.." He stopped when he heard more than one pair of footsteps near. He stood and looked through the barred windows, and saw that two of the dogs hadn't followed Kise. And they were slowly stalking towards the jogging bluenette in the distance.

"TETSU!" He yelled, hoping the other would hear him. When he saw Kuroko stop and look back towards the sound, he saw he had only made thing worse. He reached into his pocket to grab another bullet, but cursed when there weren't anymore left. Now that their prey knew they were there, the mutants picked up their pace, running fast towards the blue-haired boy. Kuroko seeing this, turned back the way he was heading before and ran as fast as he could, disappearing from Aomine's view. The tanned teen was about to go out to save him, even if he couldn't run, but as he looked outside again he saw the dogs that had chased Kise were starting to come back.

_'So Kise...'_ He couldn't go after Kuroko now even if he wanted to, he'd be eaten by the two dozen mutants as soon as he stepped outside. Feeling helpless, he slammed his fist against the wall.

_'God dammit...'_

* * *

Kuroko didn't know what to do. Those dogs were right behind him and he was getting so tired. He was getting closer and closer to a clearing and they showed no intention of stopping the chase.

_'If they're after me..then Kise-kun...'_ Kuroko's eyes widened in realization, he was so shocked by the reality of what it meant that he didn't notice the uneven ground that seperated the small park from the road.

The bluenette tripped, falling to the hard pavemented road, roughly. Seeing that their prey was stunned, the two grinning mutants looked at him and Kuroko lifted the club in his hands as they got closer and closer. No, he couldn't die here! He had to tell everyone about Aomine. He closed his eyes to gather himself, but all of a sudden he heard the sound of metal hitting flesh, followed by a wetness hitting his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the dogs weren't there anymore,only a weird armored van in front of him with the words 'Tiger's Firework Shop'.

_'A...firework truck...'_ His thoughts were interrupted as a tall dark red haired teen walked out from the van, wearing a cocky grin.

"Ya see that, Tatsuya?! Told ya they wouldn't notice what hit them."

"You overdid it again, Taiga." Another teen with black hair stepped out as well. Neither noticed the bluenette on the ground who they had unintentionally saved.

Kuroko stared at the two in wonder, and confusion.

* * *

**A/N 3:** The poll ended with this:  
MidoKuro: 1  
OtherKuro: 3  
**ManyKuro: 6**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews, eggnonymous, Puncakegodess, The Magnetic Witch, Sarekkandarikulover, Assassins Mistress, EclipseKuran, CureNoble0, Akira Phantomthief, ninja-master-of-the-moon, LuchiaSeiren, XxSillyKittyxX,and Adventure Time!

**A/N 2: **The "underlines" are english =)

**Warning: Gore and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**At the Base**_

"Are you sure there are weapons here, Tatsuya?" Kagami asked, getting bored. They had been driving around the base for the second time and they hadn't seen a building that looked remotely like an armory.

"This is a military base Taiga, of course it has an armory somewhere." Himuro said, to his impatient brother. When they decided to come here they had hoped to find help, someone..anyone who had survived. But seeing the state this place was in, their hope was diminishing by the second.

"This is seriously a bummer, we should've just stayed where we were..." Hirumo sighed in annoyance. Kagami had been complaining about this trip here for a long time.

"We still need weapons, moron. Or did you forget that we are running out of explosives?"

"Hey! Don't call me that!" The red-head turned his head around to glare at the other, who was in the back, replacing the firework rounds that they had tested earlier.

"Yeah, yeah." When all of the canisters were reloaded, he went back to sit in the passenger seat. "Maybe we should just try checking inside of the buildings, the armory may not even be a single building." Kagami sighed. As he looked at the numerous bodies of zombies on the ground, he had to give the military credit for taking care of so many of them.

"Fine.." He was about to turn the van around when he saw two dogs walking slowly from a small patch of trees and into the road.

_'That's odd...why are they moving so slow..?'_ They had a look of concentration on their faces and seemed to be focused on heading towards something. But when he looked in the direction that they were looking he saw nothing, so he shrugged it off and grinned

"I bet you that I can hit both of them before they can get out of the way, Tatsuya." They both knew how fast those things were, and Kagami doubted he'd be able to since they had tried before, but he was bored and wanted a challenge.

"You're on, but if you lose then next time, it's your turn to refill the cannons ." Himuro smirked, knowing that he would win the bet. "Of course, if you win then I'll do it with no complaints."

Kagami agreed to the terms, putting the van into gear and stepping on the gas. As the car got closer and closer to the dogs, who surprisingly didn't look in their direction even though they were so close. Kagami grinned when he heard the two thuds, followed by a crushing sound he laughed in triumph, before looking over at an upset Himuro. He got up from the seat and opened the van door to see his handy work.

"Ya see that, Tatsuya?! Told ya they wouldn't notice what hit them." He taunted, after seeing the crushed bodies of the creatures. Truthfully, he had been expecting more of a chase and was slightly upset that he had killed them so fast.

"You overdid it, again, Taiga." Himuro said, looking at the sickening mess that was on their van.

_'Great...now I have to have canister duty again...'_ Himuro couldn't help but wonder how the dogs didn't notice them coming. _'The other ones we tried to run over had dodged and ran away, so why...'_

"Um.." Both Kagami and Himuro jumped, hearing a voice but not seeing anyone there.

"Did you hear that, Tatsuya?" The red-head whispered to the other, who nodded and looked around, eyes narrowed. Where was it coming from..?

"I'm right here." They heard a voice say in Japanese and looked down seeing a short blue-haired boy with emotionless blue eyes looking up at them, only a foot away.

"Wh-What the?!" The tall teen backed up until his back was pressed against the van. Himuro was also disturbed.

_'Where did he come from?! Wait a minute...he's not a zombie...So there is someone else who survived!'_ Kagami was both relieved and shocked.

"Thank for help." The bluenette said in broken english, giving them both a bow. They stared at him in shock and confusion. They had helped him..? When..? He must have noticed their questioning expressions because he simply pointed to the remains of the zombies they had just ran over.

"I see, that's why they didn't notice us...They were after you?" Himuro asked, when the boy just tilted his head with a confused look on his face, he remembered that the boy had spoke japanese, so he restated his question. "I see, that's why they didn't notice us...They were after you?"

"Yes, they started chasing me after I went to..." He paused, remembering the reason he had left in the first place. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thank you again." Even though he was glad he had met more survivors, he had to get the first aid kit and tell everyone where Aomine was.

When Kagami saw the panicked look on the bluenette's face, he reached a hand out and grabbed his shoulder. If he let this boy go on his own when there were zombies around, he would never forgive himself.

"Please let go, I need to save my friend." Kuroko said when the other wouldn't let him go.

_'There's more than just him?'_ Kagami sighed, he couldn't possibly leave two kids alone.

"Alright, we'll help you, kid. Get in." Kuroko resisted the urge to tell them not to call him a kid, but since they were nice enough to help, he decided to let it go for now.

"Thank you so much." Kuroko gave them a grateful look, before stepping inside the van.

"I'm Kagami Taiga, by the way!" Kagami said with a grin, before pointing to the black-haired teen who was sitting in the back fiddling with something. "And he's Himuro Tatsuya. And you are?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagami-kun, Himuro-san." He nodded politely to them. They stared at the boys politeness, not used to it.

"So, where is this friend of yours?" He noticed the boy was wiping off the blood that was on his face, he got a little worried but since he saw no wounds Kagami figured it wasn't his own.

"He's in the shed. If you go through the tree area, and take a right, it should be straight ahead." Kagami nodded and started up the van, before heading in the direction he was told to. As they made it out of the trees and took the right turn, Kagami slammed on the breaks, making both Himuro and Kuroko jerk forward.

"What was that for, Taiga?!" He looked at Kagami and knew something was wrong, so he followed his gaze. There were dozens of those dogs in front of the shed the bluenette had told them his friend was in. Kuroko, seeing that all the dogs had returned felt his heart drop.

_'So Kise-kun really...'_

"Your friend...is in there?!" Himuro wasn't so sure about this anymore, but looking at Kagami he knew the red-head was going to enjoy this.

"You take the driver's seat, Tatsuya!" Kagami climbed into the back of the van and began grabbing objects from the containers. Kuroko's eyes widened when he saw him remove something that looked like a weird shaped firework and a torch gun.

"Let's see how much damage the new mixture can do! Turn the van around, Tatsuya." Himuro turned the vehicle so the trunk was facing the zombies. Kagami opened the trunk door, lit the firework, and placed it in the holder cannon. A moment later the cylinder shot out of the cannon with a loud bang, making an arc in the sky and landed in the middle of the crowd of zombies. Kagami shut the trunk door and nothing happened for a few seconds, and Kuroko thought that the red-head had made a mistake, but when he looked at him, he just grinned and looked outside of the window.

The bluenette stared wide-eyed as the firework exploded with a loud bang and fire erupted, surrounding the dogs. They all caught on fire, some running away with the flames eating at their skin, while others that were closer to the blast instantly fell to the ground, roasted to a crisp.

"Ahahaha, buuurn!" As Kuroko looked at the excited look on Kagami's face, he had a feeling that the red-head would fit in nicely with the others...though, Himuro looked less than impressed.

"Taiga, you idiot! How much explosives did you put in the new mixture?!" Himuro yelled at the red-head.

"Uhh..a lot..?" He hadn't expected the new home-made firecracker to have that much of an explosion. But he enjoyed watching the zombies burn.

"Aomine..-kun..." They both looked over at the blunette, who had stopped looking at the zombies, was staring at the shed his friend was in, in horror. The flames had reached the shed and it was slowly spreading. Kagami then remembered that they had come to save his friend and realized that he had gone a little overboard.

"Ah, crap..."

* * *

Aomine's eyes widened as he heard a loud bang coming from outside. He immediately got up and looked, seeing the whole field covered in fire. There were dogs running away on fire, but some of them stayed and waited, looking at the tanned teen in hopes he would come out and they would get a final meal before they burned. Aomine would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that the shed had also started to catch fire.

_'So...It's either step outside and be eaten, or stay and burn to death..'_ Aomine chuckled ruefully. He sighed and sat back down waiting for the flames to reach him, he refused to give those things a meal. The tanned teen only watched as the flames enveloped the bodies of the five dead men who had been in the shed. At least they wouldn't feel the pain of being burnt alive. He wished he had saved a bullet for himself to make it end quicker, but then again, he felt he didn't deserve it. Not only was Kise gone..but Kuroko hadn't returned meaning he hadn't made it either.

_'I failed them both...'_

The flames were almost at his feet, when he heard the sound of a car motor getting closer. He closed his eyes as the wall that had the shed door on it suddenly began to crumble and debris flew everywhere. Opening his eyes, he saw a van that looked to be covered in metal. The door of the van slid open and a stranger with red-hair was revealed.

"Hey! Come on!" Kagami shouted, seeing that there really was someone inside of the burning shed, not the kid he was expecting but someone nonetheless. Aomine stared at the stranger in confusion.

_'Who..?'_

"Aomine-kun! Hurry!" Aomine saw Kuroko in the passenger seat and was instantly filled with relief. Kuroko had made it...he hadn't died. He slowly stood, walking over to the opened door of the van, but when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he ran in the strangers' direction, raising the barrel of the shot gun.

Kagami looked at him in shock when he suddenly changed his demeanor and charged straight for him. But then he saw the tanned person stop short of him and bring down the barrel of the gun with enough force to pierce the skull of a dog that had been running towards the open door of the van.

"Alright, let's go." Aomine got into the van, ignoring the frowning face of the red-head that was in the driver's seat, heading straight for Kuroko who steered him to the back seat where there was more room.

"Where to now?" He was still a bit angry at the other teen for completely ignoring him. Sure it was his fault for setting the shed on fire but...he didn't know that yet!

"Our other friends should be at the main building." Kagami drove out of the fire and towards the building Kuroko mentioned.

"Others..There's more than just you two?!" Himuro asked in disbelief. Only a few minutes ago they thought they were alone, and now they were going to be around more people than they've seen in weeks.

"Yes, we came here for guns and ammo." Kuroko was wrapping the gauze, that Himuro gave him when he saw the wound, around Aomine's foot. The two Americans now knew why the blue-haired boy had looked so frantic before, there was a fair amount of blood coming from it.

"Who are these people, Tetsu?" Aomine whispered, staring at the two suspiciously.

"The one driving is Kagami Taiga, and he is Himuro Tatsuya. They saved me from those dogs." The bluenette finished wrapping the wound and sat down next to the older.

"Sorry you had to go through so much trouble, Tetsu..." Aomine said closing his eyes, he felt bad that the bluenette went through all of this because of a mistake on his part.

"What do you mean, Aomine-kun?" The tanned teen looked at the other, who had his head tilted and a confused look in his eyes.

"If I hadn't gotten injured then you wouldn't have had to go and bring help back for me, and risk..."

"But, I wanted to go back for Aomine-kun." Kuroko looked at the taller teen, a sincere smile on his face. "Because Aomine-kun, we're friends, right?" Aomine stared at Kuroko, wondering what he's done to deserve meeting such a kind person, after all the stuff he's done in his life. He let out a small chuckle, and then smiled a little.

"Yeah, we are, Tetsu..." He saw the bluenette raise a fist, and stared at it blankly. "Huh?" Kuroko looked at his hand before putting it down, not realizing he had raised it unintentionally.

"Sorry..habit..My friends and I from high school used to do it, so... It's nothing..." Seeing the smile dim at the mention of his old friends, Aomine raised his fist and held it up.

"I don't get it, but...if it's that important to you.." He felt embarrassed doing something like this, but when he saw the smile return to the bluenette's face as they bumped fists, he didn't mind feeling foolish.

"Aww, you guys are so cute." Aomine looked over and glared at the teen who was leaning over the passenger seat, looking at them with a wide, closed-eye smile.

"Please, don't call us cute, Himuro-san." Himuro's smile only widened and raised his arm, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Ahh, I wish I had a younger brother like you. Instead, I'm stuck with this guy." He said sadly, with a frown on his face, pointing to the driver's seat where Kagami was.

"O-Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!" yelled Kagami with an embarrassed blush on his face at being singled out. As they got closer to the main building, he saw figures in the distance.

"Are those four your friends?" Kagami asked when he drove closer and could see that the people standing in front of the entrance of the building weren't zombies. He parked the car a few feet away and turned to the other two in question.

"Yes, they..." Kuroko stopped.

_'Four..?' _Kuroko looked out the window, and froze when he saw the familiar blonde-haired teen standing with his other friends._ 'Kise-kun..Kise-kun's alive...'_

Kuroko opened the van door and went to the group, who didn't notice him until Kise felt a body collide with his. Looking down he saw Kuroko was clinging to him, with his face pressed to his shirt. When Kise felt moisture coming from the place the bluenette was, he felt horrible that he was the reason Kuroko was crying, but he also felt touched that the other cared enough for him to do so.

_'Kurokocchi is alright...thank god.' _He had been worried that the blue-haired boy hadn't made it out and back to the shed in time.

"Kurokocchi.." Kise returned the hug. "I'm sorry, don't cry. See I'm fine!" Aomine walked up to the two of them.

"How, Kise? Those dogs came back..and I thought..." Aomine said, looking at the blonde in shock. Kise patted Kuroko on the back, before answering.

* * *

***Flashback***

Kise was running as fast as he could, the mutants were mere feet away and some of the faster ones were at his side. He swung his weapon but without the proper leverage, it didn't pierce their skulls, leaving nothing more than cut them.

_'If I can shake them off even a little.. then I could make it inside a building.'_

The blonde picked up his pace, using every ounce of energy he had to make it to the door of the building to his left. The dogs, as if realizing his plan, also sped up giving him no time to even think of opening the door, so he ran past it. By the time he would've gotten the door open they would undoubtedly caught up to him and finished him off.

_'W-What can I do..?'_

His legs were starting to feel like jelly and the zombies were starting to catch up, some close enough that he could see them out of the corner of his eyes. As he rounded another corner, he felt himself stumble and as he lost balance the dogs sprang forward, using this moment of weakness to their advantage. Kise closed his eyes, knowing this was it...he was going to die.

_'No, I don't want to die, I have to..I want to see Kurokocchi and everyone again.'_

His grip on the weapon tightened and twisting his body around mid-fall, he swung his arm, slicing the neck of the closest dog, but there were too many. Just as the next dog jumped, Kise heard the sound of a window opening from above him, and a long arm grabbing his collar, pulling him up and into the building. The dogs tried following, but the someone slammed the window shut before they could jump into the room.

"I caught Kise-chin." Murasakibara announced, placing the surprised blonde onto the floor. Akashi and Midorima were staring at the blonde.

"What happened, Ryouta?" Akashi asked, wondering where the other two were. When they had seen Kise run by the first set of windows, Akashi immediately told Murasakibara to get the blonde.

"Wh-What?" Kise was in shock. How..Why..? Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, he walked up to him and shook him hard.

"Answer me, Ryouta. Where are Daiki and Tetsuya?"

"They..Aominecchi! He's hurt! A-And Kurokocchi is...he's supposed to meet you. He didn't come?"

"No, we haven't seen anyone besides you." Kise's eyes widened.

"We have to go get them!" Midorima, who was standing by the window answered him.

"That might not be possible. Those dogs are gone, meaning they went back to their previous location, which I would assume is where Aomine is?"

"That's why we have to go now!" He looked pleadingly to Akashi, hoping that he would agree.

"They will have to wait, Ryouta. We need to-."

"It doesn't matter! Kurokocchi left after I did, if we don't hurry he'll go back to the shed and those things will be waiting there!" Kise was shouting, not believing that Akashi could be so cold. "I bet you don't even care about them do you? You'd just let them di-"

Kise fell to the ground, staring at Akashi, who had punched him. The red-head glared at him before talking again.

"You need to calm down, Ryouta. We are all worried for them, not just you. As I was saying before, we found a map that has the location of where the armory is, we will go there and get guns before blindly charging in there with nothing but these weapons. Do you understand?"

"Yes.. I'm sorry Akashicchi." Kise was ashamed for thinking that his friends would abandon their other two group members. He collected himself before calmly standing up. Akashi, seeing that he had calmed down, headed for the door, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise following behind.

They were almost out of the room when they heard a huge explosion. Looking at each other they rushed to the exit of the main building and were about to run outside, when they saw several dogs running by the door. They stared, seeing that they all had flames covering them and were slowly burning to death. Still, it was possible that they would turn and attack them even if they were in pain. So they waited for them to run past before exiting the building.

Looking in the direction where they had come from, they saw an armored car driving towards them, stopping a few feet away.

***End Flashback***

* * *

When Kise finished his story, the four of them noticed two others walking towards them. The red-head was grinning and the black-haired one had a look of caution on his face as they approached the weapon wielding group.

"So, you're all Kuroko's friends?" They just answered with small nods and narrowed eyes. Kagami felt his eye twitch at the cold response.

_'Geez, how is he friends with these people..?'_

"Who are these two, Tetsuya?" Akashi looked at them both, suspiciously. Something about them didn't seem right.

"I was running from those dogs, then Kagami-kun and Himuro-san ran them over." Kagami was glad that Kuroko had left out the part of how they had narrowly missed him by a foot or two, since that Akashi guy seemed like the type to hold a grudge.

"I see..." Akashi said, then ignored them both all together. "Anyway, we found the armory." Aomine perked up at that and was about to limp over when Kuroko grabbed his arm.

"You shouldn't be walking around, Aomine-kun." He was about to protest, but Kuroko just stared at him with a firm look in his eyes, so he nodded. The bluenette gave Kise one last squeeze before helping Aomine to the van to ride.

"You can all come too, we have plenty of room." Himuro offered. Even though he didn't really like the first impression of them, he would give them a chance since they seemed to be important to Kuroko. They looked at each other and when the red-head nodded, who he guessed was the decision maker of the group, they headed towards the van.

With Akashi giving directions, they made it to a building that was farther back than the main area of the base, near the edge of the city line. It looked like some sort of storage house. Everyone, except for Aomine, who was told to stay in the van and rest, got out and headed towards the building.

_'Tch...It's not that big of a deal...I can walk!' _Aomine watched as they all pried open the doors of the armory. Somewhere behind him he heard the sound of something moving around. He turned around and heard it was coming from what looked like a box with a cloth over it, in the back of the van. As the noise persisted, his curiosity got the best of him and he stood and made his way over to it.

Slowly, he reached for the end of the cloth and pulled it upwards. He froze at what he saw. The object underneath the cloth wasn't a box...it was a cage, and inside of it was a person. The figure had its arms, legs, and face wrapped up in duct tape, except for the hair and nose. From the figure of it, it looked to be an adult woman. He reached inside the cage immediately.

_'What in the world are these guys..? Kidnappers?!' _Aomine was disgusted as he picked up the body of the squirming person and exited the van. He placed the woman on the ground near the van and was about to take off the tape covering the poor woman's face, when a hand was placed on his shoulder and a voice shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let go of her!" At the shout, everyone exited the armory and came outside to see what the problem was. When their eyes landed on the scene in front of them, their eyes widened, Akashi's narrowed. He knew something wasn't right about them as soon as he saw them.

"What...is this?" Aomine asked, the black-haired teen who had stopped him. When Himuro's only answer to his question was him trying to pull Aomine away from the body, the tanned teen spun around and punched him in the face. The other teen fell to the floor, holding his nose. Aomine immediately removed the tape from the persons face, wanting to allow her more air.

"No! Stop!" When the tape was completely removed, he stared at the woman in horror. It was a zombie...They...were keeping a zombie tied up...

"No way..." By this time, Akashi had walked over and stared down. The zombie woman sprang forward in an attempt to bite the man in front of her, but the tanned teen pulled back and held her away from him.

"Move, Daiki." Akashi grabbed one of his knives and moved closer.

"No! Wait! Please!" Himuro shouted, getting up and running over to stop the red-head. "Please, Alex-san is just sick! I know she looks pretty bad right now but...She's not what she looks like, she's completely different from those man-eating zombies!" The group looked at him as if he were crazy. Did he really not see that she had tried to attack Aomine a few seconds earlier..?

"She just needs medicine, then she will be alright! Rabies does that to you, you know?" Kuroko stared at Himuro before looking over at Kagami who was looking away with a pained look on his face. Seeing that, he walked over to Akashi.

"Please, can we just..leave it for now, Akashi-kun?"

"They have a freaking zombie, Kurokocchi!" The blonde was shocked that the bluenette would even think of that. Kuroko just kept staring at Akashi, eyes pleading.

"Fine..but if that thing manages to get free, or does anything. I won't hesitate to kill it, understood?" He glared at the black-haired teen who was begging next to him. When he got a nod in return, he walked away.

Kagami went over and took the woman from Aomine, holding her down as Himuro went into the van, got more tape, and re-taped her face. The mood was tense while Himuro picked the woman up and placed her struggling body back inside the cage.

From outside of the van Kuroko saw Himuro exit the van, but Kagami hadn't. He walked over and went inside, seeing the red-head sitting in the seat with his hands covering his face, a frustrated look on his face. Silently, he sat next to him and spoke up when the other didn't notice him.

"Kagami...-kun?" Kagami jumped, and looked up at the blue-haired boy who talked.

"I just met you, Kuroko and already you've almost given me like three heart attacks!" Kuroko just frowned and Kagami knew why he had come here. "I guess..you came to ask me about...this..?" Kagami gestured to the cage.

When Kuroko nodded, Kagami looked at him for a while before sighing. He honestly didn't know why he wanted to tell a total stranger about their problems but...for some reason this kid had such an earnest aura about him. So he explained.

"Me, Tatsuya and Alex are all orphans, we grew up together in the orphanage, and luckily a kind couple adopted all three of us because of how close we were. Tatsuya..he looked up to Alex. Always wanted her to pay attention to him, loved her even." Kagami paused and looked sadly at his brother.

"About two weeks ago we ran out of food and needed to raid a store for some. We had gone to the same one for a while, and we managed to clear it out so we didn't expect zombies to be inside. But, someone must've found the store and turned. There were about a dozen of them in there and Alex, who went inside first got bit when she went to open the door. She told us to shoot her and I didn't want her to suffer, but Tatsuya, he was in denial, even when she was completely turned he convinced himself it wasn't serious. If I hadn't restrained her I'm sure he would have let her bite him. So he keeps her there thinking she can get cured somehow...I just, don't know what to tell him."

Kuroko stared at Himuro, who was walking outside with a box of ammunition, with sympathy. He understood how the black-haired teen felt, when he saw his parents he had hoped too, even when they wanted to eat him... and if it weren't for his friends getting him out of there, he probably would've just stood there and let them. But...to keep someone locked in a cage..tied up like that...

"I..understand how he feels, Kagami-kun. I felt that way before too." Kagami looked at the bluenette in surprise, in the short time he'd met him, he seemed like the calm type. "My parents turned too, but my friends..they helped me through it. If Kagami-kun were to talk to Himuro-san about how you feel, I'm sure he'd listen."

"You think so..?" Kuroko looked up at the doubtful looking red-head, before giving a small smile.

"I don't know him as well as Kagami-kun, but he seems like an understanding person. He just needs someone to help him through it. And Kagami-kun seems like a kind person, so I'm sure he will feel your honesty when you talk with him." Kagami blushed.

_'How can this kid say such embarrassing stuff with a straight face?!'_

"Why did you...stop that guy from killing Alex?" Kagami asked.

"If Akashi-kun were to kill her..then he would never truly be over it, he needs to be willing to let her go."

The red-head heard the truthfulness in the bluenette's voice and nodded, patting the boys shoulder and standing up. "Thanks, Kuroko."

The two of them exited the van and went to help the others with the armory raiding. Kuroko went inside of the building, while Kagami was stopped by Aomine.

"You two better stay away from Tetsu. I don't trust either of you." Kagami just glared at the tanned teen, before going inside and grabbing a box of rifle bullets effortlessly. He was about to head to the truck when he saw Kuroko in the back of the room, looking down at the box of bullets.

"You alright, Kuroko? Are they too heavy for you to carry?" The pout he received answered his question and he moved to help, but was stopped.

"No need, I can do it, Kagami-kun." Kuroko bent down and with an overly determined face, lifted the box about an inch off of the ground before slowly walking towards the van. Watching the bluenette struggling with the box made Kagami feel like laughing genuinely for the first time since Alex turned, but he smartly smothered it, knowing the other would take it the wrong way. Shaking his head, he continued with the task at hand.

"Kurokocchi! Let me hold it for you!" Kise was standing next to Kuroko as he struggled to carry his third box of ammo to the van.

"You should know by now, Kise-chin. If you want Kuro-chin to do something you can't talk him out of it." When Murasakibara said that, Kuroko was about to thank him, but when the purple giant suddenly lifted him off of the ground, box and all, he frowned. "You just need to do this~."

"Please, put me down, Murasakibara-kun." Everyone could hear the displeasure in his voice as he said this.

"Mmm~ Nope." The purple-haired teen simply carried Kuroko over to the van before putting him down so the bluenette could put the heavy box down. Needless to say...Kuroko decided to stop lifting boxes, not wanting to be picked up again.

Akashi looked at the scene with a small smile, glad that things were getting back to normal. He then caught sight of the two new people and frowned. He didn't want them to cause their group to have problems.

"What's that noise..?" Aomine asked he had pretty good hearing so he heard it before anyone. Sure enough, there was the sound of thumping. They all listened carefully, trying to pinpoint the direction the thumping was coming from.

"Sounds like, running..?" Midorima guessed.

"If it is running, then there must be a lot of people doing it..." Akashi saw movement coming from the other side of the gate. He walked closer to get a better look and stopped.

"What the...What's going on..?" Kagami muttered, seeing dozens of those dogs running in the direction of the city, not even sparring any of them a glance.

"Stop Alex! What's the matter?!" Himuro shouted, looking at the cage, and seeing Alex bash her head against the cage repeatedly.

"They...look like they're running from something." Kise commented. They looked in the direction they were heading towards and saw something they wished they hadn't.

A large pile of zombies, moving in their direction...and on top of the pile was the same man they had seen that other day. And for some reason, Kuroko felt like it was staring at him as it's mouth moved.

"Wh-What is he doing here?!" Aomine gritted his teeth, knowing this was a bad situation. Not only were there dogs, but now that guy had to show up.

"Are they..attacking him?" Midorima saw one of the dogs jump straight for the figure, teeth barred. But as he got close to the man, the zombies in the pile caught the mutant with their mouths and tore it to pieces.

Everyone stared as dog after dog ran at the pile and tried attacking the man, only to end up the same way, until there weren't any left. By this time everyone had ran into the van, preparing to leave. Akashi, seeing Kuroko just standing there, staring up at the man who stared back down at him, yelled.

"Get on, Tetsuya!" Kuroko snapped out of it, turned around and got inside of the van. When the bluenette closed the door, Kagami sped up and out of the base.

"Whats he doing here?!" Kise yelled. He looked back and saw that the pile was definitely following them, at a fast speed too. Seeing this, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara grabbed a gun, opened the trunk door and started shooting at the zombies.

"Stop wasting bullets, Murasakibara." Midorima said, when he saw the giant shoot one of them in the chest instead of the head.

"Sorry, Mido-chin."

"Shoot for the guy at top!" Aomine shouted. All three of them aimed for the pale figure and pulled the trigger, but before the bullets hit, some of the zombies blocked their path and got hit instead.

"Che, they're protecting him."

All of a sudden, a wave of zombies shot up into the sky, holding onto each other and acting as a sort of rope. They smashed onto the top of the van.

"They're on the roof!"

"Don't worry, they can't get through. The roof's made of iron plates." Himuro stated. That didn't seem to matter, as the zombies worked together to wrap around the vehicle, lifting it into the air.

"WHAT?!" Kagami yelled, as he felt them being lifted.

"Everyone hold on!" The van was being tilted and since the trunk was open, if they let go, they'd fall into the pile of zombies below. They all clutched onto the seats, and any other solid objects they could find.

They stared at the pile as it slowly parted down the middle, revealing the pale white-haired man. There was a smile on its face, multi-irised eyes glowing with glee as it stared straight at the blue-haired boy. It then said something that chilled all of them to the bone, especially Kuroko.

_"Tet...su...ya"_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews, Puncakegoddess, Sarekkandarikulover, CureNoble0, XxSillyKittyxX, Made2352, Akira Phantomthief, Awsomeangel, The Magnetic Witch, Talltree-san, Kinkylittlewolf, Lala Lovin It, clarit, LuchiaSeirin, ninja-master-of-the-moon, EclipseKuran, EminaRukiax, ElementalFoxGoddess, and Arius the Heretic! =)

**A/N 2:** Sorry if the fighting scene isn't good.. Not used to writing action scenes XD

**Warning: Gore and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_**At the Base**_

_"Tet..su..ya" _They all stared in shock, when the man spoke.

While they were distracted by the words he spoke, the top of the pile leaned in closer to the opened lift-gate, the zombies hooked their hands to the bottom of the vehicle, creating a platform for the man to walk across. They felt the van level out when two bare feet walked on the floor of the van and shivered. This was their first time actually seeing this thing up close. Only Kuroko had been in its presence and as they stared at him, they didn't know how the bluenette could've done it. He had such an unnatural air about him, and it's eyes looked at them as if they were nothing but insects. But when it set eyes on the youngest in the vehicle those three irised eyes immediately lit up again.

Aomine was the first one to snap out of his shock when the being broke eye contact with all of them in favor for Kuroko. He dived away from the man and grabbed one of the many rifles that were in the compartment under the flooring of the van. But as he was taking aim, the man's body began to change..as it brought air into its lungs, his stomach grew at an alarming rate, visible to them all. Then, opening its mouth wide, it expelled all the air it had built up, creating a deafening sound that made them all try to cover their ears, but as the noise persisted they found that it only barely muffled the sound. The man's ribs could be seen as all the oxygen in his body converted into that high-pitched sound, before returning to normal. They all gasped in pain, ears bleeding from their ear drums rupturing.

"I-I can't hear!" Kise yelled.

_'That sound.. it must've destroyed our ear drums.' _Midorima thought, teeth clenched in pain.

The man stared at all of them, seemingly satisfied that they were momentarily disoriented. Kuroko who was sitting on the floor, hands covering his ears didn't notice the man approaching until he saw the bare feet come into his line of view. He looked up with fear as the man stared down at him, but it soon turned to shock and confusion when the man's mouth suddenly puffed out. When it opened its mouth, blood poured out and onto the floor, followed by..a tongue?

_'H-He bit off his own tongue..?'_

At this point, Kuroko knew that staying there was a bad idea, so he tried to crawl further inside the van to escape the person in front of him. The man only stared for a moment before he gripped his blue locks with one hand and pulled him backwards towards him. Kuroko gasped in pain when his hair was roughly pulled and he was forced to stand right beside the man.

Kuroko found that the man was stronger than he looked when one of the mans hands went behind his head, the other cupping his right cheek in a firm grip. He tried to pry the arms away, but he just smiled with those bloody lips and brought his head down closer and closer to Kuroko's own. The bluenette watched in horror as he realized the man was trying to get him to drink his blood, but no matter what he couldn't break out of the vise like grip.

"Pl-please..no.." Kuroko tried to whisper, hoping the thing would stop, but from the pressure the other was using to force his mouth open, it came out muffled. The man only smiled wider and proceeded to get closer.

When the mans face was a mere inch away from his, he felt the grip on his head loosen. Shifting his gaze behind the man he saw the familiar large hand of Murasakibara as it grabbed a fist full of the mans hair before pulling harder, putting him off balance and throwing the figure out of the van.

"Are you alright, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, catching Kuroko before he fell.

"Th-Thank you, Murasakiba-." Kuroko stopped when he saw the man rise up, standing on a small tower of zombies. Murasakibara pushed the bluenette behind him, since it seemed he was the mans target.

"He sure is persistant..." Aomine muttered, recovering from the pain in his head.

They watched as the man re-entered the van and its lungs inflated as it had done before. Seeing that he was preparing to emit that sound again, Midorima who had expected him to try this again, sprang forward and stabbed the man in his stomach, where he assumed his lungs would be, with the pen he had gotten from the front of the van. Removing the cap from the back of it, creating an a path for the air in its lungs to escape. The man let out a cry of pain and its lungs deflated. At the same time, all of the zombies that had held the vehicle fell to the ground, along with the van.

When the van touched the ground and they recovered from the sudden impact, Himuro quickly closed the lift-gate so none of the zombies that had fallen could get inside. Kuroko watched as Midorima quickly restrained the mans arms before letting out a sigh.

"So, I was correct..."

"What'd you do, Midorima?" Aomine asked, he had been ready to shoot the man but the green-haired teen had jumped in the way. "Why a pen...?"

"The hollow pen chamber worked as a canal for the air in its lungs to expel, making him unable to gather the required air to emit that sound again."

"But wouldn't just shooting it work better..?" Kise asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, this is the same one that Kuroko shot the other day. Look on his body, there are no wounds or anything on him, meaning he can heal fast. Do you think that shooting him in his lungs would stop him from producing that sound, Kise?" When the blonde didn't answer he continued. "I used the pen so even if he were to heal, he could no longer gather enough air in his lungs to do that anymore. Even if the wound heals, it can't heal completely with the pen there. And since all of the zombies he was controlling collapsed right afterwards, I'd say that he uses his voice to control them as well."

"Eh? I didn't hear him saying anything to them, Mido-chin."

"Ah, my mistake. I shouldn't say voice...more like..." He paused thinking of a simple way to explain it. "If you think of a dog whistle and how only dogs can hear it, this could be the same case. The sound he released sent signals that was too high or low for a human, and only the zombies could hear."

"That would make sense..." Akashi muttered.

"You're very smart, Midorima-kun." Kuroko spoke up, impressed that the green-haired teen thought all of this up seconds before he acted on his theory.

"W-Well, one of us needs to be, and it was merely speculation so it's not a big deal." He pushed up his glasses and turned around.

"So, what do we do with this bastard now?" Kagami was upset. Not only had it damaged his van a little, but when the van had tipped, all of his explosives had fallen out of the opened trunk. It'd take him forever to find more!

"Now that he can't do his little sound trick, why don't we just kill him." Aomine suggested. This man had tried to kiss Kuroko, even if it was some weird and demented version of one, and he wasn't about to let him get away with it. The man simply ignored them all, staying still on the ground, making Aomine even angrier.

"I'm up for that." Kise said, grinning. He also saw what the man was about to do and was angry at it as well. When no one else seemed to have any complaints, Aomine stood in front of the man with his gun pointed at him. Three irised eyes finally looked up and stared blankly at the weapon, before smiling when he caught sight of the familiar blue hair of the boy who was standing far away.

_"Tetsu..ya..."_ Akashi narrowed his eyes, and Kuroko's widened when he heard the other say his name again.

"Don't talk to him!" Aomine aimed the gun at him again and pulled the trigger, but he missed his target. "Why'd you stop me, Akashi..." Aomine stared at the hand on his, that moved the gun at the last second, making the bullet hit the floor of the van instead of the kneeling man on the floor, Kagami winced at the damage done to his precious car.

"Don't kill him." Akashi said, staring at the being in front of him in deep thought. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean, Akashicchi!? That thing is trying to kill us and you want to save him?!" Kise didn't know what Akashi was thinking. He knew Akashi always thought things through and was right most of the time, but keeping this thing around couldn't be a good idea.

"Think about it. This thing is different from all the other zombies, controls them even, and it has some intelligence..If we can find out what makes him that way then he may be the key to the virus or at least a part of it."

Everyone thought about it, this man was different from all the other zombies, and even if he wasn't completely human, he did seem to have thoughts and think for himself unlike regular zombies. Kagami and Himuro just stared at them in confusion, they couldn't believe something like this existed.

"It...could be possible..." Midorima commented, before smiling evily. "If anything it'd be an interesting test subject." Kagami and Hirumo stared at the sadistic smirk on his face and shivered, but the others were used to the weird behavior.

"B-But, he can control zombies! Wouldn't it be dangerous to take him with us?!" Kise really didn't like this idea.

"Don't worry, Kise. As long as there's no way for him to compress the air into the signals he needs, he can't control them. And we will keep him bound and locked up so he can't harm others."

"Fine..." Aomine grudgingly dropped the gun that was in his hands and sent the man on the floor a final glare before heading over to Kuroko to see if he was alright.

"Anyone else have objections?" Akashi narrowed his eyes and looked at them all with crossed arms. When no one said anything, he told Kagami to hand him the duct tape, and proceeded to secure the mans arms, legs and mouth, just in case. All the while, the man simply stayed still, ignoring everything except for the bluenette, who avoided making eye contact. "Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah.." Himuro started the van. "Where to?" He asked. They had never told them where their destination was.

"Teiko Academy Juvenile Reformatory." Kagami and Himuro froze. But at Akashi's glare, the black-haired teen started heading to the mentioned place.

_'Th-They're criminals?! It does explain their attitudes...'_ Kagami looked over at the innocent looking bluenette and wondered how they came across Kuroko. Maybe they found him alone in a store? Wandering the streets? Seeing the questioning look in Kagami's eyes, Kuroko answered.

"I'm from the reformatory, as well, Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated, monotonously.

"W-What?!" Kagami was shocked that such a kid could end up in a place like that! And did he just read his mind...? "Wh-What'd you do to get in there..?"

This time Kise spoke up, wanting to scare the new people of the group.

"Kurokocchi murdered someone!" Kuroko looked at Kise blankly, annoyed that the blonde was doing the same thing he did when they first met.

_'Ah, I see murd-...MURDER?! Him..murder?!'_ He looked at the weak-looking bluenette in disbelief. He then looked at the other people in the van, who all wore amused looks.

_'Th-Those bastards! They were doing this on purpose!'_ Kagami glared at them. Yep, he definitely hated these people...

"Hey, I was telling the truth. He was convicted for murder, but he didn't do it." Kise said, holding up his hands when the dark red-head glared at them. "Kurokocchi wouldn't hurt a fly!" Kise latched onto Kuroko and hugged him.

"Please, stop that Kise-kun." The bluenette had to work hard to breathe.

"O-Oi! You're hugging him too hard!" Kagami said, noticing Kuroko's perdicament.

"Ahhh, Kurokocchi breathe!" When Kise let go, the bluenette took in mouthfuls of air.

Kagami felt sorry for the blue-haired boy... not only did he have to deal with that creepy man who was still staring at him...but he was also in danger of his friends. Kagami made an oath to protect him from both threats..

* * *

_**Teiko Academy**_

Hanamiya stared down at the pile of metal that was at his feet and whistled.

Akashi and his group had returned a few minutes ago, with two others, much to his surprise. When he had sent them to get the guns he hadn't expected them to all come back relatively unharmed, but for them to come back with dozens of guns, and other survivors, he was definitely impressed.

"Ohh, nicely done! I'm so glad that none of you got hurt." Honestly he had wanted at least one of them to die..just to see the despair in their eyes, but no, they couldn't allow him that pleasure could they..?

"I'm sure you are, Makoto." Akashi knew the other was being sarcastic, and inwardly smirked at the fact his wish hadn't come true.

"And you brought so much back! I'm surprised." Hanamiya smiled widely, before picking up one of the guns on the floor, but as he felt how light it was, he frowned and opened the bullet chamber.

_'No bullets...?'_ He glared at the people in front of him, who were smiling innocently when they saw that he noticed the guns were empty.

"Where are the bullets, Seijuro..?" He narrowed his eyes, looking at the red-head for an explanation.

"Ah, sorry Makoto. It seems we must have misplaced them." Hanamiya's expression turned into a dark scowl.

"What...Don't mess around with me, you punks. There's no way you'd be stupid enough to get guns with no bullets!"

"Aah, Hana-chin's getting angry." Murasakibara said lazily, munching on the snacks they had picked up on their way back.

"Tell me where they are...now!" He demanded, getting fed up with this.

"Oh, they're around here somewhere, but as for the exact location...We won't be telling you." Kise smiled brightly, glad to get back at the guy who had beaten him up the other day.

"So, you're saying that you'll be keeping the bullets to yourself...?" He muttered darkly, he wasn't stupid, he knew where they were heading with this.

"Hanamiya-san." Hanamiya looked down to see the blue-haired teen in front of him. His eye twitched, not wanting to show just how much the sudden appearance had startled him. "We're sorry, but we cannot tell you their location."

Hanamiya just looked into the expressionless eyes in front of him, before sighing and turning to Akashi.

"So..Even after we made the deal, you all had no intention of giving the guns and bullets to us, huh?" Hanamia didn't like being made a fool of, and these brats were intending to do this from the start..?!

"Oh, no we were going to give them to you fair and square, Makoto. But then Tetsuya brought up a very good point about an hour ago. He said 'If we give someone like Hanamiya-san the guns, won't he just shoot us?'."They all let small amused smiles come onto their faces, when the most naïve member in their group had realized something they hadn't been thinking of. "So we thought about it and decided to give you the guns, but if you need the bullets you'll have to come to us and beg for it, Makoto." Akashi gave the black-haired teen a cynical smile.

_'So...it was his idea...' _Hanamiya glared at the boy for ruining his plan, but was inwardly impressed that he had been able to tell his personality from just one meeting. He had indeed planned to shoot at least one of them, to keep them in line...

"Then, we'll be going, Makoto." Akashi started to exit the room, the others going to follow. But Hanamiya gripped the blue-haired boys shoulder and pulled him back, putting a smirk back on his face.

"Hold it right there." They stopped and looked back, seeing Hanamiya holding Kuroko, they glared at him. "Just because there aren't any bullets in these, doesn't mean I can't use them to break every bone in your bodies, until you're in so much pain that you'll beg to tell me where they are." As he said those words, his bodyguards entered the room, from the other entrance.

They were worried at the serious tone he had said the words in, and knew he had every intention to do just as he said. They had to get Kuroko away from him and leave now! But before anyone made a move, the bluenette spoke up, looking at the teen holding him with a blank face.

"That would be unpleasant, Hanamiya-san. But if you feel you must, please go easy on me. I'm not good with pain." Kuroko said honestly, in his usual emotionless voice. The group froze, before covering their mouths to smother the laughter and smiles. Just how impassive could you get?!

Realizing that the danger wasn't over, they all looked to see that the black-haired teen had his face covered, mouth set in a thin line. They got ready to fight, but the only things that happened was loud laughter filling the room.

"I-I can't! I like you, kid! Before I wasn't too sure what to make of you but, I've decided I'll definitely take you from Seijuro and have you join my group and be mine!" Hanamiya promised, giving the boy a wide smile, Kuroko just stared at him in confusion. Akashi started to walk forward, eyes narrowed.

"Please, don't call me a kid." This response only made Hanamiya laugh harder. Akashi reached Kuroko by then and grabbed his arm, before heading back to the door.

"I'll be visiting you soon, Seijuro for those bullets and you too Tetsuya-kun." His voice full of amusement, waving at the retreating teens. They all sent him one last glare before exiting.

"You shouldn't provoke him like that, Tetsuya." Akashi scolded, when they were out in the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. But it's a fact, what he said sounded painful. I only wished for him to know." His friends had been set on the plan they had made, and he wasn't going to reveal the location of the bullets if they weren't going to.

"Are you crazy Kuroko?! That's my first time meeting that guy and even I could tell he was dead serious!" Kagami couldn't believe this kid. No normal person would stay that calm after something like that! "What would you have done if he had hit you?!"

"Then I would've definitely been beaten up." The bluenette responded, blandly.

"Huh..." Was the only thing Kagami could say to that response.

"Kuro-chin...you shouldn't do things without thinking them through..." Murasakibara tousled his hair, still amused at what Kuroko had said to Hanamiya.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'll try to remember next time, Murasakibara-kun."

"Can we eat now, Aka-chin?" The three bags of chips weren't very filling and he needed more sustenance. They had planned to visit their...'friend', who they had locked up in the solitary confinement room upstairs, but at the mention of food, they realized that it had been awhile since they had eaten. Deciding to visit the man after they ate, they all went towards the cafeteria and headed to the kitchen to see what was available.

"Tch. Not much here. We'll have to cook something..." Aomine said when he only saw ingredients in the fridge, and not any pre-made meals.

"Please, allow me to cook." Kuroko said. They looked down at the bluenette and saw he had indeed been the one to say that.

_'Kurokocchi can cook?!'_

"Ok then! Tell us when it's finished Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko nodded and they headed out of the kitchen to let him work, eager to taste the food made by their youngest member. After a few minutes, Hirumo decided to check how things were going.

"Need help, Tetsu-chan?" Himuro asked. Kuroko flinched a little at being called that. Remembering his mother, who also called him that...He shook his head to stop thinking about that, before responding.

"No, thank you for offering, Himuro-san, but I'm almost finished, ." Himuro looked at the stove seeing what the bluenette was cooking, and chuckled in amusement.

"At least let me help you bring everything out." He gave Kuroko a smile.

"If you insist, Himuro-san." Kuroko finished up seasoning the food and together they left the kitchen and placed all the food in front of the group, who just stared at it.

"Kurokocchi...It's...all eggs..." Kise commented, when they looked on the table and saw like five different versions of boiled eggs on the table.

"Yes, I don't want to brag, but I make the best boiled eggs." He looked at them with a sure expression on his face, but it disappeared when he saw they hadn't begun eating yet. "Is..it not good..?" He frowned a little, looking down at the ground.

"A-Ah! No, it's just it looked so beautiful, so we hesitated to eat it, right guys?" Kise said, not wanting the bluenette to feel sad. Especially without even trying his food.

"Ye-yeah Tetsu, it looks delicious!" Aomine said, fixing himself a plate of eggs, eggs, and more eggs...

"Huh..these are pretty good..." Kagami said, reaching for more. He had to admit that he never expected eggs to taste this good. They all stared at the red-head who had started to eat before any of them. Kuroko's face lit up at the compliment.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." The others suddenly hated Kagami even more, now that he had earned more of Kuroko's attention. Not wanting to be out-done, Kise and Aomine both ate a piece, and their eyes widened.

"These are amazing, Kurokocchi/Tetsu!" They both said at the same time. Kise watched as Midorima discretely took a piece and tried it before grabbing another.

"Ehh, even Midorimacchi likes it!"

"W-What? Don't be ridiculous, Kise. I was simply starving and this is all that's here." He adjusted his glasses and reached for more.

"Sure~ Mido-chin." Murasakibara ate with no complaint, they were good. He'd rather have sweets but this was definitely the best real food he's had.

"They taste excellent, Tetsuya." Akashi praised him, which was rare since he was a very picky eater.

"Thank you, everyone." The bluenette smiled slightly and sat down to have some as well.

"So..what are we going to do about that guy?" Aomine asked, turning to look at Akashi. "I doubt Hanamiya was pleased when you told him."

"I didn't tell him yet." Akashi said. "There's no need to include him into our plans unless it's absolutely necessary. As for what we'll do, we will run a few experiments to test out certain theories." Akashi had a weird looked in his mismatched eyes and they all feared for the man...

Kuroko was about to eat another bite of food, when someone grabbed the egg from his hand. They looked up, seeing Haizaki standing next to the table, chewing on the stolen food.

"Haizaki! That was Kurokocchi's food!" Kise shouted at the corn rowed teen. "There's plenty more so don't take stuff from him!"

"Eh? But taking other people's food makes it taste even better."

"You.."

"I don't particularly mind." Kuroko said, simply grabbing another before nibbling on it, unfazed by the others rudeness.

"Haizaki..." Midorima muttered. "Che, so you're still alive.." The green-haired teen hadn't seen him since the day all of this started and had assumed he had died.

"Y-You bastard! Why do you sound so disappointed?!"

"What do you want, Shougo?" Akashi asked, not looking up from his food.

"Oh, nothing...Just wanted to greet my dear ex-roommates. I heard you returned from your little trip and brought back guns."

"And..?"

"Don't be stingy, give us some!" Haizaki put an arm around Akashi's shoulder, who stopped eating and removed the offending limb.

"Don't act so friendly with us, Shougo. We will not be giving you anything, so you might as well leave."

"You're still the same, you trash..." Kuroko watched as the guys who were standing behind Haizaki surrounded them. And had a feeling this fight would be much worse since no guards were here to stop it like the last time...

"And you're the same as well, Haizaki. I see you're all as primitive looking as ever." Midorima spoke calmly, knowing that it got on the other teens nerves.

_'Is he trying to start a fight?!'_ Himuro wondered, watching as the guy with corn rows got angrier.

"Would you both keep it down..we're trying to eat..." Aomine said, annoyed at the unnecessary chatting and not wanting to have a fight when the bluenette was more than likely to be pulled into it. Even though the tanned teen had tried to disengage the fight, this only made Haizaki snap.

"Is that so..?" Haizaki gripped the table and childishly flipped it over, spilling all the food to the floor. "Now you have all the time to chat, right?"

Kagami, who had been ignoring the drama, and eating while all this was going on snapped out of it when his food source was gone, and finally noticed the tense atmosphere.

"How..dare you..." Himuro sighed, knowing Kagami was going to participate, even though he wasn't even involved in the argument.

"Kurokocchi made that wonderful food and you destroyed it all..."

"It's fine, Kise-kun. It was just eggs. There's no need for viole-." Kuroko stopped when Haizaki threw the first punch at Akashi, who easily caught the fist and kicked him away.

"Stay back, Tetsuya..It seems that while we were gone, everyone has grown a backbone. They need to be taught a lesson." Kuroko sighed, before grabbing Himuro's hand and walking from the table, unnoticed.

Kuroko watched as his friends all started fighting Haizaki's group. It was just a fist fight until one of the guys grabbed a metal pipe and swung it at Kise, who blocked the attack with his arm, wincing a little before sending a punch to the guys face. More and more of them started grabbing weapons and suddenly a scream tore through the air.

"Ah~..Looks like your chopstick weapon idea was right, Kuro-chin~." Kuroko looked over and saw that the scream was because Murasakibara had stabbed someone in the eyes with his pair of chopsticks.

"T-Tetsu-chan...your friends..are enjoying this too much..." Kuroko blinked at Himuro, before looking back at the fighting teens and nodding. They were getting way out of hand...

"Kagami-kun is also causing a lot of trouble.." Kuroko saw the red-head hitting someone over the head with a pan, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Idiot, Taiga..." Himuro sighed. "I'll be back, I need to calm that idiot down." Himuro stalked over to Kagami, wearing a scowl.

Akashi kicked Haizaki again with a bored expression on his face. One of his friends, seeing their boss being beaten, looked around trying to find a way to get things in their favor. It took a while but he noticed the boy who was standing off to the side and grinned, before nudging his friend that was next to him. They both shared a look and went in his direction.

Kuroko who was so focused on watching Himuro pull Kagami off to the side and yell at him, that he didn't notice the two next to him until he felt a fist hit his stomach. He cried out and doubled over in pain. The two then grabbed one of his arms and held him up.

"Hey! Stop fighting, Miracles!" The first guy shouted. Everyone looked over questioningly and froze when they saw the bluenette in their hands.

"You cowards! Let him go!" As Aomine moved forward to forcefully make them let go of Kuroko, they kicked the bluenette in his side, making him gasp and effectively stopping the tanned teen from advancing.

"I suggest you stay right there, or he will get hurt, Ahomine." Aomine glared at the threat and the old nickname.

Akashi glared down at Haizaki for doing something so underhanded, but when he saw the confused look on his face, he knew that he hadn't planned this.

_'What are those idiots doing?!'_ Even if Haizaki hated these guys, he would never stoop so low as to involve someone who posed no threat to him. Not only that, but this only made him look weaker if he had to resort to this.

"Let go of him you morons!" When their leader hissed those words at them, they stared at him.

"Sorry, Haizaki-san, but we can't let them continue like this! They will just keep beating us up!" They ignored their leader and the others realized that this was their chance to get back at the teens since they wouldn't fight back. They all started to kick and punch them and as Kuroko saw this, he felt horrible that they weren't fighting back because of him.

_'I have to make them let go of me, so everyone can protect themselves.'_ Kuroko kicked the shin of the one holding him, making the guy let go of him and was about to move away when the other one grabbed him and threw him to the floor roughly.

"This brat!" They started kicking him and he held in his shouts of pain, but when a particularly hard kick hit his head he finally let out a pained scream. The scream made Haizaki wince and he walked over to the two who were hitting the bluenette, punching them both hard in their faces.

"I told you morons to stop! Get over there and deal with them, it's pathetic to pick on someone as weak as him." The two grudgingly walked away to join the others in beating up the rainbow haired teens. Haizaki stared at the scene in disdain, he hated fights like these...but the old members of his group were all dead and these guys didn't listen to him well..

"You alright, newbie?" He offered a hand.

"Y-Yes, thank you, Haizaki-san." He tried to bow but his stomach hurt too much from the punch he had received earlier and he ended up wincing.

"Here, sit." He tried to help the boy limp over to the wall, but Kuroko resisted.

"N-No, I have to help my friends." He couldn't possibly rest when his friends were being hurt. Haizaki sighed.

"I don't want to help them...but seeing as my new lackey's are nothing but trash, I'll do it this once." The corn rowed teen didn't know why he was helping this boy, but he started to walk over to the mob but stopped when he heard the sound of running footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Oi, you idiots! Someone's coming!" They stopped the fight and listened, also hearing the noise.

"Huh..who could that be..?" One of the goons went to the door to check what was going on in the hallway. But just as he poked his head out, the figure that caused the noise was right outside. He stared at the woman for a second, confused and then she brought up her hands and crushed his skull.

Everyone looked at the doorway as the guy dropped to the floor, dead. Looking up, Himuro gasped.

"A-Alex...-san..?"

They stared at the zombie woman in confusion. Akashi had definitely told Himuro that she had to stay in that cage. Had he taken her out..?

"Wh-What's a zombie doing here? We killed them all..."

At the sound of the voice, the zombie turned to him, seeing this, the teen swung the metal pipe at her head, but she caught the pipe and put her hand through his chest, grabbing his heart and squeezing.

They all watched as one after another, Haizaki's men got slaughtered. The woman was definitely still a zombie but...the reflexes and speed she was using to kill all of Haizaki's men wasn't natural...

_'No way...Could he have gotten loose..?'_ Akashi and Midorima shared a look, they both knew what was going on.

"Go, Shintaro." Midorima nodded, and left the room.

"Taiga! I told you! Alex is all better now!" Himuro was smiling, but Kagami was disturbed. There was no way she was cured, her skin was still decaying, and she didn't act like her old self.

"No, Tatsuya. She's not..." Kagami looked at Himuro with a pained look. He couldn't let this go on any longer.

"What are you talking about, Taiga?! Look at her she-." Himuro stared at her as she bit into the neck of someone else, he faltered.

"She's dead Tatsuya..."

"No she's...they're attacking her so.."

"Look at her Tatsuya! Even if you ignore her appearance, since when would Alex ever kill people like this?!" Himuro looked at the bloodshed, and then at Alex who was chewing on the guts she had ripped from one of the dead on the floor.

_'No, she was just doing this to protect them...like she always did..right?'_

By this time, all of Haizaki's group were dead, and the female zombie turned to the nearest person, who happened to be Kagami. She rushed forward, hand raised, when Akashi came and blocked the attack with the pipe the other guy had dropped.

"I told you, Tatsuya, if this thing did anything, I would kill it." When Himuro looked into those intense heterochromatic eyes he knew that he couldn't argue.

_'Though with it's reflexes, it'll be tougher now..'_ Akashi thought when even his eyes couldn't completely follow all of the sudden jerks her muscles made.

Akashi watched as the zombie jumped back from him, before shooting forward again, arms out in front of her. He dropped the pipe and picked up one of his knives from his pocket. He dropped to the ground, as she sailed over his head he brought the hand holding the knife up to stab her in the head, but seeing her neck muscles twitch, he pulled back before she could turn her head and bite him.

_'Tch..Her random movements are annoying...'_

As Akashi handled the zombie, Aomine got up and went over to Kuroko, he knew how Akashi preferred to fight alone unless it was impossible to do so, and if he saw that he needed the help, he would let them know.

"I-I'm fine, Aomine-kun." The tanned teen saw the bruises that littered his skin and glared.

"Those bastards..." Aomine was angry at how badly they had hurt the bluenette, and he looked at their dead bodies, wishing he had been the one to cause it.

Looking back to Akashi's fight, his eyes widened when the red-head slipped on a puddle of blood that was on the floor, and the zombie woman pounced at him.

Akashi could only watch as the womans head was mere inches away from him. He looked at all possible routes, and couldn't find even one that would allow him to escape alive. He froze. Sometimes being able to see everything was a burden...to know that there was no way you'd make it seconds before it happened...He gave a resigned smile and closed his eyes.

"Oi! Get up you trash!" He heard a voice yell, and opened his eyes, seeing Haizaki knock into the zombie's side, sending her flying from Akashi. "Are you really that weak, Seijuro? You're not allowed to die to anyone but me! You understand?!"

Seeing that his ex-leader was still recovering from seeing his death, Haizaki stood picking up the knife Akashi dropped, and faced the zombie who was on the floor.

"If only you were still alive, Alex. Maybe we could've went on a date." Haizaki grinned, looking at the impressive size of the zombie's chest.

_'Uh...gross..' _Everyone gave Haizaki a weird look and Kagami, who had heard the jest was disgusted at the idea of that corn rowed guy even thinking of trying to do that even if she were still alive. Noticing the sudden awkward atmosphere, Haizaki defended himself.

"I said IF she was ALIVE. God, you all think weird thoughts." He turned his attention back to the woman who charged at him. He dodged and swung the knife, missing her by a few inches.

Alex turned in the air and aimed a kick for his head, but he was able to move out of the way in time and stab her in the leg, even though he knew it wouldn't have much effect against a zombie. As he was removing the blade from her leg, she reached around and tried to punch him. He ducked and slashed her eyes.

Himuro was having trouble watching all of this..But, after seeing the way Alex had killed those men...and then tried to attack Kagami, he was finally realizing the truth. This wasn't rabies..how could he even think that...

When the teen fell, the zombie dove for his closest arm. Haizaki saw this and raised his other arm to stab her head as she came closer to him. Haizaki realized his reaction was too slow, as he felt the teeth sink into his arm. But using his other free hand, he brought the knife up and stabbed the zombie right through its skull. She collapsed, and he pushed her away from him.

"Haizaki-san!" Kuroko yelled when he saw the corn rowed teen fall and grab his bleeding arm in pain. The bluenette started to look for something to wrap the wound in, but stopped when a hand grabbed his. Turning around he saw Haizaki staring at him through pained eyes.

"Don't. It's no use." He showed the blue-haired boy the bite mark, and Kuroko's breath caught in his throat. "I'm going to turn into one of them..."

Akashi came over and stared down at Haizaki, who was in this state because he had made a stupid mistake...

"So, Seijuro. What are you waiting for..?" The corn rowed teen was looking at the red-head as he took out another knife from his pocket, but didn't make any move to use it.

"Dammit, if I knew this was going to happen, I would've kept her alive and then we could've been a zombie couple together..." Akashi stared blankly at the silver-haired guy in front of him, grossed out once again.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Shougo." The red-head replied, coldly.

"Can't believe I saved trash like you, Seijuro..." Akashi narrowed his eyes at the dying teen in front of him, no real malice behind them and still not reaching for the knife to end this. Seeing the red-head hesitate, Haizaki let out a short laugh at the irony. When he was alive and well, Akashi had no problem stabbing him, but now he hesitated? Seriously this wasn't even funny...He coughed, blood spurting from his mouth.

"Just do it, I..don't want to turn into one of them.." The veins under his skin were already starting to become visible as the virus made its way further into his system, making his whole body feel as if it were set on fire. They all saw the pain in his eyes as the effects of the bite became more clear. So Akashi leaned down and readied the knife.

Even if Akashi didn't like the guy, he still respected his fighting skills, and he wouldn't take pleasure in his death. Akashi raised his knife and saw Haizaki give a small smirk before the blade pierced his skull and his body went limp. Himuro looked away, feeling as if he had failed Alex when he had refused to grant her wish of a quick death, rather than the painful transformation she endured.

Everyone in the room, looked on. Even if the other had started this fight, they didn't feel he deserved this...Kuroko watched as Akashi slowly stood. He knew from the look on his face that he felt guilty for what happened, since it had been his idea to bring that man here, but there was no way he could've known this would've happened.

"Are you okay, Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, Tetsuya. I'm fine." Kuroko was saddened by Haizaki's death. In the few times he's been with him, he seemed like a nice guy who was misunderstood. And for Akashi, who knew him much longer, he knew the red-head was feeling worse than he was letting on. He knew not to push him, Akashi wasn't the type to want comfort, so he just gave his hand a small squeeze and a reassuring look. Which made Akashi lose some of the tension in his body.

Shortly after a panting Midorima walked through the door, and Akashi composed himself.

"What happened, Shintaro?"

"He got his mouth free, but the pen was still in place." Midorima said. "When I went up there, he was sending out a signal. He was definitely controlling her."

"Then..are there more zombies outside right now?" Midorima shook his head.

"It seems he wasn't able to reach that far, since he only had a limited amount of air. I made sure to secure him better, he won't be able to chew out of the amount of tape I put over his mouth this time." When Aomine saw Akashi nod in approval, he snapped.

"You both still plan on keeping him alive?! After all of this?!" Kise yelled, and Midorima looked inside of the room, noticing that the scene was so different from when he had left. His eyes settled on the dead body of Haizaki and he felt his eye twitch involuntarily, feeling slightly guilty.

_'Even an ape like him didn't deserve to die..'_

"Now that Alex is no longer here." When Akashi said that, Himuro winced. "There aren't anymore zombies in the area that can receive the signal, so now it should definitely be safe."

"What are we going to do about these bodies..?" Aomine asked, looking at all the damage that had been done. "Hanamiya's going to throw a fit if he finds out..."

"Hide them..?" Murasakibara suggested.

"We should..give them a proper burial..." Kuroko said, looking at Himuro, Kagami and Akashi. "I'm sure Alex-san and Haizaki-san deserve it."

"Yeah..she would've..." Kagami said, smiling a little at the bluenettes thoughtfulness. He looked over at Himuro, and saw him nod as well.

Kagami was glad he met Kuroko...he had done what he couldn't do for weeks. He made his brother accept Alex's death finally after so long...He understood why they all treasured him so much, he was a truly selfless person and that was rare and almost impossible to find nowadays.

They solemnly got to work at moving the bodies from the room. Piling all the bodies out in the field, except for the blonde and silver-haired one. Kagami and Himuro insisted on digging the grave for their sister, and Aomine and Akashi worked on the one for Haizaki. While Kise and Midorima cremated the others who were in the pile. Once everything was done they had a mini funeral for all three of the burials.

_'Rest in piece, Alex-san, Haizaki-san...'_

* * *

**A/N 3: **In the manga chapter 58, Kuroko says 'he won't lose at boiling eggs' so just added it here. XD


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reviews, LuchiaSeirin, Tennu, Puncakegoddess, Harukaze Sora, XxSillyKittyxX, CureNoble0, The Magnetic Witch, Sarekkandarikulove, Riddikuluss, EminaRukiax, Talltree-san, Kurariisu Takomo, Moonpuzzle, SeaShel, and 27aquarrow72! =)

**Warning: Gore and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_**Teiko Academy**_

After the eight teens had paid their respects, they knew that they couldn't hide anything from the rest of the inmates. Not only was the cafeteria a mess of blood and guts, but eleven people suddenly going missing..was definitely suspicious. They decided to head to the infirmary to patch everyone's wounds up from the fight. After a brief discussion of who best to discuss the matter, they decided on Akashi, Midorima and Kuroko. The three went to the director's office to explain everything to Hanamiya, while the rest of them waited in their room to rest until they got word from Akashi.

* * *

"So..What you're telling me is that eleven people are dead now, because a zombie..Alex, was it?" They nodded. "Alex supposedly wandered into the exact room where you all were getting attacked, and then she slaughtered everyone except you and your friends. Did I understand correctly, Seijuro?" Akashi nodded, eye twitching.

"Yes, Makoto. That's correct."

"Ahh, I see, I see..." Hanamiya muttered, putting a hand on his chin in thought. Midorima and Akashi were getting annoyed at the black-haired teens actions and when it came clear that he wasn't going to explain himself anytime soon, Akashi asked.

"Makoto...Tell me... why do you have Tetsuya on your lap..." An un-pleased Kuroko was being held firmly on the others lap. He was placed there shortly after they had arrived and was getting very annoyed, but kept his expression neutral. When Akashi mentioned the bluenette, Hanamiya removed his hand from his chin and continued to pet the blue locks as he'd been doing before.

"Ah...Don't worry about that, Seijuro. I'm sure he doesn't mind. Right, Tetsuya-kun?" Hanamiya had a wide grin on his face as he continued to rub the soft hair. Kuroko just sighed, knowing the other wouldn't let go even if he complained, and with his soreness from the beating he got early, he knew struggling would only hurt himself.

"Anyway, enough side tracking, back to business. Where was I...oh yes. You really don't expect me to believe a bullshit story like that, do you Seijuro..?" Hanamiya's voice was deadly cold and expression dark.

"It's merely a fact, Makoto. We don't care if you believe they attacked us first or not. We came to tell you of the event that happened and if you choose to refuse our explanation, then we have no more reason to stay."

"Ah, no. I believe that they attacked you, everyone knows how Shougo felt about you all in cell 4. And I know you're not stupid enough to start a fight when you only just got accepted back here. The thing I don't believe is that you're telling me that Shougo, the same guy that killed at least five of those undead at once only a day ago, couldn't handle one lonesome zombie on his own. Not only that, but the other ten who were with him had definitely encountered and defeated zombies before and yet they too were slaughtered..?" He paused. "Oh, and not to mention that not even one person was turned during the incident. I suggest you all stop your little act and tell me what you're hiding." He glared darkly at the two teens standing on the other side of the desk, across from him.

Kuroko felt a shiver go up his spine at the deadly aura surrounding the teen and had been so observant about the holes in their story. Midorima and Akashi both glanced at each other silently discussing something, and Akashi nodded.

"I suppose we have no choice but to tell you, Hanamiya." Midorima said. "It would be easier to show you, so how about we go on a little walk and we'll answer your questions on the way."

Hanamiya was dubious about going along with their idea, but seeing the serious faces of all three of them, he knew whatever they were hiding would be worth it. So he reluctantly released the bluenette and stood with a sigh.

"Alright, lead the way." Akashi nodded and they headed out of the office and towards the stairwell.

"Where are we going, Seijuro?" Hanamiya was beginning to get suspicious when he saw that they were going towards the area of the facility that no one really visited anymore.

"We're going to the solitary confinement rooms on the third floor." Akashi said, vaguely. The black-haired teen narrowed his eyes when he received such little information.

"I'm not in the mood for games. Tell me now, or are you all just trying to avoid telling me what really happened in the cafeteria?! If that's the case, then I won't hesitate to punish you all accordingly." Akashi, seeing that Hanamiya was quickly losing interest in playing along with them, decided to tell him about the man.

"A few days ago when we stole the car and went to the city, we saw a being that wasn't like any zombie we've seen before. He was sitting atop a mountain of undead, and they weren't attacking him. It had almost seemed like...they were completely loyal to him." Akashi explained. "Tetsuya shot him, but then, on our trip to the base, we ran into him again and he had absolutely no trace of the gunshot on him. Not only that, but this time we ran into him he seemed to have an ability similar to..What was the name you thought of, Shintaro?" Midorima who had been silently listening, answered.

"Bokor." Hanamiya raised an eyebrow.

"A Bokor..? What's that?" He was knowledgeable in a lot of things, but this didn't ring a bell to him.

"So, even the genius Hanamiya doesn't know everything..?" When the other glared, Midorima pushed up his glasses and continued. "Bokor's, are religious people who practiced the art of voodoo. They were suspected of using black magic, because everyone who went against them somehow ended up seriously deformed, and then they'd follow their commands."

"And you're saying that you have someone who can use magic, trapped in solitary confinement ..?" Hanamiya was definitely not impressed by the explanation. He wondered how Midorima even thought of all of this...Then again he remembered from when the green-haired teen first arrived at the reformatory, he had believed in weirder things than magic.

"Not exactly magic..from what we've seen it uses a certain sound to manipulate the zombies." They were almost at the solitary confinement rooms so he decided to hurry with the explanation so they could show him when they arrived. "His lungs can inflate at an unbelievable rate, but sadly we can't show you, because if we were to remove the pen from his lungs, he would be able to send out the necessary sounds to control the undead outside. So, don't remove it no matter what." Hanamiya still looked skeptical.

"Please, Hanamiya-san." He looked down at the bluenette who he had almost forgotten was there. "What Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun are saying is true. We wouldn't lie about something like this." Hanamiya stared at the boy for a moment, and knew he could trust him. If he learned anything from their meetings, the bluenette was honest and straight-forward, so he nodded and when they finally stopped he looked inside of the cell they were in front of. It was too dark to see anything clearly, but there was definitely someone inside of the room.

Midorima went in first followed by Akashi, Kuroko and then Hanamiya.

When the black-haired teen stepped into the room, he felt a shiver go up his spine. This person.. he didn't feel right. There was something about him that made Hanamiya realized that he definitely wasn't human. Curious, he walked further inside and got a better look.

The man in the center of the room had an almost stark white complexion, but from the difference in tones of the hair and skin, he could tell that the persons long hair was definitely shades lighter than the skin. It had a heavy amount of tape placed over its mouth, making it look almost like a muzzle, and it's legs wrapped in the same material. He only had on a straight jacket. But the thing that really creeped even Hanamiya out, were the eyes that were wide open showing off three pupils in those eyes that were focused on the bluenette for some reason. He suddenly knew why they had insisted on showing him rather than just telling..if he hadn't seen this, then he definitely wouldn't have been able to believe it.

"Tetsuya, give Makoto the camcorder." Kuroko pulled out the electronic that Akashi had handed him before they left their room earlier, and handed it to Hanamiya who looked at it with a brow raised.

"We are going to conduct an experiment to prove our theories. By recording all of this, we can have proof and tell everyone in the reformatory of what is happening to this world." Akashi explained. Hanamiya nodded, knowing that there was no way someone would believe their story was true unless there was proof. He opened the device and turned it on.

"Be sure to record everything, Makoto."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He didn't like being bossed around, but he'd let it go in this situation.

"Alright, we'll do the external inspection now." Midorima and Akashi put on surgical gloves and moved towards the unresponsive man on the floor.

"Get a close up of his eyes." Hanamiya pointed the camcorder at the mans face, while Akashi held the mans eyes open, to show off the three pupils that the man had.

"The subject has three pupils, even though he shows no evidence of being an insect. No genitals are present, meaning he doesn't need nutrients to survive."

Hanamiya held the tape recorder while the other two inspected every aspect of the bound mans body. Kuroko stood off to the side and looked away, feeling uncomfortable being here. The way they were all inspecting the mans body was..so violating. And seeing how the man just laid there as if it didn't matter at all, made him worry even more.

"What's this mark..?" Midorima's voice made him look back at them. It was strange that he had a scar, since the man had healed himself so well that not even the gunshot wound could be seen.

"It looks like..a surgical scar." Akashi commented, staring at the mark on the man's abdomen. Curious, he proceeded to cut more of the straight jacket, but not enough to release the mans arms. "And these raised marks... Wasn't there some vaccine that left the same wounds a few years ago..?"

"Yes, BCG, Bacillus Calmette-Guerin... But that would mean..." He trailed off and Kuroko watched as the other three in the room realized something. He looked at them, but they must have forgotten that he was there, so he spoke up.

"What's that mean, Akashi-kun?" They looked at the bluenette for a moment.

"It means, that he was once human...Maybe even recently."

_'He..was human..? What happened to him..?'_

"Well, he's definitely not now..." Hanamiya said, recording the scars they found.

"Let's test the regeneration rate.." Midorima said, Akashi nodded and pulled a knife out. Putting small cuts on the mans legs and they all watched with wide-eyes as it healed almost instantly.

"Amazing.." Hanamiya said, focusing the camera closer. Midorima nodded in agreement.

Kuroko looked at Akashi and saw him sitting there with the knife held tightly in his hands, looking at the man with a look that the bluenette couldn't decipher. Slowly, the red-head made larger and larger cuts, and before they realized it, he got out of control with the experimentation.

Akashi plunged the knife deep with the mans chest and then proceeded to drag it down until his mid stomach. Kuroko looked away as he saw the blood gushing from the wound that his friend had made. He could hear the muffled grunts of pain that the man was making as Akashi cut into him over and over. And the look in the red-head's eyes as he did this..such hatred and loathing could be seen. Kuroko could see that there was more to this than discovery and tests.. something was bothering him...

_'Th-This isn't right..Even if he's not human anymore, this is just too cruel...'_ He couldn't take it anymore...He knew that if he didn't stop Akashi, then he would keep up the violent action.

"A-Akashi..-kun." Kuroko spoke up, slowly putting a hand on the red-haired teen's shoulder. "Please, stop..."

Akashi looked up from his dissecting to look at the bluenette. He was pale and looked sick to his stomach. After seeing how shaken the boy looked, Akashi reluctantly stopped, dropping the knife, hands and clothes covered in blood. Looking at Midorima and Hanamiya, he knew that he had definitely lost his control, since they too looked uncomfortable by what they saw.

"Okay, that's enough. Turn the recording off, Makoto." Akashi slowly composed himself, but Kuroko could still see something in his eyes. "Makoto, gather everyone in the audio room. We will show the video immediately." With that, the red-head left the cell, leaving the three to look at the bloody mess on the floor.

"Ahh.. What a mess..." Hanamiya said, turning off the camera and heading out.

"Come, Kuroko. Let's go get everyone." Seeing the bluenette's hesitation, Midorima sighed. "He'll be alright, just leave him alone for a little." The green-haired teen walked to the gate of the cell and waited for Kuroko to follow.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kuroko said quietly, bowing to the tortured man, feeling guilty that he had went through so much pain. He hurried to Midorima, who closed and locked the cell, before they both went to tell everyone about the meeting.

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Audio Room**_

The audio room was full of rowdy delinquents, who were starting to get impatient. Kuroko and his friends were all there, but Akashi hadn't come yet, so they all had to wait. The most annoyed ones were Hanamiya's group. They hated waiting, especially if it was for someone who had called the meeting in the first place!

"Why are we all here, Hanamiya-san?" Kazuya asked, looking at the dozens of inmates who were present.

"There's..an important matter to discuss..." Hiroshi felt something was off with their leader. He looked worried...

_'What could've happened..?'_

The door of the room opened, and Akashi walked in, free of the blood that was on him before and looking more like himself, but Kuroko still noticed something was off.

"It's about time, Akashi!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Where were you, Seijuro?" Hanamiya asked, eyes narrowed.

"I had to take care of some things." Akashi said, not really answering their question. "Shintaro, go explain everything." Midorima looked at Akashi, confused since they had planned for the red-head to explain everything. But the glare he received made him go with no fuss.

"What we're about to show you, may very well change your view of the world. I'll play the video now, and answer any moronic questions you have afterwards." Before they could complain about what he said, he turned on the video and Hanamiya turned off the lights. All of them stared at the screen.

_"Be sure to record everything."_

_"Yeah, yeah. I got it." _

_"Alright, we'll do the external inspection now..."_

Akashi looked at the video with a blank face, before sighing and getting up from his seat, leaving the room. Kuroko, seeing the red-head leave the room quietly, decided to join him, unable to keep watching the video playing. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. He had looked zoned out since he left the solitary confinement cell after the tests. He closed the door behind him softly, and approached the red-head who was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Are you okay, Akashi-kun?" Akashi hadn't noticed the bluenette had followed him. From the others tone, the red-head knew he was just asking that to give him a chance at explaining himself, since Kuroko already knew something was wrong with him.

"Forget about it, about the way I acted upstairs, it was irresponsible. I'm sorry you had to witness something like that." Akashi thought back to how sickened the blue-haired boy had looked. "It's obvious you were afraid, so why are you here, Tetsuya?"

"What Akashi-kun did...it's true it scared me. But, it only happened because I didn't realize Akashi-kun was hurting. I'm sorry for not noticing before...Please, Akashi-kun. You shouldn't hide your feelings all the time. Sometimes..it's better to let it out." Kuroko may not be the most emotional person, but when he genuinely felt something, he tried his best to show it.

"Showing unnecessary emotions is a weakness. In a matter of life and death, it only gets you killed, Tetsuya." His father had drilled it into him since he was a kid and yet...He remembered how he felt when that zombie was about to attack him ..how he made a mistake of listening to his emotions, to the fear of dying. If Shougo hadn't...

_'Yes, if Shougo hadn't been there, then those emotions would've definitely killed me.'_

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. But I can't accept that answer." Kuroko replied honestly.

"What..?" He wasn't used to someone just blatantly dismissing his words.

"Acting on your feelings isn't weak. It shows just how much someon-." Akashi cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore of this nonsense.

"It is a weakness. That idiot was always running around and saying anything he pleased! Even today he did something stupid just because he felt like it! And now he's dead!" Kuroko stared at the red-head who had a fierce look in his eyes.

"Akashi-kun, is this.. about Haizaki-san..?" It was barely noticeable, but Kuroko saw Akashi freeze, before covering it up and replacing the usual stern face.

"Shougo has nothing to do with this." The bluenette gave him a sad look.

"...By saying that feelings are useless.. It's the same as saying Haizaki-san died for nothing, Akashi-kun."

"What are you talking about, Tetsuya? He died because of stupidity. He shouldn't have done it and he paid for it."

"No, Akashi-kun. He wanted to protect someone he looked up to. He wanted to help you, Akashi-kun. And to say that it meant nothing to save your life, then it's not only cruel to Haizaki-san, but also to you." Akashi only stared at the bluenette, at a loss of words. "He willingly helped you, his own choice. It wasn't your fault, Akashi-kun. You shouldn't blame yourself. After all," Kuroko reached for Akashi's hand and gave the red-head a soft smile. "you may not notice it, but Akashi-kun has been protecting everyone from the start. You're strong and handle everything so rationally. It's why I look up to Akashi-kun."

Akashi could feel it draining away, all the self hate he had in him all day was slowly leaving him. He stared at Kuroko wondering how this weak person could say such strong things to him. Most people just dismissed his actions, let him do as he wished and they obeyed, but Kuroko.. he had disobeyed him many times since they met... Something he wasn't used to. He was changing all of them..he noticed it when the usually selfish blonde had been ready to run straight into a mob of zombies with no real weapon, just to protect their blue-haired friend.

_'What is this kid doing to us..?'_ As he looked down into those blue eyes, he knew that it wasn't what he was doing _to_ them, but _for _them.

"I..I'm sorry, Akashi-kun." He looked at the red-head with sorrowful eyes. He had hoped talking to him would help, but from the silence he received, he thought it hadn't helped. But he wouldn't give up, he'd try again later to get Akashi to feel better. "L-Let's go back inside..? It sounds like the video's over." Seeing that the bluenette was about to go back inside of the room, Akashi slammed his hand on the wall, cutting Kuroko off from leaving.

Kuroko, startled by the hand that was blocking his way, looked at Akashi with a questioning gaze, expecting the other to be angry at him, but when he looked at him, he saw the red-head had an unreadable expression on his face, seeing him raise his hand.

_'Maybe I said too much..?'_ He closed his eyes and waited for the hit he expected to come. But what he felt wasn't a fist, an arm was wrapped around his waist and a hand behind his head. He opened his eyes, confused, and found himself looking into the red-gold eyes of his friend as lips made contact with his own.

Kuroko was reminded of when Kise had kissed him, but he noticed how different it was when the red-head pinched him on his side, making him gasp. When he opened his mouth, he felt something entering and froze when he realized it was Akashi's tongue. It was so different..and yet the same. Kise's and Akashi's kisses both held such meaning behind them, and he was surprised that he could feel such similar emotions that two completely different people had for him.

It lasted for a while and only when Akashi pulled away did Kuroko feel the effects from the lack of oxygen. He breathed in, trying to refill his lungs. When he recovered, he looked at the red-head who had a smug smirk on his face. Kuroko felt his cheeks heating up, from what just happened and the fact that the other was smiling when he had almost died from oxygen deprivation...But, it was better than that . He could see it in his eyes, they were calmer now and he knew that he'd be alright.

"So, are you coming, Tetsuya?" He hadn't noticed that Akashi had walked to the door and was holding it open for him. He slowly nodded and walked inside with him, still thoroughly embarrassed. No one noticed them enter because there were shouts of anger and chaos.

"What do you mean?! You expect us to believe that some guy can control zombie's?!"

"And that the human race is going to be wiped out for a superior species?!"

"How in the world are those brain-dead zombies superior, huh?!"

The whole group couldn't believe how ridiculous it sounded, but at the same time it made sense. Why else was all of this happening..? People getting diseased, mutating into dogs, and that man they had seen in the video... There really was no other explanation for it...

"Whether you believe it or not, it's happening and we will be doomed eventually." Midorima said, coldly.

"Now, you all can either wallow in self-pity until they come and kill you, or we can stand together and try to defeat them for as long as we can!" Hanamiya shouted, effectively stopping the murmers. They looked at their director, seeing his intense expression and they decided. They responded to his words with determined faces and shouts.

* * *

"Do ya believe any of the bull they were saying, Kawahara?" A teen with short brown-hair asked.

"Not a word, Fukuda. They're definitely lying..." The teen with the shaved head answered. Kawahara couldn't believe they expected them to believe that nonsense.

_'A man controlling zombies...Human race extinct..?! Pff, yeah right.'_

"I am curious though.. Think there really is a man up in solitary?"

"No way, probably some girl they brought back and they don't want anyone to find her."

"A girl, huh? Let's go check it out." They both went to the stairwell and to the third floor. They went to the solitary confinement cells and looked inside each of them until they found one with a figure in it. They smirked at each other and went inside.

The man had been wrapped back up in the cloth, so all they saw was long hair and assumed it was indeed a girl. With this evidence they decided that they all were lying about the situation.

"Hey, you okay?" The man kept his eyes closed.

"She can't answer you, idiot. There's tape on her mouth."

"Ahh shut it! I was going to remove it..." He hadn't been thinking of it at the time, but he didn't want to seem stupid. He pulled the tape off of the figures mouth and once it was all away, they shared disappointed looks. Seeing the chiseled jaw and Adam's apple.

"It's a man?!"

"Maybe it's a masculine looking woman..?"

"Could be..." They started removing the straight jacket, focusing on revealing the chest, not noticing the man's lips curve into a smile, eyes still closed. As they removed the cloth, the pen that was in the persons side got pulled out with it. When the jacket was completely off, they sighed in disappointment, not seeing what they had wanted to.

"Ahh, what weirdos! Keeping a man tied up." They kicked the cloth away and left the cell. When they were gone, the man let out a soft laugh and opened his three pupiled eyes.

_"Tetsu..ya..."_

* * *

The nine teens were walking down the hallway. Hanamiya decided to go with them, since the director's office was on the way.

Kuroko, stared straight forward, avoiding looking at Akashi since the red-head kept sending him weird looks. Kagami noticed the awkwardness between the two and spoke up.

"What's the matter, Kuroko?" Staring down at the bluenette he narrowed his eyes when blue eyes flickered to the heterochromatic ones before looking away.

"Ah, it's nothing, Kagami-kun..." Kagami just got more suspicious...

"Come on, Tetsu-chan, you can tell us." Himuro encouraged. He too had noticed the way the blue-haired boy tried to keep staring straight ahead.

_'I don't want to inconvenience Akashi-kun by saying that he ki-'_

"I kissed him." Akashi said, with a smirk. Kuroko's eye twitched, but stayed emotionless.

"You what?!" Everyone shouted, and the sound of chips being eaten, stopped.

"Do not make me repeat myself." The red-head said, glaring at them all.

"When?! Is this true, Kurokocchi/ Tetsu/ Kuroko/ Tetsu-chan/ Kuro-chin?!" Kuroko stayed silent and simply continued walking forward.

Aomine was upset that not only had Kise beaten him to it, but now Akashi as well?!

"Akashi, you..!" He was interrupted when there was suddenly a loud banging noise, shaking the building.

"W-What was that?" Kuroko asked.

"Sounds like something slammed into the building.." They looked out of the window and froze. There were hundreds of zombies running on the once empty courtyard, outside. And.. the familiar mountain of undead, but the man was nowhere to be seen. When they saw all of this, they knew it was bad.

"Get those bullets, Seijuro! Meet me in the office." Hanamiya yelled, running to the office to grab the guns. They all ran to the place they hid the bullets at, dodging panicked teens who were running and trying to find somewhere safe before the zombies entered the building.

Once they arrived at the storage area, they grabbed as much as they could and ran towards the office. They carried the ammunition to the office to fill all the guns.

"If you had all just given me the bullets and the guns when you came back, this would've been quicker." He glared at the group, loading up the guns as he did.

"This isn't the time to point fingers, Hanamiya..." Each of them grabbed a rifle, and carted the others downstairs for the other inmates to have some. They found a group of them in a classroom, panicking at what they were seeing outside.

"Wh-Why are they so fast?! Th-They were never that fast before!"

"We're going to die...They were right..." A teen who was rocking back and forth in the corner said. They had explained what to expect, but after seeing the zombies move and attack so fast, they were starting to doubt that they could do anything against them.

"Listen!" Akashi yelled, making the teens stop. "All of you grab a gun and fight if you don't want to die." When they only looked at the guns in shock he glared at them. "Now."

They all grabbed a gun feeling better now that they at least had something to defend themselves with. Outside, a group of zombies were climbing up the walls of the building and jumped into the room through the windows. As the zombies poured in, they immediately opened fire, shooting as many as they could.

"I'll go to the third floor, Akashi." Midorima said, wanting to see just how bad the situation was. Akashi nodded, shooting another zombie that was heading towards them. The green-haired teen cautiously exited the room, gun raised as he ran towards the stairwell.

They stayed in the room, helping the other teens who were inside. There were a few casualties from the people who were closest to the windows as the zombies came into the room in larger numbers. When a stray bullet hit the wall instead of the zombies, they looked at the person who shot it. Seeing the bluenette with the gun raised, and staring at it with disdain, they knew it had to of been him.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise said in amusement when he saw the boy aim the gun and miss yet another zombie, hitting the wall again. Kuroko pouted and decided not to waste anymore bullets... Seeing the boy's pout, Kise grinned. "Don't worry Kurokocchi! I'll protect you!"

He was interrupted when Aomine once again saved him, by shooting at a zombie that had been behind the blonde.

"Worry about saving yourself first, Kise." Aomine said, eyes narrowed. "Come on,Tetsu. I'll be the one to protect you since Kise seems incompetent." Kuroko sighed, they were arguing when the situation was this bad..?

"Tch, there's a lot of them coming into this area." Hanamiya said, shooting another that was behind Akashi. "We should go somewhere else, this place will be overrun with them soon." Akashi nodded in agreement. They backed out of the room shooting the zombies that came at them, the other teens followed suit and exited the room as well.

"Where are we going, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"Solitary. Shintaro is up there." He explained.

"Are you alright, Tetsu-chan?" Himuro asked, noticing the bluenette was panting.

"I'm fine, Himuro-san, thank you for your concern." In truth, he was still sore from earlier and all this running was making it worse.

"I can carry you, Kuro-chin~."

"Thank you for the offer, Murasakibara-kun. But, I'm fine." He responded. The giant pouted childishly, but let the matter drop for now.

They rushed up the stairs and down the hallway to the cell that the man was being kept in. When they got there, they saw dozens of undead trying to reach inside of the cell. They aimed and shot all of them in the head before approaching the bars.

"Took you all long enough. Not that I needed your help, I just ran out of bullets." Midorima said, opening the gate door and giving them an unimpressed look. Akashi handed him some extra ammunition and he reloaded the gun.

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine said, upset that the other didn't even thank them for assisting him.

"So, he escaped..." Akashi said. He was inside of the room looking at the ripped straight jacket and the abandoned pen on the floor. "and he has full use of his lungs now..."

_'How was he able to..?'_

They all looked at each other, things were worse than they had thought. If they didn't hurry, the whole reformatory could be overrun in minutes.

"We need to find that thing and kill it." Aomine said. Eyes narrowing at the green and red-haired teens who brought the thing here alive in the first place.

"Fine..." Saving man-kind didn't matter if there were no more people around to save, and if they didn't stop that guy then everyone would most likely be wiped out. They nodded and exited the cell.

"We should check areas that have more zombies, it could be a sign that he's near." Akashi suggested.

As they walked down the hall, trying to think of a plan, Kuroko couldn't help but feel like he was being watched..it was a weird feeling. He turned his head and froze.

"Oh, sorry Kuroko." Kagami said when he accidentally bumped into the bluenette, who he hadn't noticed stopped walking. When he saw the look on Kuroko's face, he looked where he was staring.

"He's here..." They stopped walking and looked out the third floor window, seeing the smiling man outside of it, standing on a tower of zombies. They watched as the Bokor's lungs inflated, Akashi, being closer than Hanamiya was and seeing what would happen, went to protect Kuroko.

The glass of the windows shattered, all of them noticed that this time he had used much more pressure than usual, when the pain was much worse than it had been in the van. They collapsed on the ground.

The Bokor slowly stepped inside of the building, paying no attention to the broken glass at his feet, and headed straight for the bluenette. Seeing him laying next to the red-haired teen, eyes closed, he smiled.

_"Tetsu..ya..."_

Hearing the Bokor's footsteps stop, Kuroko opened one of his eyes and saw that he wasn't that far away. He slowly raised the gun in his hand and aimed. The man was confused about why his sound hadn't worked, but he saw that the person who Kuroko was laying on, had covered the bluenette's ears before the sound reached them.

Kuroko gave the man a sad smile, feeling sorry for what he was about to do, but knowing it had to be done. He squeezed the trigger and watched in shock as the top half of the Bokor's face was blown off from the close impact. The body fell to the ground, blood pooling around it. He hadn't expected a gun to be that powerful...

After a moment, they all shakily stood, and looked at the thing. Aomine went to kick the body, to be sure. When it didn't even move a muscle he let out a sigh. Looking outside they also noticed that the mountains of undead had collapsed, and their speeds returned to normal.

"Ah..I should've ran more tests when I had the chance..." Midorima sighed. They all gave him a look.

"You finally hit one of them in the head, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed, ruffling the bluenette's hair.

_'Only because he was so close...'_

"All we have to do now, is get rid of all the ones that got inside of the gates..." Hanamiya said, still recovering from the sound, since it was his first time experiencing it.

"Don't use your guns to get rid of them, we need to conserve ammo since we wasted so much already." Akashi ordered as they walked down the hall.

As they were walking away, Kuroko heard a cracking noise behind them and stopped to turn around. When he saw nothing, he was about to resume walking, but stopped when he felt something grab his ankle and pull, making him lose his balance. Arms lifted him up and encircled him, pinning his arms to his sides so he couldn't escape.

The group turned around, hearing footsteps against the hard tiled flooring, and saw the fully healed Bokor running away with the bluenette.

"How is he still alive?! Kurokocchi shot it's brain!"

"We may have to destroy the brain stem." Akashi said. "Shintaro, shoot him so he can't run."

Midorima raised his gun, aiming for the Bokor's left leg and pulled the trigger. The man stumbled when he felt the bullet hit his thigh, and dropped the boy as he fell. He walked towards Kuroko, wanting to keep trying to go through with its plan, but the other teens were too close.

"Tetsu!" He heard Aomine yell. The Bokor had heard the voice too, and he looked down at the bluenette, who was stunned from hitting the hard floor when they fell. He opened his mouth and spoke in a sad voice.

_"I'm..sorry..Tetsu..ya..."_ The man said, before lunging for the teens neck. He hadn't wanted to hurt the boy, but.. he was running out of time. Kuroko, seeing this, raised his arm to fend off the attack, a second later a blade chopped the head off of the man in front of him. They watched at the mans body fell to the ground, head rolling away.

"That guy was speedy.." Kagami said, panting from all the running they did.

"Seriously..being able to heal that fast..." Midorima lowered the gun, seeing the head was completely severed from the body.

"You okay, Kuro-ch-?" Murasakibara cut himself off when he saw the bluenette on the ground holding the hand he had raised to stop the attack from the man. When the purple-haired teen stopped talking mid-sentence, they all turned to what he was looking at and froze.

Kuroko's left pinky and part of his hand..was bitten off...

"St-Stitches!" Kise shouted. "We have to stop the bleeding!" He looked around and saw the solemn looks of everyone else present.

"Midorimacchi! You're good at doctor stuff, right? You can patch Kurokocchi up!" Midorima looked away with a forlorn expression, angry at himself for not being to take down the Bokor in time...

"We should..take into consideration, that he may be infected..." Akashi said, looking down sadly. He couldn't believe this..less than an hour after they had...

"No way..." Kise's face full of disbelief. "There's no way Kurokocchi could..."

They all looked at Kuroko's bleeding hand.

"Wh-What are you all talking about..?" Kagami couldn't believe this. He had only met the bluenette the other day and he was going to...No there's no way...Not again, especially so soon after Himuro had gotten over Alex.

_'I'm going to..turn into one of them...'_ He clutched his bleeding hand to his chest, slowly standing up. When he looked up, he saw all of his friends looking at him, all with strange looks in their eyes.

"Tetsu..." Kuroko looked up at him when his tanned friend spoke. He saw Aomine's grip on the knife in his hand tighten, and for the first time since he met them weeks ago, he felt fearful of them. In his mind he knew that it would be better to just end it now..but his body didn't listen. Kuroko shook his head, backing away, trying to deny that he had been bitten.

"I-I.." When his eyes settled on Midorima who had his gun strapped around his shoulder, he remembered that first day they found out about zombies. The way he shot that teen who had gotten bit without hesitation.

As they came closer, the bluenette turned and ran as fast as he could down the hallway, so abruptly that they all hesitated before trying to catch up with him. As he ran by many inmates who were killing off zombies, no one noticed the blue-haired boy running for his life, clutching his hand to his blood soaking his shirt. He couldn't help but put himself in the zombies position as he ran pass dozens of dead ones. When he looked behind him, not seeing his friends chasing him anymore.

He couldn't have run for more than a minute when he felt tired...so tired. He slowed down to a walk, before stopping, and looking around. He saw that he had unconsciously made his way to their cell. Seeing the 'Cell 4' plate on the door. Momentarily forgetting the ordeal, he stepped inside, hoping to sleep. But when he opened the door and saw all of his friends there waiting for him, he froze, remembering why he had run in the first place.

He turned to leave, but they grabbed him, pulling him back into the room, and pushed his back to the floor. He saw Kagami and Murasakibara holding down his arms and Aomine straddled his waist, effectively trapping him there. He couldn't move an inch...

_'No, I-I don't want...'_ They all winced when they saw the teary eyes looking up at them pleadingly. When Kuroko's eyes landing on Himuro determined face , he remembered.. remembered Alex. As Kuroko felt the stinging of the bite wound, he stopped struggling. The reality of this situation sinking in. If they didn't end it now he'd turn into one of those monsters outside.

_'Yes, this is for the best...I can meet my parents...Chihiro...and I won't hurt anyone...' _Despite the comfort, the blue-haired teen felt his eyes stinging. He'd miss all of his friends.

Kuroko watched as Aomine raised the knife above his head, dark blue eyes filled with regret and sadness, and he knew that he'd be missed as well.

"Thank you..." The bluenette gave them the brightest smile they had ever seen, even the tears that cascaded down his pale cheeks didn't dim the effect of the smile. The faces of the other occupants in the room were sullen when they saw their friend's expression and looked away, unable to watch.

"I-I'm sorry, Tetsu..."

Aomine brought down the knife, looking at Kuroko's smiling face.

The wooden floors of their cell was stained red as blood splattered across it.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Wow! XD Thank you for all of the reviews! The Magnetic Witch, EminaRukiax, Jaimie576, karen, Talltree-san, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Puncakegoddess, Konnijoure, Guest, Made2352, XxSillyKittyxX, Fiamma-Del-Cielo, Tennu, clarit, TenraiTsukiyomi, EclipseKuran, Arius the Heretic, Rika, SunMoonKitsune, LuchiaSeirin, Akira Phantomthief, Kurariisu Takomo, Riddikuluss, Awsomeangel, Kinkylittlewolf, Sarekkandarikulover, and LostFairyMantic! =)

**A/N 2: **The poll ended in 4 Votes for genderbending Momoi, and 0 for keeping her female =)

**Warning: Gore and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**Teiko Academy**_

Aomine stared outside of the window, looking at the darkened night sky. It was late, but he couldn't sleep... Not after what he did to his friend... Not when there was so much.. so much of Kuroko's blood, covering the floor of the cell. He slowly looked away from the window and over at the body of his friend, eyes filled with despair at what happened a few hours ago...

* * *

***Flashback***

"I-I'm sorry, Tetsu..." This was..the only way. If it didn't work then they'd lose him forever...

Aomine brought down the knife with enough force to slice through Kuroko's upper left arm. The arm dropped away with a clean cut going through both flesh and bone, he was relieved that it sliced on the first try..he didn't know if he would've been able to handle raising the knife again, knowing it would hurt the bluenette. But when that smiling face turned into one of pure agony, followed by a blood-curdling scream, his relief washed away.

"Hold him down properly!" Akashi shouted to Murasakibara, when the bluenette's struggle's were enough for the arm that was being held, to break free from the purple-haired teens grasp. Kise hurried and secured his legs that were thrashing around, not wanting his friend to accidently hurt himself or the others in his half-concious and panicked state.

Kagami, who had been holding down the arm that was severed, grabbed the cloth nearby and put it in Kuroko's mouth, as Midorima had instructed earlier, so he wouldn't bite his tongue. Akashi knelt by the bluenette's side and shouted over the muffled screams of pain, hoping to focus his pain elsewhere.

"Listen, Tetsuya! When the Bokor bit off his own tongue in the van so you could drink it's blood, it means that the virus he's carrying may be very weak!" Akashi, paused looking into Kuroko's pain glazed eyes, knowing he couldn't hear him but he continued saying it to reassure himself and everyone else in the room. "Now that the source of the infection is separated, there's a chance the infection won't spread!"

Midorima grabbed the needle threaded it, holding down Kuroko's left shoulder, so the remaining part of the bluenette's arm was steady and proceeded to suture the wound to stop the bleeding. When it was closed, he wrapped the cloth bandages around it.

After a minute or two of struggling, the blunette's body went limp, eyes rolling back into his head and blessedly passing out, escaping the pain. Hanamiya and Himuro, standing on the other side of the room, wanting to help but knowing they had it under control, stared when Kuroko's movements and screams ceased.

"I-Is Kurokocchi..o-okay..?" Kise asked, worried at the sudden stillness. Midorima checked his pulse, it was still erratic, but at least it was there.

"Yes, he just passed out." The green-haired teen stared down at Kuroko, smiling in amazement, not bothering to hide it as he usually did. "Seems he's tougher than we all thought. Even grown men sometimes go into shock from such methods, and with no anesthesia..remarkable."

"Kuro-chin's strong..." Murasakibara commented, looking at the hand shaped bruise on his arm that he had gotten from when the bluenette's arm broke free.

"The pain of getting your bone cut through is no laughing matter." Midorima said.

There was a knock on the door and they all looked towards it in apprehension, seeing as everyone had blood on their clothes, Hanamiya went to answer it so there wouldn't be any suspicion. When he opened the door a crack, he saw Hiroshi and Kentarou standing in the hallway.

"What do you two want?"

"Someone told us they saw you running with the Miracles, so we figured that you'd be here." Hiroshi explained.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. So you can go now." Hanamiya narrowed his eyes at them. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, it was just a nuisance to involve more than necessary. This made them suspicious, their leader never let them off this easy for showing up unannounced ... Something was going on...

"What's in there, Hanamiya?" Kentarou asked, squinting and trying to get a better look inside. Hanamiya sighed, he and Kentaro knew each other for a long time, so he knew that once the slick haired teen got curious, he wouldn't stop until he found the answer.

He looked at the other teens inside of the room before opening the door all the way for the two of them to walk inside. Hiroshi and Kentaro stepped inside and froze.

_'So..much..blood...'_ Was their reaction when they saw the red substance on the floors. But when they saw the small form in the middle of the room, their shock turned to worry.

"Wh-What happened to him?" Hiroshi asked, voice stuttering a little, looking at the boys missing limb and paler than usual face. From the times the kid had been to the office, he had grown on them and they found his visits as amusing as Hanamiya did.

"It..had to be done..." Hanamiya said. There was silence for a while before Akashi stood, finally looking away from the still body of the bluenette's.

"I need you both to do something." They saw that he was talking to Hiroshi and Kentaro.

"Do what?" Kentaro raised a brow. Akashi hardly asked them for anything, usually opting to ignore their prescence.

"There's a body on the third floor, bring it to your cell and hide it." Akashi ordered. In their rush to get to their room in hopes that Kuroko would go there, they forgotten all about the Bokor. And now that Akashi remembered, he didn't want anyone stumbling upon it and starting to ask questions.

"Eh? Why our cell?"

"I..don't want to see that thing anymore than I have to. Or I'll do something that I'll regret." Even if it was dead, he didn't want to look at it, he'd only remember that it was partly his fault it had been there in the first place.

_'And because of that..Tetsuya's...'_

As Akashi turned away from them and sat down beside the bluenette, they stared at the red-head in shock. He never openly admitted stuff like that... They considered to do as he said this once and with a nod from Hanamiya, they left.

"Why was that Bokor so obsessed with him?" Himuro asked. He didn't know the whole story behind the Bokor and them, but it seemed odd. "If it's like the other zombie's, shouldn't it just attack anyone it can? It could've gotten any of us both of those times, and yet it only went after Kuroko."

"I've wondered about it also..." Midorima said, looking deep in thought. "I can only come up with one conclusion... What if Kuroko was the only one out of us that could be infected by it?"

"What..?" Kagami asked, confused.

"So, if we were to get bitten, then nothing would've happened..." Akashi mumbled, catching on to the green-haired teens thoughts.

"Exactly. There are cases where only certain creatures can be infected by a disease. Like.. the Avian Influenza will only infect the avian species and not humans. Even if we are all humans, cells are not always the same, something must have told the Bokor that Kuroko's were compatible for his virus." He got confused looks from all except Hanamiya and Akashi.

"So, all those times, it acted on instinct knowing that Kurokocchi was 'his one and only'?" Kise asked, trying to understand all the science talk Midorima uses. When the blonde said this, everyone else in the room suddenly understood what was being said.

"Yes, Kise." The green-haired teen's eye twitched in annoyance, at having his explanation being transformed into such a childish way of speaking. Akashi was still conflicted.

_'It had to of been more than that... He could've bitten him at anytime and yet he went through so much trouble. He was up to something...'_

"What..now..?" Kagami asked, now that it was quiet he couldn't help but stare at the arm laying feet away from him, with a disturbed look on his face. When Midorima had explained the process on their way to the cell, he hadn't expected it to be this bad...

"We can only wait. If the wound heals properly, and he doesn't turn in a few hours, we should be fine. But if he does turn into one, then..." Akashi trailed off, not wanting to think about the possibility and from the downcast looks the others had, they too didn't want to think of it.

***End Flashback***

* * *

"Mm.." A soft mumble came from the boy on the floor.

The tanned teen stared down at Kuroko hoping he was waking up. But, when he saw the boys eyes stay closed after a full minute, he sighed.

"You should go to sleep, Mine-chin. Aka-chin said there's nothing more we can do until Kuro-chin wakes up..." Murasakibara said when he heard the sigh, but when Aomine looked at the giant he saw that he also didn't make any move to sleep, staying beside the bluenette.

"Yeah..." He didn't feel like sleeping. That pain-filled face was still in his head every time he closed his eyes. Aomine laid down, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Next Morning**_

When Aomine felt the heat of the sun on his face, he shot up from his spot on the floor.

_'When did I fall asleep..? Tetsu! Is he okay?!'_ He looked around, not seeing the bluenette in the place he was at yesterday. He began to worry.

"He's still unconscious." He heard Akashi's voice say from behind him. He looked behind him and saw the red-head staring out the window with narrowed eyes. "I moved him onto a futon a few minutes ago."

Looking around he saw everyone was awake, and the bluenette was laying on a futon on the floor next to the other window in the room, still unconscious, but definitely not turned. Murasakibara was sitting beside him again and was running his hands through his hair. He sighed in relief. He hadn't chopped of his arm for nothing...

_'He didn't turn...Thank god.'_

"Why are you staring out the window, Akashicchi?" Kise asked, noticing Akashi's odd behavior.

"I hear propeller's, and it's getting closer..." They looked at him weirdly, before keeping quiet and listening as well. When they heard the sound too, they went to get a closer look and sure enough, in the distance there was something in the sky, too far to tell what it was though.

"We should go." The red-head turned to the door, looking back at where the bluenette was sleeping, hesitating.

"I'll stay with Kuro-chin." He offered, curious of what could be outside as well, but knowing it wouldn't be good to leave him alone. Akashi nodded, and the six of them left the room and headed out to the courtyard.

When they arrived, they saw that Hanamiya and his group were already there. He had left their room last night after making sure everything was okay.

"So you heard it too, Makoto." The black-haired teen nodded, glaring at the small black object that was still too far to identify if it were a plane or helicopter.

Minutes later, all the delinquents were present, having heard the noise outside from their rooms. They were able to confirm that it was indeed a helicopter, and it was slowly descending. As it was feet away, they covered their eyes to shield themselves from the strong wind, caused by the propellers, that were blowing dust everywhere. The landing gear hit the ground and the propellers slowed before stopping completely. Nothing happened for a while until the helicopter door opened.

The people inside of it exited the vehicle, revealing a middle-aged man with black, slightly curly hair, and standing next to him was an attractive man, about six-feet tall, pale complexion, with chin length pink hair, a single strand falling between his eyes and dark pink eyes. Behind them were at least fifteen other young-adults, but four of them really stood out.

The first one had black, messy hair and glasses covering his squinting grey eyes, with a wide smile on his face. The tallest of the group, had light blonde, spiky hair, mouth formed into a scowl. The next had a stern expression and short dark brown, spiky hair. And the last one who was lagging behind, and looking nervous, had short light brown hair and eyes.

It wasn't the fact that they had arrived by helicopter that shocked them, nor the fact that there were other people who had survived outside of the reformatory walls. No, it was the fact that all of them were wearing military uniforms, and holding weapons ranging from sub-machine guns to rifles.

They all stopped walking when they were a few feet from the group of inmates. Then the older man stepped forward.

"Who is in charge here?" The older man asked, addressing the group standing out in the courtyard. Everyone looked for their black-haired director.

"I am." Hanamiya stepped forward, eyeing the people in front of him, as if sizing them up. They looked at him before the man gave the pink-haired male a look. Nodding, the pink-haired man stood in front of Hanamiya, straightening his back and saluting.

"I'm Commander Momoi Satoshi of the United Nations Peacekeepers. Japanese Support Group. Second Squadron,Touou branch." He said in a smooth and loud voice, so everyone in the group could hear, but direct enough so the teen in front of him knew he was addressing him.

"I'm the Squadron Captain, Corporal Harasawa Katsunoi." Said the older man, as he walked forward and stood next to Momoi. "We are here to save you all. Ever since the outbreak, the United Nations has designated all Japanese as refugees, and are welcoming any and all to immigrate to other countries, in order to save Japan from the threat." He looked towards Momoi, signaling for him to continue with the explanation.

"We will be more than happy to allow you all the chance to choose which country you'd like to be evacuated to. There will be individual meetings for each of you who wish to request a specific destination." They all had confusion on their faces, just yesterday they were fighting for their lives, and now..they were going to be saved?! Akashi, who was standing next to Hanamiya, narrowed his eyes. Seeing their hesitation, Momoi continued, putting a soft smile on his face. "We apologize for not being able to reach this area fast enough. You have all been though a lot, so this is the least we can do for you. Your bravery in this situation was admiring, so you have no more need to fear. We will protect you all from now on."

There was silence for a while as everyone let the information sink in.

"N-No way..."

"Are we..really done..? Is it..over?" The teen fell to his knees, tears of relief going down his face.

"I-I'm so glad! W-We're saved!" At that last statement, all the teens realized. This was it! This was what they had waited for ever since this whole thing started! They looked at each other and laughed and yelled in joy.

"Woo! You hear that, Aominecchi?! We're saved! We can get Kurokocchi help and antibotics and stuff!" Kise exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. When he didn't hear the tanned teen respond, he looked over at Aomine and saw him staring at the scene with a blank expression.

_'Where had they been? If they had come earlier, then Tetsu wouldn't be hurt right now. I wouldn't of had to...'_

Akashi and Hanamiya shared a look as the uniformed group made their way pass them, wearing small smiles as they looked at the teens who were discussing their destinations.

"Where are you going?" One of them asked their friend.

"Definitely Italy, all you can eat pasta and pizza! You should come with me."

"Ehh?! No way, America's the way to go, man! New York, party all day, ya know?"

"They sure are excited, aren't they, Harasawa-san?" Momoi commented, looking at Harasawa, who just smiled.

"E-Excuse me..?" They looked over and saw one of the teens looking at them, nervously.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Momoi asked, kindly.

"Uh, I was wondering..I'm worried about my relatives.. and..." He trailed off, but the pink-haired male knew what he was asking.

"If you'd like, I could radio the Embassy for you and see if they're alright."

"R-Really?!" The other inmates who had heard the exchange, grew hopeful as well.

"Holy crap..the Embassy? These guys are for real." Kagami said, lowly so they couldn't hear. The rest of the group stared, as Momoi pulled out the handheld military radio that was clipped to his belt, and started talking into it.

"Yes.. No.. I'll ask." Momoi covered the receiver and looked at the teen who had asked him to call. "Your relative's names, please."

"A-Ah! Oosawa Taeko and Oosawa Yuu!" He smiled politely when he answered and returned his ear to the radio.

"Yes, Oosawa Yuu and Taeko..Understood." He turned off the radio and smiled brightly, eyes closed. "They were both safely evacuated to Singapore. You're family is safe."

The teen stared into his eyes, silently asking if he was dream, that this wasn't a hallucination. When he saw nothing but honesty in them, he rejoiced.

"Th-Thank god! Mother and father...they're alive!" He yelled in relief, tears running down his face. The group watched as hoards of the other delinquents went up to the pink-haired man, all wanting to know how their families and friends were.

"Please, calm down. We will be more than happy to provide you with your families whereabouts during the interviews. If we were to do this and the interviews separately, it'd take up too much time, and we want to have you all evacuated as soon as possible. So tell us everything and don't leave anything out when we start them, okay?" Momoi explained to the teens in front of him. When they nodded in understanding, he grinned.

"Tell them everything..?" Midorima repeated, starting to get suspicious.

"So they intend to use force..." Aomine commented, looking at the soldiers with narrowed eyes, knowing they weren't doing this for free.

"What do we do, Akashicchi?" Kise asked. Akashi looked at the military people, who were staring at the scene with small smiles as well, and was about to dismiss his earlier suspicions, when his eyes landed on the nervous looking one with the short light brown hair.

_'Why does he..look guilty..?'_

"Don't let your guard down..." The red-head instructed.

"Huh? Why? They seem legit." Kagami said. Himuro scowled at his idiot brother.

"Don't trust them so easily, Taiga!" He hit him over the head.

"Ow! Fine..geez..." Kagami glared at him, but agreed.

"Is there anyone here that can guide us around? We'd like to see how much damage has been done to this facility." Momoi asked Hanamiya. Seeing a chance to have a closer inspection of these people, Akashi spoke.

"Go, Ryouta."

"Okay!" Kise said, putting his acting skills to use once again. "ME! Please! Allow me to!" Momoi looked at the overly excited blonde who was pushing his way through the crowd, wearing a huge grin. When he reached the man, he stood up straight.

"I'd love nothing more than to escort you all around. I'm honored that I'm in the presence of people who serve the country all the time! I'll do my best to provide you with anything you want or need. Since I was little, I've always wanted to join the army, and I would be very happy to help you all!" Momoi stared at the cheerful teen in front of him, with a small nervous smile. He wasn't used to such cheeriness.

"O-Okay." He agreed. "Are you coming as well, Hanamiya-san?" He decided it was best to show respect to the person in charge even if he was younger than him. The black-haired teen nodded, giving Akashi the signal to follow them, in case they tried anything.

They started walking toward the building with Momoi, Harasawa and four of the military officers following. He walked around, showing them the classrooms and cells. When they were walking down a hallway, Momoi decided to introduce his squad to the two teens helping them.

"Ah, excuse our rudeness! Here you are helping us and we haven't introduced everyone. This is Lieutenant Imayoshi Shoichi." The smiling black-haired person waved.

"He is Lieutenant Sakurai Ryo." The brown-haired one nodded shyly.

"Lieutenant Wakamatsu Kosuke." The spikey haired blonde just grunted, not looking at him.

"And finally, Lieutenant Susa Yoshinori." The man glared at the two of them. "Mou, Susa-kun! Stop being so anti-social! You too, Waka-kun!"

They both sighed and reluctantly said 'hi' to the them.

"Ah..Nice to meet you all!" Kise greeted.

"Who are the people following us?" The teen with the wide smile asked the black-haired teen, surprising the group behind them. They had been quietly following the group, from afar. Seeing that their cover blown, they stopped hiding and joined the military members Hanamiya and Kise.

_'So, they're the real deal...'_

"Ahh, them? They are my minions, where I go, they go." Hanamiya said, smirking at the glares Akashi and his group sent him at being called his minions.

"Ahh..I see." His smile widened and he let the matter drop.

"There isn't as much damage here as I thought..." Momoi commented, looking around and only seeing broken windows and glass on the floor.

"Well, it was pretty messy before! But the others cleaned it up a little yesterday." Kise explained, he was impressed by how much Hanamiya's group had repaired things in only one night.

"Hmm..It's good that there aren't many bodies. Were you able to fend them off without fighting?"

"We pile the dead outside, I can show you if you want." Hanamiya said. Midorima noticed that all of their faces turned troubled, before they nodded and followed him outside.

"What..is that smell?" Momoi covered his nose, as they got closer to the door.

"Well, we couldn't really keep up with the disposal of the bodies, so we had to just dump them out here." Hanamiya said, shrugging his shoulders, before opening the doors.

They all walked out and froze, knowing why the smell was so bad. There were at least a hundred rotting bodies piled up on top of each other. The group looked at the soldiers as they knelt beside the pile and.. prayed..?

"Why are they praying..?" Kise asked. They were silent, not knowing why either.

"You all..did this..?" Akashi watched as Imayoshi's face changed from its permanent smile, into a frown. It was kind of unnerving...

"Yeah, what of it?" Aomine said, not knowing what the problem was. Behind the tanned teen, Wakamatsu looked ready to punch him, but was stopped when Sakurai stepped between them.

"Why are you getting in the way, Sakurai?!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! But, Harasawa-san doesn't want us to cause trouble!" When he only received a glare in return he back away. The blonde turned around and stomped to the door, punching the wall on his way. Momoi stared at his lieutenant's form and sighed.

"These..'monsters' as you call them. They are sick people who should not be killed." Momoi's eyes were now narrowed, looking at the group intensely.

"Hah? They try to eat people! That's no disease!" Kagami yelled, angrily.

"You're wrong. Right now there is a way to revert them back to normal. It's only a matter of time before the disease will be cured." The pink-haired male said, face determined. Himuro froze. "However, in your position I may have done the same, it was self-defense. What we... what Wakamatsu, is angry at is the fact you all killed so many."

"So..We're murderers..?" Kise asked, still not fully believing there could really be a cure, but at how sure the man in front of him looked, he was starting to.

_'Cured... There's a cure?!' _Kagami looked over at his brother, seeing him staring at the pile of dead zombies with wide eyes, full of disbelief and hurt. _'Alex..could've been saved..?'_

Kagami glared at Akashi. Deep down, he knew that it wasn't him who killed her, but if he hadn't brought that Bokor then Alex would've still been in the van...She would've still been around! But now...she was dead, no cure could cure her... He walked away, not being able to stand their presence any longer. Himuro chased after him, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder, hoping to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Calm down, Taiga." Kagami shrugged the hand from him and turned around to glare at Himuro.

"How can you not be angry with them, Tatsuya! You were right before. Alex could've been cured! And they brought that thing with them and I even talked you into letting her go and then they killed her!" Kagami felt horrible for giving up on Alex.

"Look, what happened..happened... I'm disappointed too, but at her funeral I decided it was for the best. And besides, just because he said there's a cure, doesn't mean that it'd work." Himuro paused, seeing the red-head frowning, and rubbing the chained ring around his neck. Something he did when he was upset. "Besides, it was Tetsu-chan who motivated you to tell me all of that stuff. Are you saying you'll hate him as well?"

At the mention of the bluenette, Kagami's eyes softened. It was true that he had lead Kagami to talk to Himuro. But..he couldn't blame him. His intentions had been good, and..he had finally seen his brother smile genuinely after so long because of him.

_'No, there's no way I could blame that kid...'_

"You're right... Thanks, Tatsuya.." Kagami said, but glared when Himuro tried to ruffle his hair.

"Hmm, you're not cute at all! Tetsu-chan better wake up soon I need my cute little brother." Himuro gave Kagami an unimpressed look.

"O-Oi!" Kagami blushed, but he too wanted the bluenette to get better soon. It wasn't the same here without him...

They both walked back to the group, who gave Kagami looks. He just looked away, still a bit angry, but understanding. Himuro noticed that all the other soldiers besides Momoi were gone.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"They went to go prepare for the interviews...Mou, leaving me alone like that..." There was a pout on the mans face. "Well, let's head back, shall we?"

They went inside, glad to be away from that stench. Now that his squad wasn't here, he decided to ask these people about what happened here.

"Do you mind telling me what caused the building to collapse over there?" He pointed in the direction where he had seen the broken building from the plane earlier.

"A mountain of zombies rammed into it yesterday." Hanamiya explained, expecting to get an unbelieving look, but frowned when the man asked his next question.

"Wh-What happened next?!" They stared at him, weirded out by how enthusiastic he had become. Seeing this, he composed himself.

"We killed them and stopped the other ones from getting inside." Aomine said.

"I see.." His gaze turned solemn, before he looked at the group with hope. "Was there a naked man sitting at the top?"

"A naked man...Hmm, nope doesn't ring a bell..." Hanamiya responded, feigning ignorance.

_'So they know of the Bokor...'_

"Ah.." Momoi pouted. When the teen had mentioned the mountain, he had hoped...

"Can I ask you for a favor, Satoshi?" Momoi looked at the red-haired teen when he called him.

"Yes..?" He looked at the red-head with caution. Something about his dual colored eyes made him nervous.

"Well, you see. I saw how much you helped that guy before and.. Well I was just wondering. Could you see if my friend's parents are alright..? He loves them so much." Akashi had to see if his hunch was right about these people.

"Ah! Of course I can!" He was relieved, he had feared that they were catching onto them, but it seemed they were just as worried and manipulate-able as the others. He took out his radio. "I just need your friends name, please."

"His name's Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi said, face serious. The others in the group stared at him in confusion as Momoi walked a bit farther from them, talking into the phone. They all knew that Akashi was aware of Kuroko's family and how they were..gone. He had even been there, so why..? What the soldier said next made them realize what he had planned, showed that these people weren't what they said they were.

"Kuroko's parents are at the Embassy in Canada right now. You can tell your friend there's nothing to worry about. I'll be going now, I think I know the way from here. Thank you for the help." He smiled at them, continuing down the hallway, unaware of the glares being sent his way.

"So...They are fakes." Hanamiya commented, impressed that Akashi figured out a subtle way to find out their intentions.

"And it seems that they are trying to find the Bokor, as well." Midorima said, he sighed and push up his glasses.

"Which means, once they get all the information they need about that man, they may just kill everyone..." Aomine said, glaring at the ground.

"When'd you all start doubting them?" Kagami asked.

"When they arrived." Akashi said. "There's no way they'd send those type of people to deal with this situation. And the fact that they'd waste time to interview people before evacuation, it just seemed off..."

"If they're interviewing people for information on the Bokor... Then they'll soon know that we were lying."

"Ahh, such a shame. I kinda liked Momoicchi." If all of this were true, he was impressed by the mans acting skills. They raised their eyebrows when Kise gave the man that nickname when they just met.

"I suggest you withhold your admiration, Kise. If they do come after us... We will have no choice but to kill them." Midorima said, and no one argued.

"Let's get Atsushi and then go back to your room, Makoto. I don't want Tetsuya to be dragged into this if they do follow us." Hanamiya nodded and started leading the way.

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Special Classroom**_

"Alright! Everyone line up here." One of the soldiers commanded. "And remember to get any weapons you have and bring them with you."

All of the delinquents were waiting outside of a classroom in the hallway, excitedly. They had all of their weapons with them and were chatting with each other about where they were going and waiting for their turn to speak to the commander for information on their families.

"Can't wait to go to England, I never got to watch many soccer games before coming here."

"Hah? England? I'm going to France."

"Whoa me too! Let's meet up?"

They stopped talking when the door of the room opened and the next person was called forward.

"I'll be back." The teen grabbed the gun he had with him and entered the room. Sitting down in the chair opposite of the pink-haired man. There were other officers in the room as well.

"This is your only weapon?" He asked, taking the weapon from him when he brought it forward, and putting it in the pile of guns on the ground. "Sorry for all of this, but civilians aren't allowed on the helicopter with weapons. Hope you understand."

"Yeah. It's fine anything to get out of here." He smiled slightly.

"What's your name?" Momoi pulled out a clipboard.

"Hagiwara Daichi." They continued like this, asking questions and recording them on the sheet. When all the personal questions were asked, and Hagiwara relaxed, Momoi asked.

"So, I heard a mountain of people slammed into the building earlier. Know anything about that?" He studied the teen in front of him, to make sure the answer he got wasn't a lie.

"Eh...It was more like a tower than a mountain...It was so weird, I thought we were gonna die..." Hagiwara shook his head and continued. "I'd like to go to America." Momoi smiled and nodded.

They called in the next person and did the same process.

"Do you recall seeing a naked man ontop of the zombies yesterday?"

"A naked man...on top...Hm, nope." The soldiers frowned. Maybe this was all for nothing..."Ah, but we saw this video earlier, there was a naked man in it with no genitals. Anyway, I wanna go to Italy!"

The next person also confirmed seeing the video.

"Yeah I saw it. That guy had like three eyes, it was weird..."

"Wh-Who showed you this video?" Momoi asked, getting excited. They were definitely talking about him!

"Eh, the group in cell 4. You met them earlier, I'm surprised that Kise said he wanted to join the army, never took him for that kind of person. Well, I'd like to go to Hawaii. Not America! Hawaii!" The last teen left and they closed the classroom doors.

_'Those kids from earlier... So they lied to me, huh?'_ Momoi chuckled.

"The 'Child of the Light' was here!" Sakurai exclaimed loudly making everyone wince. "S-Sorry! I'm sorry for yelling!" They ignored him.

"Ahh..so that's why they weren't at the interviews." Imayoshi's smile widened.

"What should we do with those brats?" Wakamatsu asked, glaring at having been mislead.

"Mou, Waka-kun. You should know the answer already. We kill them, of course." Momoi smiled slyly, eyes lighting up, before addressing one of the other officers standing behind him. "Go get them and that video they made, Takahiko, Masaya, Kenji, and make sure you get any weapons from them.

The gruff looking men nodded grabbing their rifles and machine guns, and left the room.

"Everyone else... Let's get to the enlightening part!" They smiled and nodded, eagerly.

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Courtyard**_

Momoi and his squad stood in front of the delinquents that they had told to meet here. They were all cheering, ready to go to helicopter and get out of here. When they saw the soldiers approach, their celebrating got louder. Momoi sent Harasawa a look and he nodded.

"Silence, please!" When they all quieted, he looked at them all, frowning a little. "We all have something to tell you...We are not from the United Nations."

"What..?" They sent disbelieving looks to all the uniformed soldiers that were present.

"Wh-What about our families?" One of them asked. "You contacted the Embassy and they answered you, right..?" Momoi sent them a sad smile.

"You all will not be transported to another country, we had to tell all of you something so that you would cooperate with us without any violence. Even if we were to send you elsewhere, it's the same all over the world, so don't be too disheartened, okay? We took your weapons so that you could not harm anymore of the infected. Right now those infected are people who are being sent the divine blessing of God. They are in an angelic state and to kill them is blasphemy." The delinquents could only stare at him.

"I'm very sorry, but we did not deceive you all for evil intentions. We are something far greater than the United Nations!" He looked at his squad, who were smiling at his comment, proudly. Smiling brightly, he continued. "We are here to pass on God's will."

"What the hell, is he talking about..? God's will?" Everyone was starting to get impatient with this joke they were playing.

"Infected..are angels..?" Confused as to what the problem was, he continued, hoping to give them solace with the information they found out that day.

"Furthermore, the man that all of you reported seeing in those videos, he is the 'Child of the Light'. A being who is closest to God! We came here to find him, and after seeing and hearing everything that you've told us, we are now one step closer to our goals." His eyes were practically sparkling. "He is all powerful and magnificent! If you all join us we can-."

"So..you're saying..that everything you've said.. has all been lies?!" Oosawa screamed. He couldn't believe they had done this...Telling him his family was safe and now..to say it was all an act just so they could get them to talk?!

"Y-Yes! We had to, in order to pass the will of Go-."

"SHUT UP!"

"You're all crazy!" Imayoshi stared at all of them as they shouted insults and comments of disbelief at their commander.

"Heh, seems they aren't worthy of the truth..." He smiled.

"I-I'm sorry, but th-they shouldn't be treating Momoi-san like that!" Sakurai said, looking at the crowd nervously.

"Ah, I knew they were too dumb to realize." Wakamatsu said, glaring at the group. Momoi, trying to get the teens to calm down, started to think of a better way to make them see sense. But, what was said next he knew there was no hope for them.

"Who cares about your twisted God?! If there is one then he's as brain-dead as those freakin zombies!"

_'Ahh..seems it's useless after all...'_ He couldn't let them talk like that. He took the gun from it's holster and shot the teen right in between his eyes. The teens dead body fell to the ground, and everyone went quiet.

"I suggest you all withhold from blaspheming God, it's simply not allowed." The pink-haired male frowned, eyes narrowing and scanning everyone in front of him. "Mou, it's sad... I had hoped that this pep talk would help you realize the gorgeousness of this new world. But, it seems you are all too tainted from killing so many angels..."

Behind him, all the other soldiers aimed their guns at the mob of delinquents, some smiling, others glaring.

"Now, you can either atone for all of your sins and let us send you to God, or..." These people were murdering sinners, but even sinners should be given the chance to be set free. Momoi grinned slyly, stars in his eyes at the prospect of helping these souls see the light, spreading his arms wide. "...you may join the ranks of the angels and hope that one day, the 'Child of the Light' may visit you and wash away your sins."

They stared at the soldiers in shock and horror.

_'Get shot...or be eaten..?'_

"Line up and choose..."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews! TenraiTsukiyomi, Riddikuluss, Puncakegoddess, Tennu, LuchiaSeirin, Jaimie576, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, kitsune girl yuki, Sarekkandarikulover, EminaRukiax, x10TIMEx, CureNoble0, Made2352, Greyheart, Talltree-san, The Magnetic Witch, Rika, MissStories, Adventure Tlme, EclipseKuran, Kinkylittlewolf, KT-Desu, Mia Heiwajima, XxSillyKittyxX, and WolfPacFaan! :D

**Warning: Gore, violence and religion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_**Teiko Academy**_

_BANG_

Akashi looked out of the window when he heard the gunshots. The had made sure Kuroko was safe in their cell, and had filled Murasakibara in on what was happening. Now they were all in Hanamiya's room when the sounds reached them.

"So... It's started..?" Aomine narrowed his eyes at the familiar sound.

"Seems like it." Akashi twirled his knife in his hands.

"Ahh, I hate this waiting." Kise complained. They didn't like it, but there was no way they could walk outside and face over a dozen people with guns. So, they were here thinking of a plan and waiting for them to split up.

"If it keeps going on like this, we will have no choice but to take our chances against all of them." Akashi said. A few moments later they heard the sound of running footsteps, they instantly got into position. When the door opened Akashi took at his knife and charged at the person, but stopped when he saw it was only one of Hanamiya's group.

"Hanamiya-san." They saw Kazuya standing in the doorway, panting and a frown on his face, looking frightened at the sudden attack. Everyone relaxed.

"Kazuya, you didn't go to the meeting? What about Hiroshi, Kentaro, and Furuhashi?"

"They went before me, and I managed to sneak away. It's bad out there. They're kicking people off of the watch tower and shooting people to 'send them to God'."

_'They're making people jump into the hoard of zombies outside the gate..!?'_

"Seijuro..." Hanamiya looked at Akashi.

"It's worse than we thought.. We have to go now." The group nodded.

"Kazuya, I know this is a lot to ask, but can you go back and do whatever you can to delay them?" The sound of chewing stopped as Kazuya stared at his leader in shock.

_'Eh..?' _Since when did Hanamiya ever ask for stuff like this? He'd usually demand it. Weird...

"I'll do what I can." Kazuya promised, heading out of the room and toward the courtyards. When he was gone, they also exited and walked down the hallway.

"Alright. Taiga, Tatsuya, Makoto and Ryouta. You all go left, we'll go right. If anything goes wrong, meet back here. Got it?" They all nodded, but before they could go their separate ways, a bullet whizzed past Akashi's head. Looking in the direction the bullet came from, they saw three men ahead of them.

"Heh, perfect timing!" Kise grinned.

"Pff..they only sent three..?" Aomine scoffed. "I'll do this alone, Kise." Kise frowned in disappointment, but allowed him to.

"You're pretty cocky, aren't ya kid." He raised his gun and shot, but the tanned teen ducked and charged at the man who continued shooting. Aomine sent a kick to the side of the mans leg, making him unbalanced and then sent a punch to a specific spot of the mans head, that would've cause him to pass out if he hadn't dodged.

_'So he knows about vital points..?'_ The man stared at the teen in wonder, who smirked back. He knew then that they should keep their guard up around them.

"These kids...They aren't just snot-nosed brats. Be caref-!" He said, after seeing Aomine use skilled moves that were only taught in the army. But when he looked at his other companions, he saw they were already in a losing battle with the purple and black-haired teens.

_'We under-estimated them...'_

Seeing the mans hesitation, Aomine swiped the mans feet from underneath him and punched the man in the stomach as he fell, knocking the wind out of him. He quickly bound the mans hands while he was stunned and stood away from him.

Finished with his fight, he looked at the others. Eyes widening when he saw Himuro fighting one, and was winning.

"Why does he look so angry..?" Aomine asked, looking at the angered face of the normally calm teen.

"Well...He wasn't at first. But then that soldier broke something of his..." Kagami looked at the broken chain and ring that was laying on the ground." Alex bought three matching rings for us when we were little to celebrate our adoption, but Tatsuya treasures it much more than that...He's never taken it off since Alex gave it to him..and when that guy broke it..."

They watched as Himuro broke the mans arm and kicked him in the side of his head.

"R-Remind me not to get on your brothers bad side, Kagamicchi..." Kagami just shrugged, used to how Himuro fought.

Himuro gracefully moved, avoiding the attacks the man aimed at him. He finally managed to get the man to drop to his knees and put him in a chokehold before Kagami helped and tied the mans wrists to restrain him.

"Feel better?" Kagami asked. Himuro nodded silently and went to get the fallen object.

"Wow, Himurocchi! I didn't know you could fight!" Kise was surprised. The black-haired American had always silently watched them fight, never joining in, so he assumed he didn't know how to fight. But from what he just saw, he had pretty good fighting knowledge. Before Himuro could comment, Murasakibara spoke up.

"Ahh...Sorry Aka-chin. I crushed him too hard." Looking over they saw the man Murasakibara had fought against, was dead. Looking at the horrible state the man was in, it was hard to believe someone could cause such injuries with just their bare hands...

"It's fine, Atsushi. Two is enough for questioning anyway." Akashi walked to the two bound men, glaring down at them. "What are you all here for?"

"Th-The 'Child of Light'...We are just here for him, nothing else." The taller man said after they both shared looks. "And new recruits, but everyone refused."

"Is that all..?"

"Yes! I swear! Pl-Please don't kill us." One of them begged, shaking from fear and the pain of his injuries. The other, looking with pleading eyes.

"For some reason...that makes me mad, Aka-chin..." Murasakibara's violet eyes narrowed, glaring at the two soldiers who had the gall to beg for their lives when their friends were out there murdering people.

"No, it's fine, Atsushi. We won't be doing anything bad to them." They all looked at Akashi in disbelief. Was he really going to let them go?!

"Wh-What do you mean, Akashi!" Aomine yelled.

"Exactly as I said. We won't do anything they do not wish for." The red-head walked up to the man who had begged, who was looking at him with relief. Until Akashi took out his knife and slashed his throat.

"Wh-Why..." The man asked gurgling on his blood. He had said he wasn't going to hurt them...So, why..?

"We are merely sending you to the 'God' you worship. Be thankful." Heterochromia eyes stared down at the man with no remorse. They had tricked, and killed too many people to deserve such actions. When the mans eyes closed and body stilled, his eyes landed on the shocked face of the other man. How could kids do this..? "I'll let you handle him, Makoto."

"Ahh...too generous, Seijuro." Hanamiya smirked evilly, reaching for his knife, and everyone knew to look away, knowing how messy it'd get when the black-haired teen had the chance to 'handle' someone.

"These guys weren't very tough for soldiers." Aomine said, trying to ignore the sickening screams of the soldier.

"They may have looked down upon us and sent these three who must have been their back up. The other ones looked more professional than them. So, don't hold back on the rest." They nodded and shortly after Hanamiya rejoined them, smiling innocently.

"Tch, they went bullet crazy, only four bullets left... not much use to fight all of them." Aomine commented after checking the bullet chamber and seeing so few inside.

"No extra rounds either." Kagami commented, after checking the mans holster.

"I...have an idea." Midorima said, smiling evilly and reaching for the gun the tanned teen had put down.

They all stared at the green-haired teens wicked look, shivering, but followed him to the area of piled bodies they were at earlier. Midorima went beside the pile and the others looked on in confusion, until the green-haired teen explained his plan.

"I like it, Shintaro..." Hanamiya said, laughing.

"Midorimacchi, you're so evil!" Kise grinned.

The others smiled, and headed to the courtyard.

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Courtyard**_

"Your turn, Oosawa-kun." Momoi smiled, waiting for the teens answer.

Oosawa looked around him, staring with tears in his eyes, at the bodies of the other people who had chosen to get shot rather than become one of those things. In the distance he could hear the screams of the people who were being thrown off of the watch tower gates, into the mob of zombies below.

_'Wh-Why are they doing this..?'_

"Oosawa-kun!" A pale hand waved in front of his face and he focused on the man in front of him. "Mou, no zoning out! There's a line Oosawa-kun! You shouldn't be so selfish. Would you like the God's or Angel's?"

"I-I..." Momoi frowned, seeing that he wasn't going to answer. He gently patted the teens shoulder, smiling encouragingly.

"Don't worry. I know that it's a hard choice. Both are very tempting...So, we'll help you!" He stepped back and motioned for Imayoshi to come forward. "Five seconds, Oosawa-kun."

"P-Please..." He closed his eyes and cried.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...O-." The gun shot and the teen fell to the ground. Momoi turned to Imayoshi and pouted. "Mou! I said five, not four Yoshi-kun!"

"Ahh, sorry, sorry." Imayoshi said, smiling. He lowered his gun and went to drag the body away so the next person could have their turn.

Momoi stared at the line of delinquents, who were either crying or trying to look brave, with pity in his eyes because of how blind they were. They didn't see that they were trying to help them all. As he looked, he remember when he too felt the way they did, that day when they were on that cruise ship, when they first learned of the infected...

* * *

***Flashback***

_'Why did this happen..?' _Momoi stared down at the lower deck of the ship, looking at the blood covered wooden floors. There were dozens of undead walking and eating any leftover body parts they could find. Just the other day he and his friends were laughing and joking, enjoying the American cruise they had won. But now.. they were all dead...

He looked at the other two with him, who had also headed here towards the highest tower of the ship they could find to escape the chaos below. They were odd, so different yet in the same predicament together. A man with black hair and glasses was sitting against the railing, frowning, and an older man was standing looking down at the zombies, carrying a Bible and muttering words.

They had all been stuck up here for 24 hours, and the hot sun and salty air was making all of their skins dry, and without food or water..they were slowly dehydrating. But..the nourishment's were down on the deck, where the zombies were.

"What are we going to do...?" They both turned towards Momoi as he asked the question.

"We need food and water...Or we'll all die." The glasses wearing man said.

Momoi stayed quiet, knowing there was no possible way to get that without dying. And...he was starting to think it'd be better than staying here. At least it'd be over quick, and he wouldn't have to stay up here starving to death. The Bible holding man must have seen the look in Momoi's eyes because he spoke up.

"Don't think about doing that." Pink eyes turned to look at the man, narrowing when they landed on the mans face. "Your life is a gift from God, to throw it away is a sin. Everything that happens is a gift from God." Momoi glared at the man, fed up with his calmness in this situation.

"What..? So you're telling me that those...things!" Momoi pointed to the undead on the deck. "Are also from God?! How the hell are those monsters a 'gift'?!"

"That's better, you have fire left in your eyes still. You'll be fine, child." Momoi gave him a confused look and the man smiled in return, before introducing himself. "I'm Harasawa Katsunori, and you?"

"Momoi...Satoshi..." Momoi didn't know what to make of this man.

"What about you? What is your name?" The other person with them looked up.

"Imayoshi Shoichi." He smiled tiredly. Harasawa proceeded to sit and read the Bible to them, and they listened, even though they didn't believe a word of it. They'd do anything to get their minds off of the monsters below.

_~3 Days Later~_

Momoi stared up at the night sky, cheeks hollow and bags under his eyes. They had been adrift for three days...no food, no water. And, he couldn't stand it anymore. His body was in constant pain, throat felt like sandpaper and the headaches..they were horrible. He looked over the edge into the dark water below.

_'It'd feel so good, to finally be in water.'_ Momoi wasn't stupid. He knew that once he jumped into the water, he'd most likely drown from the current and depth of the water. _'But it's preferable to this...I just want it to end...'_

He shakily stood, using the railing for balance, and was about to hurl himself over the edge when he felt something tug at the bottom of his pants. Looking down he saw it was Imayoshi's hand grabbing onto him, pink eyes made contact with gray and the man spoke.

"Momoi... I'll go...with you..." Imayoshi said, standing up slowly. He was looking worse for the wear, and just as desperate to end it. Momoi nodded. He went to help him towards the railing, but Harasawa stopped him.

"Y-You mustn't kill yourselves!" They stared blankly at the man, who was also suffering from the lack of nutrients, but still clutched that Bible. Momoi was about to ignore him and continue, when the ship suddenly shook.

"W-What was that..?"

"L-Land!" Imayoshi said, looking ahead and seeing the shore in the distance. "The water must be shallow! We wouldn't have to swim much, now."

"You see! The Lord's gifts knows no bounds! This is a sign!" Harasawa shouted. They were going to be alright!

Jumping off of the zombie infested ship, they swam, as fast as they could to reach the shore, and be away from this nightmare. Imayoshi had been right, the water was shallow and little to no current so their weak bodies were able to handle the swim to land. But..when they got there, they saw that there wasn't just zombies on the ship, but they were also on land too. And there were at least hundreds right near them. Imayoshi lost his strength at the sight, but Harasawa caught him, holding him up before he could fall into the water.

"I-Is this, a gift from God also, Harasawa-san..?" Momoi smiled weakly, before letting out a loud amused laugh. He couldn't deal with this... He was about to head back, preferring to drown himself than be eaten, when Harasawa grabbed his arm, and started walking, taking the two of them closer and closer to the hoard of zombies.

"Wh-What are you doing?! Let go!" Momoi screamed, but the man just held tighter and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cross.

"We will all proceed...This is God's will, if this is our fate, so be it." He stopped struggling, too weak to fight against it anyway. The three of them, resigned, headed towards the zombies, hoping it'd be over soon...

But, when they were merely a foot away, the zombies started moving away from them, walking like normal humans towards...a mountain of people. They all stared up and saw a figure, illuminated by the moonlight, sitting on top of the pile. Momoi's eyes widened, looking at Harasawa's cross and he remembered the words of the bible he had spoken of over the past three days.

"The Bible foretells of the resurrection of dead...and the son of god...shall sit upon his throne, and the holy angels with him..." Harasawa whispered. Looking up at the pale man, he realized, that this was the prophesied moment and he was the 'Child of the Light'. It was then, that the three realized the truth, as they walked through the hundreds of undead and were not harmed they knew that it was the will of God. And that he, the 'Child of the Light' was a king, a God, ruling over his angels.

***End Flashback***

* * *

_'Yes, if the 'Child of the Light' were here to rule his subjects, then we could all live in peace with them.' _Momoi's eyes narrowed at the group. All of those angels that they killed..They needed to atone for such actions.

"You alright, Momoi?" He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Wakamatsu looking at him.

"Mou! Don't scare me like that Waka-kun!" He pouted. "Yeah, I'm fine... Have Takahiko, Masaya, and Kenji come back yet?"

"No..."

"Is that so..."

_'Then those brats must have done something to them...'_

Momoi was about to walk away when someone accidentally bumped into him. He looked up slightly and stared into the eyes of the person who was in front of him, or.. tried to since the teens purple hair was covering his eyes.

"Ahh, sorry." Kazuya apologized. He was waiting patiently in the line, carelessly blowing his bubble gum.

_'Why does he look so nonchalant..?'_ The pink-haired man scanned the crowd, looking for any threats. Something didn't feel right about this guy...He seemed different from the other inmates.

Seeing nothing, Momoi looked back at the purple head.

"I'm glad there's one person eager to see the light. Have you chosen your salvation yet?" Momoi smiled pleasantly, tilting his head a little.

"Oh, yes I have!" The teen grinned behind his gum. "Hmm, I was thinking of the zombies...or uh angels you said, right?" Pink eyes narrowed at the mocking tone the other used.

_'How dare this kid mock God?!'_

"Ahh, scary, scary." Kazuya held up his hands acting like he was afraid, which made Momoi angrier.

"Susa-kun, I think this person here is eager to join the ranks." Susa walked over, roughly grabbing the person's arm, and was about to drag him over when they all heard a gunshot. Figuring it was another send off to God, they didn't read into it much, until they heard one of their members gasp and clutch his arm.

"What the-." They watched as two more soldiers got shot.

"Where is that coming from?!" Momoi narrowed his eyes, scanning the area to find the source. All of a sudden he felt something behind him... swiftly he moved his head to the side on instinct, dodging the bullet that would've hit him. Unfortunately Susa wasn't so lucky, and the bullet hit him in his shoulder, making him remove his hand from Kazuya's shoulder.

All of the people present looked where Momoi was glaring, and saw Midorima holding a military rifle, the rest of the cell 4 group and Hanamiya were scattered throughout the crowd of inmates.

"A-Are you okay, Susa-san?!" Sakurai went up to his wounded friend.

"Your aim is terrible, Green-kun." Imayoshi commented when he saw that the teen had only managed to wound them and not kill. Midorima's eye twitched at the nickname they gave him, but he smiled after, dropping the empty gun and pushed his glasses up.

"Hmph..As if I'd ever miss." When he saw the truth in the teens green eyes, Momoi felt hesitant.

Something was wrong... Something was definitely wrong. Momoi turned around and saw that the four soldiers the green-haired teen had shot, were slowly turning.

"Get away from Susa-kun, Sakurai-kun." The brown-haired teen looked at his commander and back away from the man as he was told.

_'What..? How...'_ Momoi stared at the turned members of his squad. They definitely hadn't been bitten. Then why...

"Let's see them have a taste of their own medicine..." Akashi smirked. When Midorima had explained his plan they were impressed. To turn the tables on these zombie lovers, by soaking the bullets in the infected blood. They weren't completely sure if it'd work, but after seeing the four soldiers turn, they knew it did.

"If they're alive when they turn, it'll be even more painful, don't you think?" Midorima smirked.

_'So...it must have been the bullets...He didn't make a fatal shot on purpose...'_

Their confidence disappeared when Momoi, Imayoshi, Sakurai, and Wakamatsu merely looked at the four who had been shot with passive looks.

"I-I'm sorry, but what was the purpose of that..?" Sakurai asked, tilting his head at the zombie-fied soldiers.

"They truly are naive...aren't they, Harasawa-san?" Imayoshi said, frowning at the events that had just taken place.

"You all know what to do." Harasawa said, smiling lightly and turning around. Not worrying at all.

The group of teens and inmates watched as the four of them approached their turned squad members. Reaching into their holsters.

"Heh...So they are hypocrites after all." Aomine commented when he saw them reaching inside the pocket their guns were in. But when they removed their hands from it they weren't carrying guns, but...wires..?

Momoi was the first to reach his zombie, only a foot or two away, and still not showing any fear. He walked calmly as the undead Susa reached for him. With cold calculating eyes, he dodged the attack. With a quickness that they could barely see, he managed to use the wire to securely wrap around the infected's face tightly so it couldn't even move it's mouth, he then bound its arms. After he was secured, Momoi pushed the bound man to the ground and tied its legs, effectively capturing it without harming.

Looking at the other three, they saw they had done the same, not with the same swiftness as the pink-haired man, but quick, and unscathed nonetheless.

"Holy...They really believe it...don't they?" Hanamiya said, in awed disbelief. He thought for sure they were all people who were just crazy, but...the way they just handled the situation made him think there was more than craziness involved.

"Mou, I'm disappointed. Is that all you've got?" His smile widened at their stunned expressions.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Kise said, saddened that the zombies hadn't killed even one of them. Midorima looked the most put off, since it had been his plan...

"Kazuya, Kentaro, Hiroshi and Furuhashi, evacuate the other inmates from here." Enough had died, and he didn't want more to get caught in the fight. There were nine soldiers, ten including their captain, but he didn't look to be interested in fighting, and eight of them.. not very even, but they had no choice.

"You all choose whoever, I call the pink one." Heterochromia eyes narrowed at the man in front of him. He didn't like being lied to, and this man had done it twice straight to his face.

"Aww..I wanted to fight Momoicchi!" Kise whined. Momoi raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Be quiet, Kise. Choose someone else." Midorima said, standing in front of the brown-haired teen of Touou.

"Fine..." Kise decided on the smiling one with the glasses.

"Guess you're mine, blondie." Aomine said smirking at the spiky haired blonde.

"I don't like you for some reason..." Wakamatsu said, glaring at him.

Himuro, Murasakibara and Kagami all chose one of the remaining soldiers. Hanamiya, wanting a challenge, decided to take on the remaining two.

"So..Have a name, Red?" Momoi asked, pulling out a knife, wanting to see just how good this kid was.

"If you win, I'll tell you." Akashi said, giving the man a mocking smirk, obviously doubtful it would happen.

"Mou, no fair." They started fighting, slashing at each other with their knives. Neither getting hit or hitting the other because they dodged the attack efficiently.

Akashi felt mildly concerned at the way those eyes studied him as if analyzing every move he was making as he made them. And the longer they fought, the man seemed to be able to dodge his attacks easier.

_'Ah... He has a lot of skill.' _Momoi thought. Momoi slashed for the red-heads arm, missing when he ducked out of the way. _'How is he doing this...it's almost like he's reading my attacks.'_

They both paused and backed away for a few seconds to catch their breath.

"Seems we're evenly matched." Momoi commented smiling happily, seeing he had a somewhat similar skill at analyzing movements as he did.

"Hm, is that what you think?" Akashi looked at the man with a taunting smile. Momoi's eye twitched at the cockiness, and they resumed. But, it was different from before...His movements had changed and Momoi couldn't keep up with this type of combat.

Akashi started slashing at him with the knife at a fast pace, forcing the pink haired man to do nothing but dodge, before he became unstable for a second. But that second was all it took, as the red-head lunged one last time and Momoi stumbled.

_'What..?'_ Momoi's eyes widened in shock as he felt himself falling before he even realized it.

"You'll be with your God soon." Momoi's eyes narrowed as he watched the teen start to bring down the knife towards his neck, before seeing something out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled.

"I suggest you all stop what you're doing. That means you too, Red-kun." Akashi looked up and saw that a slightly bruised Imayoshi was holding Kise, who had a few cuts on his face, and a gun to the blondes head.

"S-Sorry Akashicchi...H-He's tougher than he looked..." Looking around, Akashi also saw Kagami had beaten his opponent up fairly well at first, but was now struggling to get out of a headlock. Hanamiya was fighting with the burly American, having killed the other soldier he was fighting before. Himuro was trying to get out of the hold of his opponent, but looked to be unable to. Aomine trading blows with Wakamatsu, looking to be in an even fight. Murasakibara was punching the man in front of him. And Midorima had restrained Sakurai.

_'Tch, three hostages to two...'_ Akashi glared at the smiling pink-haired man, removed his knife from his throat and got off of him, knowing the situation wasn't in their favor. Everyone else who was fighting, reluctantly stopped when the red-head did.

"Thank you, Yoshi-kun. Tie them up to those poles." Momoi ordered, and they dragged all the teens over and tied them tight with the wires they had. Not even the undead could break those with their incredible strength, so it was unlikely that they could.

"Che..that blue one was fast..." Wakamatsu commented, wiping blood from his jaw. He had lost sight of him multiple times during their fight, and was lucky enough to block the attacks in time.

"Sorry, Akashi..." Kagami said, grudgingly. He had a lot of street fighting knowledge, but these were all trained soldiers unlike the three they met before.

"Now...I'd really appreciate it if you'd all just tell us where the tape is."

"Tape...Oh! There's some duct tape in the storage room upstairs." Kise said jokingly to get on their nerves, only to receive a blow to the head from Wakamatsu. "Ow!"

"Don't play dumb! Video tape! At the interviews many people claimed that you all made a video that contained the 'Child of Light'." The pale blonde-haired man glared at them all.

"Look, we apologize for the false rescue mission. But, this is for the greater good. If we find the being you all video taped, then we could save humanity!" Momoi smiled excitedly. "These 'zombies' as you call them, are merely unruly angels who need the guidance of their king! The 'Child of Light' can make the infected have their own thoughts again, you must have noticed it when that mountain was here. They were moving better than before, and reacted to stuff differently, right?"

When they just remained quiet, Momoi sighed. It was useless trying to make them see sense after all...

"'Child of Light'...You mean the Bokor?" Akashi asked, glaring at the pink-haired male.

"Th-Then, he's here?! You've seen him?!" Momoi asked, excited.

"Yes. Your 'Child of Light'..."

"Where is he?!" All of the soldiers perked up at the new information they received.

"...We bound and gagged him...locked him up in a cell and experimented on him." Akashi said smugly, trying to buy time to get his knife from his back pocket and cut the ropes. Imayoshi frowned at the red-head, noticing the slight shuffling his arms were doing as he talked to Momoi, who was too intrigued to notice. He went behind him and saw he was trying to reach into his pocket.

"And what do you think you're trying to do, Red-kun?" Imayoshi smiled widely when the teen glared at him. He checked the pocket and found a knife and kicked it away from him. "Heh.. You're pretty sneaky, aren't you?"

Seeing their leaders back up plan failed, Aomine decided to get one last quip in hopes of revenge.

"We killed him together." Aomine said, grinning at the shocked faces of the people in front of him. "I used a cleaver to chop his head right off."

Himuro and Kagami looked at Aomine in shock. Did he not realize this situation?! But looking around they saw the others in the group were smiling. Especially Hanamiya, who had a full-blown sadistic grin on his face, at the tanned teens bluntness, also enjoying the despair on their faces. He only wished he was the one to say it...

"Y-You...Killed the 'Child of Light'...?" They felt their hearts drop. No...they had to be lying! "I-Is that so? You expect us to believe that?"

"Check if you want. His body's under the flooring in my cell. Cell 2." Hanamiya said with honesty in his voice. Since they were in this position, he wanted to enjoy their hopeless expressions as much as possible. Momoi motioned for one of the soldiers towards the back, to go check and see if the black-haired teens claims were true.

"You better hope that he finds nothing...Do you know how rare a son of god is..?" Momoi frowned. "From the researches at the base, we found that there's only one in a hundred million chance for the virus to cause a 'Child of Light' to appear..."

Momoi stopped when he heard static coming from the radio and picked it up, hoping he'd say they were lying. But...no such luck.

**'I-It's him...No genitals, no...head.'**

The teens all grinned when they saw the already disheartened faces turn into defeated expressions.

"You..scum!" Wakamatsu shouted, grabbing his gun and shooting the smug looking Aomine in the shoulder, making the teen cry out. He was about to shoot him again, but the pink head stopped him.

"Enough, Waka-kun..." Momoi said emotionlessly. It was over... All their efforts...And these kids killed their savior. What's worse, they knew that the 'Child of Light' was gone the whole time and had played with them. He tried to compose himself as best he could, before raising his gun again and pointing it at the tanned teen, his comrades pointing their guns at the other teens, wearing the same expressions of forced indifference.

"It's a shame that you all committed such a sinful act. There's no way God will welcome you when you die." Momoi put more pressure on the trigger, smiling tiredly at the teen, who scowled back at the man in front of him.

There was the sound of a shout, followed by two bullets piercing through flesh.

* * *

_**Teiko Academy**_

Kuroko's closed eyelids twitched when he heard the sound of multiple 'bangs' coming from somewhere far away.

_'G-Gunshots..?' _He opened his eyes, slowly. The sunlight streaming from the window hurting them a little.

_'W-What happened..?'_ Blue eyes looked around the room, seeing no one there. He stood up shakily, his body ached, and he felt like he should know why. But his memory was a bit fuzzy.

_'Where's everyone?'_ He started to get worried, there were gunshots and his friends were missing. He had to find everyone. Since no one was in here, then they must be outside where all those sounds were coming from. Were zombies here again?

Kuroko slowly walked out of the room, and down the hallways and stairs. When he reached the entrance, he pushed the door open and used his arm to block the intense sunlight from his eyes.

Looking around, he saw many bodies...but they were humans, not zombies. He looked at the number of bodies sadly, figuring they got attacked by the undead that had swarmed them.

The bluenette walked around more, not hearing gunshots or much of anything until he turned the corner and heard muffled talking. He hurried towards the source and froze at what he saw.

_'What's going on..?' _He looked at the scene in front of him, seeing all of his friends kneeling on the ground tied to poles. The military clad group had their backs to him, so he couldn't tell what was really happening.

_'The military is here?'_

Kuroko's eyes widened when he heard a gunshot followed by his friend scream as blood leaked from Aomine's shoulder.

_'Th-They have guns..?' _Why were they aiming at them? What's going on? Seeing all of the soldiers arms raise, Kuroko knew they were raising their guns and panicked.

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko shouted, running towards his friend, hoping to stop whatever was going on. He heard two gunshots, and got worried, but his tanned friend and everyone else was unharmed... Relieved, he slowed down to a stop, until he felt something dripping down his stomach. Looking down, he saw blood and two bullet wounds and realized he had been shot, not Aomine. With the shock gone, the pain came. Crying out he fell face down onto the ground, clutching the wound with his hands.

_'H-Hurts...'_ He gritted his teeth, faintly hearing his friends shouts in the background. At their voices, he remembered...something.

_Kagami-kun and Murasakibara-kun holding him down. Himuro-kun's determined face. Aomine-kun raising a blade, and cutting off his arm. Akashi-kun shouting words. Midorima-kun holding needle and thread._ It all came back to him.

_'B-But...if that were true...then why...'_

Kuroko shakily lifted his blood covered left hand and stared at it in confusion. Having one last thought before his vision went hazey and his mind went blank.

_'Why.. is my arm still here..?'_

* * *

**_Teiko Academy: Courtyard_**

"Tetsu!/ Kuroko!/ Kurokocchi!/ Tetsuya!/ Kuro-chin!/ Tetsu-chan!/ Tetsuya-kun!" They shouted at once when they saw the nervous looking brown-haired teen spin around at the shout and accidentally send off two rounds into Kuroko's stomach.

_'Where had that kid come from..?'_ Momoi wondered, as he watched the pale, blue-haired boy's body hit the ground, blood pooling around him.

"What'd I tell you, Sakurai?!" Wakamatsu yelled. "Keep your hands off of the trigger! What if that had been one of our men?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sakurai was confused. He hadn't heard that boy approaching at all and yet he had been a mere ten feet behind them. When he turned around at the sound of the shout, he had been scared by the sudden appearance and accidentally squeezed the trigger too much.

Imayoshi frowned. He also hadn't heard the boy approaching and if it hadn't of been for the shout, he doubted they would've noticed him at all...

Momoi turned back to the group, raising a pink eyebrow as he saw that their grins were gone, and they were all glaring at them with pure unadulterated hatred.

_'So..they knew that kid...'_

"It's a shame that he died before we could provide him with enlightenment, but there may be a chance God will accept him even without it, unlike you all, so there's no need to worry." He raised his gun again, pointing it at the tanned one.

"M-Momoi..-san..." He looked over at Sakurai, who was staring at something in the sky. Looking over he froze. Following his gaze, everyone stared at the tower of zombies in shock.

_'Th-The Sacred Pillar...'_ The Touou members gazed at it in awe.

_'The Bokor...He's back..?'_ Akashi thought._ 'But we decapitated him...'_

The tower of zombies suddenly crashed down, crushing the soldiers that were closer to it. Harasawa, Momoi, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, and Imayoshi who had narrowly escaped the attack looked at the crushed bodies of their dead companions.

_'W-Why? The Pillar...attacked..?'_

Akashi looked around for the Bokor, not seeing him anywhere. While looking he did a double take. Kuroko who had fallen, was now sitting on his knees, a blanker than normal expression on his face and in his eyes, looking completely oblivious to the dead zombies that were a foot away from him. He then lowered his gaze to the arm they had amputated yesterday... It..was back as if nothing had happened.

_'No way...His arm regenerated.'_Akashi's eyes widened, comprehending the situation._ 'So.. Tetsuya was...infected by the Bokor, after all...'_

Momoi saw the red-head gazing intently at something and followed his gaze. The blue-haired boy was sitting up, eyes open.

_'What..? Sakurai-kun just shot him... How is he still alive?'_ He lowered his eyes to the boy's stomach, seeing no bullet holes. Momoi's eyes widened in realization, when he remembered the words Harasawa had told him weeks ago...

_**"Wherever the tower rises, the 'Child of Light' will appear. The most defining feature...is rapid healing, so fast that it could be seen as immortality."**_

The tower, the healing, then...

_'...is this boy..a 'Child of Light'?'_

"The Child.." Momoi whispered and smiled happily, eyes lighting up. It wasn't over! Finally..they finally found one of his kind. To come into contact with more than one, was truly a miracle! He slowly walked towards the confused looking boy feet away from him. "You'r-."

Momoi stopped when he felt a stinging in his side. He looked down and saw blood staining his clothes, a knife sticking out of his waist. At first he thought that one of those brats had gotten free and stabbed him when he had his back turned, but when he looked over he saw Harasawa there...smirking..?

He gasped in pain and fell to his knees clutching the bleeding wound, confused about why his captain had attacked him, and from the looks of the others present, they too were shocked. Harasawa walked over to the boy, knelt beside him and hugged the bluenette.

"I've waited so long to meet you, 'Child of Light'." They heard the man whisper. The bluenette looked at the man in confusion, unmoving, still dazed by what happened.

_'Who..?'_

He was about to ask what was going on, when he felt the mans hold tighten almost painfully, followed by the feeling of teeth biting his skin. Pink eyes and rainbow-colored eyes stared at the scene in horror. Harasawa was biting the boy hard enough to draw blood.

"Aaah! Pl-Please st-stop!" The boy cried in pain as the mans teeth sunk deeper into his shoulder. Kuroko tried to push the man away from him, but the man was bigger than him and stronger.

"Wh-What are you doing, you bastard?!" Aomine yelled, ignoring the pain of the bullet wound and increasing his struggles, when he saw what the man was doing to Kuroko.

_'He's definitely not infected, so why is he biting Tetsu?!'_

At Kuroko's scream, Akashi worked harder at reaching the knife that was a few inches from his foot, so he could cut the ropes and make it to the blue-haired boy.

"It'll take too long to get the blood this way..." Harasawa reached into his pocket and removed a taser. "This may hurt a little." Turning it on he placed it on the bluenette's chest, sending jolts through his already weakened body, making him go limp. Akashi finally reached the knife and worked at pulling it towards him.

"Wh-What are you doing..Harasawa-san?" The pink-haired man held onto his side, trying to stop the blood from the stab wound. He couldn't believe that he had just seen him harm the son of God, and with a smile on his face. This wasn't the plan... Why was he doing this..?

"Bring in the helicopter." Harasawa said into his radio, before answering the pink-haired man on the ground. "I'm taking the boy with me, of course. It's the reason we all came here, isn't it?"

"But, the 'Child of Light', wh-why would you harm him?" He was confused. "Wouldn't showing violence towards him be seen as a sin, H-Harasawa-san?"

"I could care less, whether he's alive or not, I'll still be able to get what I wanted from the start. Eternal life!"

_'E-Eternal life..? But...what about the cure..? Co-existance..?'_

"Y-You told us.. that he could cure everything if we found him! You said if we helped you, everything would go back to normal. That once all the angels got their sins removed from them, they'd return to normal!" Momoi gritted his teeth, trying not to focus on the pain in his side. The other three remaining members of Touou looked at their captain in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. And all of you desperately believed it. Cure? Sure it may be possible, but I don't care about any of that." Harasawa smirked at the betrayed looks the remaining members of his squad sent him.

"I told you all what was necessary to get you to believe in God, and help me achieve my goal. Now that I have the 'Child of Light', I'll be able to have immortality with his blood! The miraculous healing ability they have, it's magnificent and I'll have it soon enough! So..I have no further use for you all." Harasawa easily lifted Kuroko and put him over his shoulder.

It couldn't be...That means..all of those people they killed had died for nothing... There wasn't any cure..? No way.

_'We are the ones who have murdered innocents..?'_

"Let Kurokocchi go!" Kise screamed, pulling at the bindings around him.

"Oi! Snap out of it! Can't you see he betrayed you?!" Kagami yelled, seeing a helicopter slowly descending from above. They had to get Kuroko away from that man."Untie us!"

The wind picked up as the helicopter landed on the ground. Harasawa walked towards it and put the boy inside, looking back at the wounded pink head.

"Kuro-chin!" The giant looked on with a pained face. He knew he should've stayed by his side today.

"C-Captain..?" Momoi hoped that he would turn around and say this was all some cruel joke. Hadn't saved his life weeks ago, with this goal in mind the whole time. That he hadn't used all of them for such a selfish reason.

"You can all consider yourselves, fired." The wavy black-haired man, looked at his ex-members with a sneer, before climbing into the helicopter. They all watched as the door slammed shut and it started rising off of the ground.

The person who gave him a reason to live...betrayed him...There was no more reason to keep doing this...

No... Momoi recalled the innocent-looking face of the boy his captain had taken. Harasawa was going to experiment on him...drink his blood...just to get immortality..? Sick...it was plain sick. There was no way he could allow that man to harm God's son like that.

Pink eyes narrowed at the flying vehicle that was a few feet off of the ground. He wouldn't let another innocent person die because of his foolishness. Pulling the knife from his side, Momoi stood and ran for the helicopter grabbing onto the landing gear just in time before it got out of reach.

A moment later, Akashi felt the wires give way and stood, but the chopper was already in the air. Taking the pink-haired man and the bluenette with it.

"Tetsuya..."

* * *

**A/N 2: **Sorry for the awkward ending...The chapter was getting to like 10k words and I still had more to write, so I cut it down to about 7k XD And...Since Kise, and Kagami lost to Touou in the anime...I made them the ones who lost =X


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews! The Magnetic Witch, Awsomeangel, XxSillyKittyxX, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Puncakegoddess, WolfPacFaan, Riddikuluss, clarit, EclipseKuran, Talltree-san, 27aquarrow72, Rika, karen, Made2352, Konnijoure, Tennu, gsinbyk, Sarekkandarikulover, EminaRukiax, KurohoshiX, Kuruizaki-hime, Bl4ckRo5e, KaminikaSaffire, and Fiamma-Del-Cielo! :D

**A/N 2: **Poll ended with **7** Don't mind votes, **6** Yes's, and **1** No. So, I tried to increase the romance this chapter. XD

**Warnings: Gore, violence...and my first lime ever **(Please don't hate me too much if its horrible..) ;-;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_**Helicopter**_

Harasawa watched as Ted, another member of his squad from America, tied up the struggling bluenette. He, getting fed up with the movements, punched the boy and proceeded to tie his arms behind his back while he was disoriented.

"Make sure you tie him up properly Ted, and don't forget to cover his mouth so he can't try anything." Harasawa ordered, sitting in the front seat, setting the coördinates of the United Nations base.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Ted replied, ripping off a piece of tape and putting it over the boy's mouth.

When his arms and legs were bound and mouth covered, he picked the bluenette up and placed him at the back of the helicopter, so he wouldn't accidentally fall out of the doors. As he put him down, emotionless blue eyes met with his hazel ones and he smiled.

"Sorry kid, when I signed up for this I was sure you'd be older. It's a shame someone as young as you must go through this. But, even so, immortality is immortality."

Kuroko tilted his head, not understanding the english the man was speaking. But he assumed whatever was being said, wasn't good, since the man sent him a pitying look. Seeing he didn't understand him, Ted patted the kids head and moved to the front of the chopper to take the controls.

"Are you sure that kid is a 'Child of Light'?" He had been told that the 'Child of Light' was a man with long white hair, but this kid looked nothing like the description.

"Yes. He's not the same one that I saw before, however he controlled the pillar of zombies, and got shot in the abdomen twice, but the wounds are already healed. There's no doubt about it." Harasawa explained.

"This is awesome! Soon we will have immortality!" Ted exclaimed. He was one of the few of Touou who had been told of the real goal from the start. At first he was dubious because of how strange it all seemed. But, after hearing about the healing ability, he was beginning to believe.

"Yeah...about that..." Ted looked over at Harasawa when he heard his voice. He saw the gun at his face, but was too late to react as the man pulled the trigger and his body slumped against the seat. "Now that I'm this far in the plan, assistance is no longer needed..."

The bluenette's eyes widened at the loud sound and he looked at the front of the helicopter, seeing the man who had bit him earlier had a gun in his hands.

Putting the auto-pilot system on, Harasawa took the dead body and dragged it to the helicopter door. Opening it he braced himself and kicked the body off of the edge, watching it with a grin as it fell towards the ground.

_'Some people are just too easy to manipulate...'_

He looked up when he felt eyes on his back and saw that the bluenette had seen what happened was looking at him, eyes full of shock and confusion.

_'Weren't they...friends..?' _The way the two had interacted with each other made it seem like they were. But after seeing the man heartlessly push his friend off of the helicopter..he knew he must have been wrong.

"Ahh, how embarrassing for you to see that. You won't tell anyone, will you?" He smiled at the boy before making his way over to him. "Oh, that's right, you can't talk. Sorry, but I can't remove the tape, wouldn't want to take any chances."

"This will be a long ride, so get comfy." Kuroko watched as the man made his way back to the front of the vehicle and sat down at the controls before talking into the headset he was wearing.

_'What's going on..?'_ First, he had woken up to see his friends being hurt, then he found out his arm had grown back, and now he was on a helicopter with someone he didn't even know. Not to mention that the military had been at the reformatory.

Are they evacuating people..? One by one? That couldn't be it, there was plenty of room in the helicopter, so it wouldn't make any sense. And from the way the other man had tied him and then got shot, he doubted the real reason for this was a good one.

As he was finishing his thoughts, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw a hand gripping onto the side of the door opening.

_'That guy's still alive?'_ He wondered, but when pink hair came into view, he knew it wasn't the same person.

Silently, the pink-haired man pulled himself inside of the vehicle and looked around, making sure no one else was on-board. Seeing it was only the three of them, he looked at the bluenette and sent him a reassuring look, as he cut the rope that was securing his hands, so the boy knew he was there to help. Putting up his hand, to tell the bluenette to stay where he was, he crouched and started walking towards the front of the aircraft, where Harasawa was.

Momoi reached into his holster for his gun, but felt nothing. So he kept the knife with him.

_'Must have left it back there...I need to do this quick...If I keep thinking about it I'll hesitate.'_ Even if this man had betrayed him, it was hard forgetting the times when he had helped him.

A few feet away from the seat he stopped and re-positioned the knife in his hand. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he went to stab the man, but Harasawa must have seen him through the glass of the helicopter, because he moved his head out of the way of the blade at the last second.

"So, you followed after all..." Harasawa commented as the pink-haired man removed the knife from the seat.

"Why are you doing this, Harasawa-san?" Momoi looked at the man that he had once seen as a father-like figure.

"I told you already, eternal life. With that boys blood, it can become a reality." He grinned, thinking about all the possibilities. Momoi frowned at the explanation.

"If that's truly your reason...I'm sorry, but I can't allow it." Pink eyes narrowed in determination. He had hoped he would deny it and stop this nonsense, but it seemed like he was set on this... There was no other choice. He lunged at the man with the knife again, but he grabbed his wrist and pushed him back.

"You think that I wouldn't be able to stop that attack, Satoshi?" The black-haired man smirked, at Momoi's surprised look. "I trained you, after all."

"I know. Had to try it though."

Harasawa got up from the seat and was about to reach for his gun, when Momoi charged and disarmed him, making the gun fall to the floor feet away.

Noticing he had lost his advantage, Harasawa quickly sent a kick to Momoi's side, who was almost too late to react, but he blocked the leg and sent a punch to the mans stomach. It continued like this for a while before Harasawa made the mistake of putting too much strength into a punch, allowing Momoi the opening he needed.

Momoi dodged the punch that was aimed for his face and spun around, knife in hand. Harasawa, not expecting the other to move out of the way, lost balance from swinging too hard and Momoi took this chance to grab his hand and brought he knife down on, the blade piercing through his hand and the metal of the helicopter.

"Satoshi..." Harasawa said through gritted teeth, trying to use his other hand to remove the knife, but it was too lodged in to move.

With the man pinned to the metal of the chopper wall, Momoi advanced on him. He swayed slightly, starting to feel woozy from the blood loss of the wound he had gotten earlier.

"You're being stupid, Satoshi!" He yelled. "Of all people I'd hope that you would've seen sense in all of this! Why are you passing up immortality?!" Momoi smiled sadly at him.

"That day on the cruise...I was ready to end it, Harasawa-san. But you... taught me how precious life was for those who deserve it." Momoi thought back to all of those teens they had killed earlier today and sighed. "I followed you and accepted the fact that some who sin too much need to be eliminated. But...That boy back there, the 'Child of Light'... for you to even think about hurting him just for those reasons, I now see that the sinful ones were ourselves."

"You're being foolish..."

"Maybe I am, but I won't let you hurt anymore innocent people." Momoi grabbed the gun that Harasawa dropped, raising it slowly and pointing it at the mans head. "Thank you for saving me that day, Harasawa-san..."

"B-Building.." Momoi turned at the sound of the voice and saw the boy was staring out of the front window with wide eyes. And sure enough, when he looked in the direction he too saw the tall building they were about to crash into. Cursing, he put the gun away and ran for the controls.

Momoi, having no experience with helicopters at all, stared at all the complicated buttons, before grabbing the wheel and turning it, hoping it was like a car.

"Pull the wheel!" Harasawa shouted, not being able to move from his place because of the knife.

Nodding, he did as told, but the wheel had too much resistance as he tried to move it and the helicopter didn't pull up in time. All three braced themselves as the helicopter sent them all crashing into the building.

* * *

_**Teiko Academy**_

After seeing the helicopter leave, the three Touou members, dropped their weapons. The reality of what they had done, sinking in. Akashi, seeing that they weren't going to fight back anymore, proceeded to cut the wires that were binding his friends.

"Akashi! We need to hurry!" Aomine said, as the red-head untied him from the pole. "If we don't get going now we'll never be able to catch up!"

Akashi nodded, knowing that the tanned teens knowledge of these things were better than his.

"I'll get the van." Kagami announced, jogging to the garage as soon as he was cut free.

Aomine struggled to his feet, feeling the affects from the bullet that had entered his shoulder a few minutes ago, seeing this, Akashi spoke up.

"You're not going, Daiki. Atsushi, when Taiga gets back we will leave." The tanned teen looked at the red-head in disbelief.

"What?! I'm going too, we need to rescue Tetsu!"

"Stop resisting, Aomine. That gunshot wound needs to be wrapped immediately." Midorima said. Aomine glared at the ground, holding onto his bleeding arm, he wanted to argue, but at this rate it could be a problem if his arm didn't get treated.

"We _will_ get Tetsuya back. You all need to stay here and maintain order, alright?" As they was about to drive away, he looked at the three Touou members who had crest-fallen looks on their faces. "You, with the black hair, you're coming with us."

Imayoshi just glanced at the teen as he walked up to him and used the leftover wires to tie his hands behind his back.

"What? Why are we taking one of them, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked, glaring at the three who had caused all of this to happen.

"If that Satoshi tries anything, it'll be a good idea to have leverage against him." Akashi said, finished tying the man up, who had offered no resistance. When Kagami arrived with the car, the three of them entered the vehicle.

"I trust that you can deal with those two, Makoto?" Hanamiya nodded, looking down at the remaining two with no pity.

After confirming, Hanamiya opened the gates of the reformatory, enough for the van to fit through. Once the van was through, he quickly closed the gates so no leftover zombies could make it inside.

"How in the world are we going to catch up to a helicopter?!" Kagami asked. No matter how you looked at it, helicopters could go at least 150mph, and this van was 120mph at the max since it had all the iron plating weighing it down.

"Just keep heading straight, I didn't see the helicopter make any turns when it disappeared from view, so hopefully it stayed on course." Akashi said. "With luck, we will at least be able to see it in the distance."

Kagami nodded, taking the street turns but kept going in the direction that the chopper had went in, running over the zombies that were in the way. Eventually, they saw smoke in the distance, seeing it was in the direction that they were heading in, they began to get worried.

As they kept driving , they arrived in a city full of skyscrapers and other small businesses and the smoke got closer and closer. Turning a corner, the group stared at the object in front of them, that was in the middle of the street.

"I-Is that..?" All of them looked at the unmistakable remains of metal that was shaped like the skeleton of a helicopter and it was crushed as if it had rammed into something... Flames were surrounding the vehicle, melting the scrap metal and burning the ground and flammable things around it.

Feeling the sudden tension in the air, the bound Imayoshi looked out of the window and his eyes widened. That plane...was the one that belonged to the U.N., the very same one that his ex-captain had left in...

_'Did they..crash..?'_ He wondered, sadly. _'Then the 'Child of Light' and Momoi...'_

"Kuro..-chin..?" Murasakibara looked at the wreck, usual lazy eyes, widening. That was definitely the helicopter that took Kuroko away from them...and seeing the state that it was in, they were worried that if the chopper looked like that...then what about the passengers..?

Akashi opened the van door and slowly walked to the wreckage. The flames made the area around it, hot. But the red-head, followed by the other three teens, still went forward.

"This is definitely the helicopter they rode off in..." Kagami said, voice distressed.

Murasakibara, not believing that this could happen to his small blue friend, ran to the remains, despite the heat and sharp objects, he desperately searched the pile. There was no way he could be dead, no way!

Akashi and the others looked on as he moved the debris out of the way, until he suddenly stopped.

"One...There's only one..." They heard the purple giant whisper.

_'One..?' _Akashi walked forward and stood next to the purple-haired teen. Seeing what he meant, he looked upwards, towards the building that had the broken windows and hoped that his theory was right.

* * *

_**City Building**_

Momoi twitched, feeling something cold and wet on his forehead. Slowly coming out of his unconscious state, he became aware of the ache that was spread throughout his whole body.

_'Wh-What happened..?'_ Opening his eyes, he looked around, vision blurry.

"Are you okay?" He heard a soft monotone voice coming from his right. Turning his head slightly, he saw the blue-haired boy there, holding a piece of damp piece of cloth in his hand.

"H-How long have I been out?"

"Ah..ten minutes..?" Kuroko couldn't really tell how long it had been so he guessed.

_'Ten minutes...' _Momoi sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead. _'Wait...the helicopter. We were about to crash into that building! Where is this..?'_

Momoi shot up, making his vision spin momentarily, before he looked around, taking in the room. With the blurriness gone, he made out that they were in an office. The windows were shattered and glass all over the floor, which was slightly crumbled away. And the wall across from him looked like it had been demolished...

_'What caused that..?'_

Seeing the questioning look in the others eyes, the bluenette explained what happened that caused the building wall to look like that.

* * *

***Flashback***

Kuroko felt the helicopter slowly rise higher into the air as the pink-haired man pulled the wheel. But, the building was too tall for that to matter and a second later he felt himself being hurled into the air and being sent to the front of the helicopter as it made contact with the building at such a high-speed. He must have blacked out for a few seconds, because when he next opened his eyes everything had changed.

The wavy haired man was on the floor, unconscious, hand still pinned to the metal. The other man who had tried to stop the collision, was sprawled on the floor near the driver's seat, blood running down his face and several small cuts that were most likely from the glass that broke when the windows shattered. And looking down at his own body, he saw a piece of metal sticking out from his side.

Gasping, he shakily brought his hand to the metal and winced, biting his lip in pain as he pulled the object out. He was worried about how much blood there was, but what he saw happen made the look in his eyes change from pained, to horrified amazement. As soon as the metal was removed, the wound closed up almost immediately, the soreness of the wound still remained, but it healed not even leaving a scar.

_'So, Aomine-kun really did cut off my arm...and it really did grow back...'_

Kuroko stood slowly and looked around again, noticing the horrible condition of the helicopter. He walked over to the opened door and looked outside, wishing he hadn't when he saw they were hundreds of feet from the ground. Stepping back from the door, he felt the helicopter shake a little, so he carefully moved and looked out of the broken front window.

_'An office..?'_ He thought, seeing the desks and broken computers. _'Then..., we crashed into that building...'_

Feeling a teetering motion, he panicked. If they had crashed into the building, and it was shaking like this... then there was a chance it could fall. Quickly, he headed for the front, but stopped, remembering the other two who were unconscious. He couldn't leave them here...

Since he was already near the front, he decided to get the pink-haired man who had rescued him, first. He tried lightly shaking the man, but when he got no response, he knew he would have to take him out by himself. Grabbing the mans arm, he pulled him with all of his strength, towards the broken windshield.

Inch by inch they got closer to the opening. Kuroko stood on the dashboard and holding both of his hands, pulled with all his might until the man was laying at his feet.

_'Little...more...' _Kuroko was panting from the effort of moving the man who was heavier than him. Bracing his feet on the nose of the helicopter, he gave one last hard tug, and the both of them went falling onto the carpeted flooring of the office.

The mans body had landed on top of his, so he tried as gently as he could, to get from under him and after a few moments he stood, hands on his knees and breathing heavily. Turning back to the helicopter he was relieved that he was halfway done.

_'Now the other...'_

But before he could make it back to the helicopter, the flooring started to crumble and he jumped back to prevent himself from falling through the floor. When he heard the sound of metal scrapping, he looked in the direction and saw the helicopter tilting backwards. Kuroko watched in horror, as the aircraft plummeted out of the broken window, and towards the ground below, taking the unconscious black-haired man with it...

***End Flashback***

* * *

Kuroko finished the story, a sad look in his eyes. He hadn't been strong enough to save the both of them...

_'So...Harasawa-san...'_ Momoi frowned sadly. Even if he had betrayed him, and he had made up his mind to make the man pay, he was still affected by his death.

Momoi looked at the boy with confusion when he saw the downcast look. This boy was really grieving over not being able to save a man who had done all of these bad things to him... Was he truly that compassionate for someone he didn't know..? Momoi felt his conflicting emotions disappear at the sight of the blue-haired boy's compassion.

_'He...is truly a child worthy of the title of 'Child of Light...'_

"Mou...Don't be so down about it...You did all that you could." Momoi said, trying to get the sad look off of the bluenette's face. Kuroko looked up at the smiling man in front of him. He was glad that the other didn't blame him, but still frustrated that he couldn't have done more...

With the confusion gone, Momoi blushed, noticing that the boy had no shirt, he took off his jacket and handed it to the blue-haired boy.

"Here, you must have used the cloth of your jumpsuit to bandage me up, right?" The pink-haired man deduced, seeing the others ripped clothing. The bluenette's head tilted to the side, seeing the redness of the others cheeks, wondering if the man had a fever. But he accepted the clothing and put it on, frowning a little when he saw it was too big.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, uh.." Kuroko stopped, not knowing the mans name.

"I-I'm Momoi Satoshi!" The pink-haired man stood, remembering he was in the presence of the 'Child of Light', and ignoring the pain in his waist, saluted to the boy in front of him, face still red.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Momoi-san. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko stood as well and gave the man a small bow.

"Wh-What! The 'Child of Light' -sama can't call me with such honorifics!" Though he inwardly felt honored that the son of god would refer to him in such a way.

"Please, don't call me that, Momoi-san." Kuroko stared up at the man in front of him in confusion, not sure why he kept calling him 'Child of Light'. Sensing the displeasure in the others voice, Momoi corrected himself.

"'Child of Light'-san...?" A slightly exasperated look.

"Tetsuya-sama?" Eye twitch.

"Tetsu-san?" He shook his head, it was better than being called the other names, but it wouldn't do for someone older to refer to him in such a way.

"...Tetsu-kun..?" It killed the pink-haired man to address God's child in such a way. But when he got a nod of approval he smiled. There was silence before he remembered that he hadn't properly thanked the bluenette for rescuing him from the chopper.

_'Mou! The 'Child of Light' must think I'm ungrateful!'_

"Thanks for saving me, 'Chi- Tetsu-kun."

"It's the least I could do, after all, Momoi-san also saved me." The pink-haired man watched as the expressionless face was replaced with a soft smile.

_'C-Cute...'_

"Pl-Please, let go..Momoi-san." Hearing the strain in his voice, Momoi looked down and saw that he had unconsciously hugged the boy. He hurriedly released him and apologized.

"S-Sorry, Tetsu-kun!" The pink-haired male said, louder than he had intended to, making the bluenette cover the mans mouth. Momoi raised an eyebrow by the sudden action.

"Please, don't shout. There are zombies in the building still." Kuroko whispered.

The loud sound must have alerted some of the zombies, because a few moments later there were at least ten coming their way. Momoi looked at them cautiously before speaking to the blue-haired boy.

"Can you send them away?" Momoi asked the boy, hopeful to see the'Child of Light' use his skills, but when he got a negative answer he pouted.

"I just recently got bitten... I didn't even know what was going on when I woke up today. So, I'm not completely sure how to control the zombies." Kuroko explained.

"Mou, I guess it can't be helped..." The bluenette watched as Momoi took out wires from his pocket and avoided the attacks of the four closest zombies, wrapping them in the wires simultaneously as he dodged, until they couldn't move anymore. When they were immobilized, they headed to the nearest door and walked inside the room after seeing it was all clear. Once the door closed and they were safe, they relaxed.

"Why did you tie up the zombies, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked, remembering how the pink-haired man had restrained the approaching zombies and not shooting them with the gun he had. He had never seen anyone able to do that and even if it was odd, he was impressed.

Momoi stared at the set of wires in his hands, blankly, wondering why he did it also. There was no cure anymore... Even Harasawa was gone now...So why did he even bother..?

"Just...habit I guess." Noticing the mans sullen mood, the bluenette decided to not pry, even if he was still curious.

They sat in silence for a while, until they heard gunshots coming from the other side of the door, followed by footsteps.

"Zombies?" Kuroko wondered.

"Could be, or scavengers. Groups of people looking for supplies and stuff. I used to run into some a while ago." As the footsteps stopped in front of the door, Momoi pushed the bluenette behind him and pulled out the gun from his holster. "Stay behind me."

_'Remember...they aren't angels...Just shoot...'_ Momoi tried to convince himself, in case the next thing that entered the room were zombies instead of scavengers.

They both held their breath as the door knob slowly turned, and the door opened slowly, Momoi stared at it intensly, waiting for it to open a little more so he could shoot. All of a sudden it was slammed all the way open, a knife sailing through the air and making contact with the gun in the pink-haired mans hand, making him drop it.

Kuroko stared at the five who were standing in the doorway, and was about to walk towards them when he saw one fo them getting ready to throw another knife at the pink-haired man.

"Wait, Akashi-kun. Momoi-san was just trying to protect me." Kuroko said, hoping to stop the red-haired teen from harming Momoi.

"Mou, it's Red..." Momoi mumbled, dejectedly. Deliberately not calling him by his name, seeing how much it had annoyed him before. Looking past the boys friends, he saw the bound black-haired man, who was being kept in place by the purple-haired teen and he narrowed his eyes at the group. "Let Yoshi-kun go..."

"Not until you give us Tetsuya." Akashi said, not releasing his hold on the knife in his hand.

"Please wait Akashi-kun." Kuroko walked forward." Momoi-san isn't holding me hostage, he saved me from those men on the helicopter."

Akashi stared at Kuroko for a while and when he saw that he was telling the truth, he reluctantly lowered the knife.

"Fine, but he stays tied up." Akashi said, referring to Imayoshi, and nodding for Murasakibara to release his hold on the man. Momoi nodded, knowing not to push his luck with the red-head after all he'd done earlier.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked standing in front of the blue-haired boy, checking to see if he had any injuries. After seeing that there was only one body in the remains that looked to be of a middle-aged man, they knew the bluenette had made it out in time. But a crash that bad couldn't have left their friend unscathed, even the pink-haired man had small cuts and bandages on him.

"I'm fine, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, not having any bruises or anything on him, making Akashi recall the fact that his arm had regenerated.

_'Of course he wouldn't have any wounds...'_

"You made everyone worry, Kuroko." Kagami spoke up, giving the bluenette a toothy grin and patting his head.

"Ah, sorry for the inconvenience, Kagami-kun." Kuroko tried to bow, but large hands suddenly lifted him from the ground, interrupting Kagami's patting and his bow. Looking down from his lifted position, he started into the violet eyes of his friend.

"Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara mumbled, pressing his face onto the boys chest. Hearing the steady beat of his heart, he let out a rare smile.

_'He's alright...'_

Imayoshi silently watched the scene before turning to his commander.

"Are you alright, Momoi?" Imayoshi whispered, seeing the slightly blood stained clothing.

"Mou, Yoshi-kun. Does it look like I am?!" After hearing the pink heads retort, Imayoshi smiled, knowing he was okay for now.

"We should get going, Tatsuya is worried sick about you, Kuroko." Kagami said, not wanting to waste anymore time here since every minute they were gone, his brother would get more restless.

Kuroko nodded at the mention of the black-haired American. He wanted to see all of his friends, it felt like forever and the last time he had really seen them...it hadn't been the best moment. Murasakibara reluctantly lowered the bluenette to the floor, frowning at the loss.

The six of them exited the office building and headed to the van that was parked outside.

When Momoi's eyes landed on the melted remains of the helicopter, he looked away with a small grimace, seeing this Kuroko gently squeezed the mans hand. Even if the man had tried to be calm about it, from the look on his face now, he knew that man had meant a lot to him...

As they got inside of the vehicle and Kagami starting driving back to the reformatory, Momoi and Imayoshi couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen from now on...Now that Harasawa was gone, and their ideals were changed...

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Courtyard**_

The gates of the reformatory opened as the van arrived and Kagami drove inside. Once all the straggling zombies were killed, they all stepped out of the van, Imayoshi helping the aching Momoi.

"Kurokocchi!" Kuroko turned to the source of the voice and saw a yellow flash followed by the feeling of two arms wrapping around him tightly.

"K-Kise...-kun..."

"Let him go, Ryouta." Akashi ordered and the blonde pouted before reluctantly releasing the bluenette.

"Welcome back, Tetsuya-kun." Hanamiya said, grinning and tousling his blue locks.

"Thank you, Hanamiya-san."

"Tetsu-chan!" Himuro exclaimed, wrapping the boy in a hug. He had missed his cute little brother.

"Glad you're back, Kuroko." Midorima said, standing a few feet away, with a tiny smile on his face.

"Sorry for causing concern, Midorima-kun." He returned the smile.

_'They all care for him deeply..'_ Momoi and Imayoshi noticed, looking at the scene in front of them, feeling even more ashamed than they already had. Looking around, they noticed that their group was missing two of their members.

"Where's Sakurai-kun and Waka-kun?" Momoi spoke up, making the others look at him with cold looks in their eyes.

"They're being punished in the courtyard by the others for everything you all did." Hanamiya said, pointing to the group of people meters away. Momoi froze, now realizing that he had left his other friends here alone, while he had gone to rescue the bluenette. He didn't regret saving him, but he had to get to them now.

Kuroko, who had been informed on the ride back, of what had happened during the time he was unconscious, stared at the retreating forms of Momoi and the black-haired male, and decided to follow. The others, noticing the bluenette's disappearance headed over as well, knowing that he'd be there.

Pink eyes widened at the view in from of him. Wakamatsu and Sakurai were tied to the poles that they had tied the teens to. Surrounding them were inmates who were holding rocks and other sharp objects. Momoi and Imayoshi pushed through the crowd and gasped when they saw the bruised and bloody state they were in.

"Please! Don't hurt Waka-kun and Sakurai-kun anymore. I was the leader of the group, so take your anger out on me." Momoi narrowed his eyes and looked at the crowd in front of him, who finally realized that the one who had deceived them the most was here now. They had no qualms about doing just as the pink-haired man said, and immediately focused their anger on him.

Kuroko stared at the scene in front of him. Watching as Momoi silently took all the blows as the other three members looked on with sad faces. He couldn't let the man who had saved him get hurt this badly, even if what he had done was horrible.

As another rock was hurled at Momoi, someone stood and blocked the next attack. Causing all four of the Touou members and the other inmates to blink in shock, both from not noticing the boy was standing there, and the fact that someone would help those people.

"Please, no more violence." The bluenette's emotionless voice reached them and effectively stopped the ones hitting and throwing the objects at the four.

"What are you doing, Tetsu-kun..?" He stared at the blue-haired boy in shock. Didn't he hear what had happened, what they had done..? "Why..?"

"Please, can we just leave it as it is?" From what he heard and went through today, he was exhausted. There had been enough hurt and deaths today and killing four more would help nothing.

"Eh?! You want us to let them go, scot free?"

"They killed people, kid!"

"Listen to them, Tetsu-kun. We could come back here...Take revenge..." Momoi whispered, trying to get the bluenette to move out of the way so they could receive their punishment for all the crimes they had committed.

"Momoi-san doesn't seem like the type to do something like that, without good reason." Kuroko responded honestly, looking into the sad pink eyes.

"Please, just...Let them do it. We deserve it for what we did." The guilt was eating away at the pink-haired man. The other three behind him nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Momoi-san, but I can't do that. From what I heard Momoi-san and the others were told lies and manipulated." Blank blue eyes looked at the crowd in front of him. "If anyone were in that position..taught to do something under the wrong guidance... I'm sure we would've done the same."

Kise looked away, he too had been tricked into doing things he wouldn't normally have done... But, since Kuroko had helped him, he had gotten better at being himself. So he silently walked up to stand next to the bluenette, taking his side.

_'Maybe they need this chance to change as well...'_

"I think we should let them go, too." Kise announced, voice serious, which was rare.

"So troublesome..." Midorima sighed as he too walked up to take Kuroko's side. The four men hadn't tried to do anything remotely evil since their captain left and the pink one had even rescued their youngest member... He still hated them though, and to make them realize it he turned his head and sent them a glare.

Akashi and Murasakibara also came to the same conclusion as the green-haired teen, though they did it with more reluctance.

Seeing the members of the Generation of Miracles standing there, their anger deflate a little. They'd never be able to forgive them, but they understood somewhat better now.

"Fine...but they better not cause anymore trouble, or else..." Hanamiya said, arms crossed and glaring down at them, the barely hidden threat was recognized and the battered ex-Touou members nodded. As the crowd dwindled, leaving the eleven of them by themselves, the tension lessened.

"Wow, Kurokocchi. Standing up to a whole mob like that!" Kise grinned at his brave little friend, whose eye twitched in annoyance when the blonde clung to him yet again.

"Let's get going. Oh, and if you ever try to hurt Tetsuya again..."Akashi stopped, eyes looking down at the four who were kneeling on the floor. Even if he stood up for them, he wouldn't let them think they could do as they wanted. "... I'll kill you." The four of them shivered in fear, while Kuroko's other friends smiled pleasantly, also promising to do the same.

"Let's go, Tetsuya." Akashi said, wanting to be away from the people he had just defended.

Kuroko nodded, but before leaving he bent down and offered a hand to help Momoi stand, who was still shaking in slight fear at the intimidating threat the other had used. Still not sure if they should really be forgiven. But he slowly grasped the smaller hand and stood.

"I-I'm sorry...'Chil- Tetsu-kun..."

"For what?" He had just explained everything to the other inmates, had the pink-haired teen not been listening..?

"We killed so many people... Even if we were misled, it doesn't change the fact that we were too weak to think for ourselves...to believe everything Harasawa said." The other three men behind him looked away, feeling the same way.

"That's true, Momoi-san.." The pink head felt his heart drop when he said that.

_'Of course..I can't blame him for hating me...I did such horrible things.'_

"But..I don't think Momoi-san is weak." Pink eyes widened, and looked back at the bluenette, who had a small smile on his face. "To stand against someone you admire..is something only strong people can do. Momoi-san saved me because you were able to do it. If anything I think Momoi-san is very brave."

Momoi blushed bright red at those word and the angelic smile...No one had ever said or looked at him that way...

"Mou...don't say such embarrassing things like that, Tetsu-kun..." Kuroko tilted his head to the side, confused, not sure why people kept getting embarrassed when he was just telling the truth.

Hearing his friends call for him, he looked back and saw them waiting. With one last bow to the four of them, the bluenette went to follow his friends.

Watching the boys retreating form, and remembering that kind-hearted smile, Momoi knew that he wouldn't be able to forget that boy...

* * *

_**Teiko Academy**_

"Is Aomine-kun alright?" Now that all that was over, Kuroko couldn't help but wonder where his tanned friend was. He needed to clear everything up between them. He felt ashamed for thinking that the other would kill him when he had gotten bitten...and he wanted to apologize.

"He's in the infirmary, Tetsu-chan." Himuro said.

_'The infirmary..?' _Kuroko got worried, remembering that the tanned teen had gotten shot earlier.

Bowing his thanks to Himuro, he hurried to the infirmary to check on Aomine. By the time he arrived, he was panting from running. Catching his breath, he slowly opened the door and saw the tanned teen was sitting up in the bed, with his eyes closed.

"Aomine-kun..." The bluenette went up to stand beside the bed.

Not noticing that someone had entered, Aomine jumped, jostling his wounded shoulder and making him wince.

"Ah..I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized seeing he had caused the other pain.

"Tetsu! When'd you get back? Are you okay?!" Aomine practically shouted. He had been worried this whole time and it had taken all of this trust and will-power not to go out and look for the bluenette himself, van or not.

"Yes, I'm fine Aomine-kun."

"You sure?" Aomine narrowed his eyes, knowing that the bluenette had a tendency to tell white lies about these types of things.

Recieving a nod, Aomine let out a relieved sigh, but when dark blue eyes lowered on the regrown left arm they became conflicted. He was glad it was back, but sad that it had to happen at all.

_'He went through all that pain...but at least it's back...' _

"I'm fine, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, trying to cheer him up, seeing the same look of regret in the others eyes as when he had raised the knife the other day. "I'm sorry for..the other day. To run from Aomine-kun like that..."

"Hah?" Aomine asked, confused.

"When the Bokor bit me..." The bluenette elaborated a little more.

"Oh...oh! No Tetsu, I'm the one who's sorry...We didn't give you any explanation at all and yet we did all of those things...It's only natural for you to have been scared..." Aomine looked at the still uncertain looking blue-haired boy and sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Are we...good, Tetsu..?" Aomine said, looking away from the bluenette for a second to control his embarrassment. He raised his uninjured arm and made a fist, remembering how much it had meant to the other.

"Yes." Kuroko went to return the fist bump, a small, soft smile on his face that was almost as bright as it was the other day. When he turned to face him, Aomine felt his heart jump at the sight before him, and he knew... It was now, or never.

**X= Start of Lime =X**

When Kuroko's hand almost made contact, Aomine opened his fist and grabbed it, before pulling the bluenette closer to him. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he embraced Kuroko's slim waist, before looking into the others eyes and leaning forward to meet with the bluenette's lips. Seeing this, Kuroko stiffened.

_'No..'_

"N-No..we can't, Aomine-kun..." Kuroko said, moving his face to the side, so the tanned teen wouldn't be able to kiss him. Aomine opened his eyes when he heard those words.

_'So Tetsu doesn't feel the same way...'_ Aomine thought, sighing in defeat. He was about to pull away when the bluenette held onto him tighter, face pressed into Aomine's shoulder, to hide the light blush on his cheeks.

"I-It's not that...I want to ki-kiss Aomine-kun..." Kuroko mumbled. "...but, I'm infected, remember?"

Aomine pulled back from the embrace and stared into the lighter blue eyes for a moment, before he let out a chuckle. At the relieved look in the others face, Kuroko smiled, glad that the other understood the reasoning behind the rejection.

He was about to get up, but was stopped from doing so, when the other turned him around so his back was pressed against his friends tanned chest and placed him on the spot of the bed that was between the others legs.

"Aomine-ku-?" Kuroko cut himself off and gasped when he felt lips on the side of his neck, and a warm hand make its way under his shirt.

When Aomine's hand went under the jacket, he was amazed at how smooth the pale skin was and continued to rub the blunette's chest and stomach as he kissed the nook between his neck and shoulder, Kuroko's soft blue hair tickling the side of his face. Opening his eyes and looking to the side, he saw Kuroko's cute blushing face and decided he wanted to see more...

Keeping his mouth on the others neck, he slowly slipped his hand down until it came into contact with the cloth of the bluenette's pants. Quickly, so the other wouldn't have time to resist, he pushed his hands further down, past the elastic material of his boxers and grabbed the soft flesh inside. Grinning against the pale neck, when he heard the shocked gasp the other made.

"Ah..ah.. Aom..Aomine...-kun." Kuroko managed to get out between gasps, shocked by the sudden change of events. He used his hand to grip the tanned arm that was holding him. He wasn't used to this...No one had ever touched him like this before... But when he felt the hand start massaging him he lost the fight within him and he could do nothing but moan.

As Aomine pumped the smaller teens hardening member, he felt his own harden at the sounds he was making. Slowly he rocked his clothed hips against the others backside, creating a pleasant friction.

Kuroko started fidgeting as the pleasure started becoming too much for him and he tried to hold in the gasps he was making.

"Mm, Tetsu..." Aomine mumbled, feeling both himself and the bluenette nearing climax.

"A..Aom..Aomine -kun..." Kuroko gasped, eye half-lidded, feeling a pressure in his navel. "St-Stop...I-I..."

"G-Go ahead...Tetsu..." Aomine panted. They both knew they were close. And a few strokes and hip rocks later, they both came.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Akashi and the rest of the group were all resting in the cell, relaxing after the events that had happened that day. But, a black-haired teen was pacing back and forth, worry on his face.

"Hmm, Taiga, go check if Tetsu-chan is okay." Himuro said, noticing that the bluenette had been gone for a while now.

"Ehh?! Why me?" Kagami complained. He knew Kuroko had gone to visit Aomine in the infirmary and he would rather stay away from that weird tanned teen.

"No excuses, Taiga! Just go! Stop being a child about it!" Himuro scowled at his brothers childish resistance.

_'Seriously just because he doesn't like someone...'_

Seeing his brothers angry 'don't question my authority' face, Kagami sighed and got up. Exiting the cell and walking to the second floor.

"Why do I have to go and get him..?" Kagami grumbled to himself. He didn't mind going if it were just for Kuroko, but he never liked the tanned teen ever since he met him. Something about him got on his nerves.

He slowly made his way down the stairs and hallway, finally seeing the infirmary in view. Sighing, he reached for the doorknob, but froze when he heard something from the other side of the door. Opening the door a little more, he heard the sound of panting and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Recognizing the sound of the voice he wondered.

_'Why is Kuroko... panting..?'_ His eyes widened at what he heard the bluenette say next in a breathless voice.

"A..Aom..Aomine -kun..." Kagami's hand froze on the knob.

_'What...the...'_

Even though he knew what must be happening, curiosity got the better of him and he took a peek through the half covered window of the infirmary door and blushed bright red at the sight.

Kuroko's blue eyes were half-closed, a deep blush on his cheeks as Aomine moved his hands inside of the bluenette's pants. Kagami found himself unable to look away from the beautiful sight of the normally expressionless pale boys face as he tried and failed to keep in the gasps of pleasure.

_'Ah, crap...'_ He thought as he felt a tightness in his own pants. He quickly looked away from the scene, but it didn't help since he left the door open a little and heard the sound of the bluenette climaxing, and then silence.

There was no way he could go inside of that room in this state. So he knocked on the door and yelled from the hallway.

"K-Kuroko, Tatsuya says to come back to the room." Kagami said, attempting to hide the arousal in his voice. There was silence, followed by shuffling.

"O-Okay..Kagami-k-kun." He heard the bluenette's breathless voice answer and blushed more. Trying to ignore the strange feeling of jealousy, he quickly walked away down the hall to deal with his problem...

**X= End of Lime =X**

"We-Well, I need to go, Aomine-kun.." Kuroko said once he found and changed into a different pair of pants that were in the infirmary closet.

Aomine nodded, and gave the bluenette a kiss on his forehead, wanting it to be the lips, but knowing they couldn't. Kuroko blushed, before giving the other a small embarrassed smile and leaving the room.

The group sat and chatted for a while about things to take their minds off of the stressful events of the past few days. Kagami kept sending him weird looks and when he would turn to ask what was the matter, the red head's cheeks would go red and he'd look away. Honestly...it annoyed him a bit...But he was also worried about what could be wrong with his dark red-haired friend.

When night came by, Aomine was set free from the infirmary, much to his relief. And as sleep became necessary, there was a silent feud of who got to sleep next to the bluenette. Which Akashi and Aomine won.

Kuroko smiled softly before closing his eyes, glad that he was still around to be with all of his friends...

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Next Morning**_

The morning light streamed through the barred windows of the cell, making the darkened room look light and cheerful. But the people inside of the brightened room were anything but that... When they all woke up...they so didn't expect, or want to see the view they were seeing right now...

"What... are you all still doing here..? All the people in the room glared at the four who were standing in front of them, especially the pink-haired one who had his arms wrapped around Kuroko, not minding the bluenette's horrible bed head. Kise's eye twitched.

"We thought you all decided to leave!" Kagami shouted, scowling. Though they had never said it, the pink-haired man had implied that they were, when he had said that they could 'come back for revenge'.

"Well, after some thought...We realized that you all are pretty incompetent. You were at our mercy when we fought, I just couldn't possibly leave the 'Child of-" Momoi stopped remembering yesterday. "I couldn't possibly leave Tetsu-kun with such lowsy bodyguards!"

"If I remember correctly, Momoi. It was you who lost to Akashi." Midorima said, giving the ex-Touou members an unimpressed look.

"And Mido-chin beat the other one~." Murasakibara commented. Sakurai had the decency to look embarrassed at being called out for his failure. But Momoi...

"Mou, no need to bring up the past." Momoi smiled slyly, tightening his grip on the small bluenette in his arms, who just stood there, ignoring the hug.

_'But you did first!'_ They all thought angrily.

"Let go of Kurokocchi! I'm the only one who can hold his body!" Kise glared unable to keep his annoyance contained. Aomine's eyes flashed and Kagami's eye twitched at the words he used. Momoi just responded by childishly sticking out his tongue.

"Please, don't say it like that, Kise-kun." Kuroko responded monotonously. Trying not to remember what he and Aomine had done yesterday.

Everyone else, seeing the awkwardness, but not knowing what had happened the other day, just spared them a glance before returning to the matter at hand.

"And...why are you three staying..?" Akashi asked the others who were standing behind the pink-haired man.

"Ahh...Since we already found the 'Child of Light', and we are technically jobless, we have a lot of free time. And we can't leave Momoi or the son of god to you people, so we decided to stay as well." Imayoshi smiled widely, knowing that the bluenette had won the heart of his pink-haired friend.

"Got a problem with it, brat?" Wakamatsu asked, glaring at Aomine who had let out a grunt at Imayoshi's answer. He didn't like the teen for some reason, just looking at his bored-looking face made him angry.

"I-I'm sorry for Waka-san's manners!" When several sets of eyes narrowed at the teen who had shot their Kuroko, Sakurai hid behind Wakamatsu. "Ahh! I'm sorry for being here! I'm sorry!"

They all sighed in resignation and stared at the four new additions. Seeing their resistance leave them, the ex-Touou members smiled. Momoi sent a sly smile over Kuroko's shoulder, and announced in a similar mocking tone that reminded the bluenette of what Kise had said when he had first met his friends.

"Hope we get along..."

* * *

**A/N 3: **Sorry for the lateness, had to fit a lot of stuff into this chapter...And was the lime too soon? =X


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews! Tennu, WolfPacFaan, Bl4ckRo5e, Akira Phantomthief, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, kitsune girl yuki, Puncakegoddess, Luchia Seirin, EminaRukiax, The Magnetic Witch, EclipseKuran, CureNoble0, Konnijoure, Kuruizaki-hime, Made2352, usage grecia desu, Kinkylittlewolf, basugays, skittlesbaby101, hellaminty, x10TIMEx krito1389, Skittles24-7, Talltree-san, Killua17 and Rika Tone! :D

**Warning: Scientific stuff o.o kind of...XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Cafeteria**_

All of cell 4, including Touou were currently eating in the cafe quietly. Until two people with blonde and pink-hair decided to bother a certain bluenette...

"Say 'Ah' Tetsu-kun."

"No! Eat mine Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko stared impassively at both chopsticks that were holding rice, on either side of him and sighed tiredly. It had been this way since this morning... The blonde and pink-haired males kept trying to make him do embarrassing things. Like wanting to that a shower with him...dress him...and trying to feed him dinner, like they were doing now.

His other friends weren't any better... Aomine kept trying to bring up what had happened the other day, which would make Kagami act weirdly, for reasons he still didn't understand and when Akashi would see the tanned teen trying to do this, he'd get suspicious and pull the bluenette away. Murasakibara stayed with him at all times as if afraid to leave him alone, even if it was a little annoying, he couldn't deny his friendly giant friend. And Midorima kept trying to examine his arm to see if it were really alright. At least Himuro was acting relatively normal, perhaps a bit more mother hen-like than usual.

"You alright, Tetsu-chan?" Himuro asked when he heard the bluenette sigh.

"Ah, yes I'm fine, Himuro-san." He knew that they all meant well, so he would endure it...

"Ryouta, Satoshi... Stop bothering Tetsuya." Heterochromia eyes narrowed at the two of them.

"Ehhh? But Kurokocchi didn't eat all of his food!" Kise complained.

"You know that Tetsu never finishes his food, Kise." Aomine grumbled eating more rice, getting tired of the blonde's overreacting.

"B-But. It's less than usual..." Kise mumbled sadly, eating the rice off of the ignored chopstick.

Akashi looked down at the bluenette's plate and realized that the blonde was right. It looked as if he had only taken a few bites of the rice and fish Murasakibara made.

"Is the taste off, Tetsuya?" The purple-haired teen looked at the blue-haired boy with a small frown when Akashi asked this, wondering if he had made the food badly and it was bothering his friends stomach.

"Ah, no Akashi -kun." He said to deny the red-heads statetment, before trying to cheer up his other friend. "It tastes very good, Murasakibara-kun. I..I'm just not very hungry for some reason..." And it was true, he hadn't eaten much but he felt as if he were full.

"Hmm, could be from the stress of everything that has happened." Midorima suggested after thinking about it.

"It's okay Kuro-chin. As long as you think it's yummy, I don't mind." Murasakibara said, ruffling his hair, when the boy attempted to eat more food.

"I'm sorry for being so wasteful..." He didn't like wasting food, especially since his friend had went through all the trouble of making it...

"I'll eat it, K-Kuroko." Kagami said, stuttering. Kuroko raised a brow and Himuro's eyes narrowed at his brothers strange behavior. He had noticed that he had acted this way since he told him to make sure Kuroko was alright yesterday. But since the bluenette looked just as clueless as he was, then it meant his brother was hiding something...

_'What happened..?'_

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." He handed the plate over to the red-head who refused to look at him, and sighed sadly. He coudn't think of anything he did that would make the usually loud teen hate him so much...

"Don't worry about that baka, Tetsu." Aomine spoke up, seeing how the red-haired teen ignored Kuroko. Kagami glared back at him. They all ate their food, chatting a little when someone walked into the cafe.

"Hey." Hiroshi said, walking into the cafeteria.

"Hello, Hiroshi-san." Kuroko said, bowing his head to the other from his seated position. The older teen patted his head before heading to the refrigerator

"What are you doing here, Yamazaki?" Akashi asked. He was Hanamiya's guard and only left when he was told to, so if he was here, then the black-haired teen wanted something...

"Hanamiya wants to see the Touou bunch in his office." He said, not finding anything he wanted in the fridge he sighed and stood again.

"Hanamiya...Ah, that scary looking black-haired guy who was in charge." Imayoshi's smile got wider, that teen amused him. He could tell that he was intelligent from the moment he met him when they were doing the tour and yet he also had an arrogant look in his eyes as well.

"Hah? What does he want?" Wakamatsu asked, with a mouth full of food.

"Mou, Waka-kun! Don't do such nasty things! Especially in the presence of the 'Child of-" Kuroko gave the pink-head a bland look. "Uh, in the presence of Tetsu-kun!"

The spiky blonde grumbled but did as told, closing his mouth and eating silently. At the mention of 'Child of Light', Sakurai hesitantly looked up at the bluenette.

"I-I'm sorry for sh-shooting you, 'Child of Light'..." Sakurai mumbled. He felt bad about it... Hurting one close to God as he had...

"It's fine, Sakurai-kun. I saw the look on your face when it happened." Kuroko gave the other a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for startling you."

"N-No! I'm sorry!"

"I insist...It's my fault."

Everyone stared at the exchange in weird fascination... Two overly politely people having a self blaming battle... Strange...

"Anyway..." Hiroshi said, stopping the bluenette and brown-haired teen from apologizing anymore. "We need to go now, or Hanamiya will get angrier..."

Momoi pouted, wanting to finish his delicious food, but since that teen had been nice enough to let them stay after all they did...he knew it wouldn't be good to push their luck by refusing him.

The members of Touou stood and Hiroshi started leading the way to the office.

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Director's Office**_

Kuroko looked around, all of Hanamiya's group was here again. Kazuyawas chewing on bubble gum, Kentaro was lazily leaning against the wall near the desk, Furuhashi was sitting in a chair against the wall and Hanamiya was wearing a scary smirk, sitting at the desk with his hands folded in front of him.

_'This intense atmosphere...Deja vu...'_ The rainbow haired teens all thought, remembering when they had returned from visiting the city with the stolen van.

"I only asked for the Touou group to come...And as much as I love to see Tetsuya-kun here, why'd the rest of you come..?" Hanamiya asked, glaring at the seven others who had come without being invited.

"We were curious as to what you'd want with them, Makoto." Akashi said, ignoring the glare. The black-haired teen sighed.

"Whatever..." He was tired from all the burying they did earlier today and didn't feel like arguing.

"What did you want, Mr. Director?" Imayoshi asked. Hanamiya refocused his glare onto the smiling man, getting annoyed at him for remaining so calm.

"You're all not off of the hook. Not only did you murder at least a dozen, but you also went through such elaborate methods to do so." The Touou group raised an eyebrow at the accusation, not knowing where he was going with this. "No ordinary group of cultists can obtain a U.N. helicopter and the firepower you had..."

Now that they thought about it, it did seem odd...

"Mou, is that all this is about?" Momoi asked, disappointed. "It's not that big of a deal..."

"Then it should be no problem for you to tell us everything that you know." Hanamiya smiled.

There was a small staring contest between the two, before Wakamatsu got tired of it and responded to the teens question.

"We have complete access to the United Nations databases, weapons and vehicles. Or rather we had..." Wakamatsu said.

"But during your little speech you specifically said that you weren't part of them..." Kentaro said. He might be lazy but during situations like the one yesterday, he tried to be as alert as he could, and definitely remembered what they had said.

"Oh, did we say that..? Our mistake." Imayoshi smiled at the hair gel teen, who sent him a frown. That smile creeped him out worse than Hanamiya's... "What we meant was that we had no authority to transport any of you, we were unofficial members."

"I see."

"We needed to cover a lot of ground to be able to keep up with the 'Child of light'. So we all decided to go to the U.S. Naval base, luckily it was being used by U.N. troops." Momoi explained. "But, when we got there, we realized that they wouldn't have been much help... It seemed they were also in denial about the infected. Most of the original U.N. who couldn't take what was happening, committed suicide."

"Suicide..." It was disheartening that even trained soldiers would take their own life in this situation.

"In order to gather more supporters so we could find the 'Child of Light', Harasawa tried preaching to all that he could. And eventually everyone in the U.N. who were still alive joined our side." Imayoshi let out a small amused laugh. "Now that I think about it... he was just getting more people to use to get what he really wanted..."

"Do you know anyone who can help?" Even if they weren't true members, they must have contact with someone from there since they were able to get all that equipment.

"Th-There is one section of the U.N... They are a group of s-scientists." Sakurai mentioned after some thought.

"What! Why didn't you tell us?!" Kagami yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have withheld it! It's inexcusable! I'm sorry!" They all stared at the teen in disbelief. Was this really one of the soldiers who had killed so many just the other day..?

"So, why didn't you tell us?" Akashi asked, looking at Imayoshi since it seemed Sakurai wasn't going to answer.

"Well, you didn't ask did you?" Imayoshi smiled wide, enjoying the frustrated looks on their faces.

"And besides, we don't really get along with them..." Wakamatsu said, grimacing.

"Why not..?"

"Well, until recently we thought that the 'Child of God' had the power to cure the infected. So when we heard that the other U.N. group thought medicines could do the job, we thought it was nonsense. We wanted nothing to do with them."

"So...You thought the people who were actually using science to cure people were crazy, while you all chased after some naked guy...?" Midorima asked, trying and failing to understand their reasoning.

"Yes." They all responded without hesitation. The group sighed.

"So, are you still in contact with them?" When the four nodded, he continued. "Call them for us."

"Mou! I don't want to call that woman though!" Momoi crossed his arms and looked away.

"What?! Just do it!" Aomine said. Seriously, now that everything was over they noticed just how childish that man could be at times.

"Come now, Momoi. They obviously can't handle everything by themselves." They glared at the statement Imayoshi said.

"Fine..." Momoi went to the phone and grudgingly dialed the number of the people who may be able to help them.

"Who is he calling?" Akashi asked Wakamatsu, who was closest to him.

"The lead scientist, Masako Araki."

"Don't forget to put it on speaker, Satoshi." Hanamiya said, boredly. It was taking a while for the phone to stop ringing but eventually it clicked as someone answered.

"Who is this?" A womans voice came through the speaker, sounding weary.

"H-Hi Masako-san." Sakurai greeted, since Momoi refused to greet her.

"Ah, Sakurai. It's you." The rest of the Touou members expected to hear the woman hang up or complain about them calling, but they were puzzled by what she said next. "Thank god, you called. I've tried calling Katsunori for a while now..."

"Whats the matter, Masako?" Imayoshi asked, no longer smiling. He didn't want to waste time telling her about their deceased captain. Something was the matter. "How are you and everyone else?"

"It's just me and Wei, now." Masako said, a guilty tone in her voice as she announced the next part. "The other researchers including, Kensuke, and Kenichi were all bitten a few weeks ago..."

The pink-haired man froze. He remembered Kenichi, that big muscled guy who would always joke around, and how Kensuke would always speak his mind about everything no matter what the circumstances. And now they were gone..?

"You're kidding, right Masako-san..?" Momoi asked. There was no way they could all be dead... After learning that the 'Child of God' couldn't return people to normal, the pink-haired man realized that once they turned, it was for good...

"You know that I don't play around, Satoshi..." The woman replied in a deadly serious voice. "Kenichi turned into one of those monsters...But Kensuke..."

"What happened?"

"He turned into one of those things you call the 'Child of Light'..." From her tone they could tell she didn't believe in any of the savior stuff.

"There's more than one original Bokor..?" Midorima asked quietly to himself, but since he was so close to the phone, she heard him.

"Who's that, Momoi?" Masako asked when she heard the new voice.

"Mou, don't change the subject! It's just one of the people from the place we're at."

"I see." She sighed, glad there were more people alive than just those bible brats.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the red-head went closer to the phone.

"We heard that you were working on a cure." Akashi said.

"Yes...we were. Rather, a radical cure to prevent the infection from spreading."

_'A radical cure?! If that's true then they wouldn't be able to make the zombies back to normal...but it could save anyone before they turn.'_ Midorima, Hanamiya, Akashi and Imayoshi thought to themselves.

"And..?" Kagami was getting impatient. Himuro hit him over the head to keep him quiet. "Ow!"

Knowing they all wanted answers before they'd hear her out, she decided to explain.

"It'll be easier to understand if you all knew what happened." She said, not wanting to go through all of the scientific explanations to people who wouldn't understand it. "We were researching the virus... We call the virus that turns people into zombies, the M-virus. also known as 'Mother' virus. The F-virus 'Father' is the one where only certain people, like Kensuke, can be infected."

"Why would you call them that?" Momoi raised an eyebrow at the weird names.

"Kenichi thought of the names... Mother for the fact they create new species, the zombies. And Father for one that commands them. That goofball..." Her voice held a tinge of sadness in it at the mention of her dead colleague.

_'Ah...That explains it...'_ The members of Touou knew what kind of person the rough-looking man was, the others in the room still looked confused but dropped it.

"We got to work on the plan to eliminate both of the viruses. We had kept some of the zombies with us in the building, locked up of course behind steel bars. It was necessary so we could get samples from them. At that time, it was our only way to get them. And as we researched, we were able to keep exchange information with other scientists via the internet."

"There were hardly any cases of the F- virus showing up, so we mainly researched on how to cure the people already infected. But we did find out some things about it."

"It seems someone had seen someone with the F-virus get bitten, but they didn't turn. Meaning if they are infected by the virus already, then they won't be susceptible to the M-virus."

_'So if Tetsuya gets bitten by a zombie...nothing will happen...' _Akashi thought, somewhat relieved, though he would never allow that to happen again.

"We thought...that if we could somehow use that ability to defend against the M-virus infection, we could find a cure." She sighed. "But we had never seen anyone who had the F-virus. It's very rare to find someone like that, let alone a willing subject."

"One day we all went to get more samples from the zombies. We used poles with needles on the ends to collect blood samples and everything was going well. But then...Kenichi started fooling around." She snorted. "That idiot... wasn't paying attention and went too close to the gates. One of the zombies bit him and wouldn't let go. Kensuke rushed to push him away and also got bitten."

"Kenichi turned almost immediately and attacked many of the other researchers. Kensuke, Wei and I were able to escape and seal them in that room. But since a zombie had bitten him on his neck, Kensuke told us to kill him. He was always calm about stuff and even in this situation he thought rationally about it."

"Wei was about to, but I stopped him...He was like a son to me... I couldn't kill him... Eventually he gave in, telling us that there was one condition. We tie him up so when he turned, he wouldn't hurt us. We both agreed to do as he asked."

"After we tied him up, I tried to contact the other research facility in Seiho, but by then the internet was down and since their phone lines had been destroyed earlier on...there was no way to contact them to get help. I worked all night and day to find a cure before he turned. No results..."

The group listened in silence.

"The next day, Wei and I were ready to go through with his wishes, since we couldn't come up with anything and the max amount of time for the normal infect had been hours. But when we got there, not only was he not infected, but the skin on his neck was back to normal...as if nothing had ever happened. No wound or anything."

They looked at Kuroko, noticing that his situation was similar.

"Only a few people out of hundreds of millions ever have the genes of F-virus carriers. For Kensuke to be one of them...it was astonishing. Rapid healing, power to control infected...Just like that 'Child of Light' you all mentioned." She paused. "We almost found the cure thanks to this..."

"And...what happened, Masako?" Imayoshi said with a frown, hearing the hesitation in her voice.

"I can't work on the medicine anymore..." The mood suddenly became solemn...To be told there may be a medicine that could stop people from turning and then to find out the only way to get it done was gone...

"Why not?" They had the samples and the F-virus to study with...so why?

"Kensuke's DNA changed a few weeks later...It was fine the first few days, but...over the month things got worse."

_'Changed..?'_

"What do you mean?"

"I have the tape recording if you wish to listen to it. We recorded everything on it."

There was the sound of papers shuffling and a males voice in the background, before the woman came back and talked.

"Alright, here it is. I'll play it now." A flip switched and a little static noise was heard and then the womans voice came back, although it was easy to tell it was a recording. They listened.

* * *

_"__**Day 2 of infection: **__I have gathered blood and skin samples from Kensuke today. He was a little weak after the tests, but it's to be expected. Even thought he's bed ridden for the day, he's still annoying us all to no end...Hopefully the samples will show promising results."_

_"__**Day 4 of infection: **__Still waiting for the results on the samples I took a few days ago. Kensuke seems normal, except for his lack of appetite. He hasn't eaten lunch or dinner today... Maybe these tests are too hard on him. We will lower the amount of samples we take until he's feeling better."_

_"__**Day 7 of infection: **__" _The womans voice sounded a little shaken as she announced this._"I did a bone marrow biopsy today... Kensuke finally ate a little this morning and everything seemed fine... But as I was about to turn in for the night, I saw him sitting up in bed, which should be impossible after the biopsy. When I asked him if he felt alright, he simply looked at me blankly and said that he was not tired."_

_"__**Day 10 of infection:**__ The samples from the biopsy came in today. We should be able to figure something out with these, I'll have to work on analyzing them more, but it looks promising... Kensuke...he hasn't said much today...just laying in bed and staring out of the window like that other night...He hasn't slept or eaten since the last recording..."_

_"__**Day 14 of infection:**__" _Masako's voice sounded very disturbed. _"Kensuke...the hair on his head and the hair on the rest of his body has fallen out... When I performed a full examination, I saw that his genitals... were gone. I brought in Wei for a second opinion and there's no doubt that what I saw wasn't an illusion..."_

_"__**Day 20 of infection:**__" _ There was a horrified edge to the womans voice this time._"Sorry for not logging in a while... It's been hectic here. We managed to get more samples from Kensuke today. We should have the cure within a few more days. As I was checking him, I noticed his eyes... he had three pupils. If Wei weren't there, I would have thought I was merely having a nightmare or seeing things...But he once again confirmed it...Still hasn't slept or ate. I'm started to become unnerved...Might lock the lab doors tonight, in case..."_

_"__**Day 25 of infection:**__ Wei and I had to restrain Kensuke today. When we had our backs turned he tried to leave the facility. If we hadn't caught up to him...he would've just left. He...he no longer looks human. His body mutated...We can no longer get samples, his organs have changed. We can no longer continue since the old samples have also mutated. The plan...has failed."_

* * *

_'Mutated..?'_

They were all stunned. Especially Kuroko. He had been bitten and his limb had regrown, just as that Kenuke's had. And at dinner...his lack of appetite...It must've been because of this. That meant that all of this could happen to the bluenette..? He'd become a Bokor within the span of close to a month..?

Oblivious to their inner conflict, the woman spoke up sounding resigned again.

"We should meet. Maybe we can cover more ground in the search for another sample..."

"Yeah, that may be for the best..." Hanamiya agreed. Though Momoi pouted at the fact that he would have to deal with that woman again.

"Alright, where are you all at?" She wondered. She had tried to call the U.N. a few days ago but they said that they weren't there and had gone to search for something. But since she didn't hear any zombies or helicopter sounds in the background she could only assume they had found somewhere safe to stay.

"Teiko Academy Juvenile Reformatory"

"Hmm...a reformatory...not bad. Has little to no contact with the outside world, so the amount of infected would be at a minimum, well at least less than other places..." The woman was impressed that a bunch of God believing fanatics could think of a good idea like that. "How'd you all think of such a place?

"Well, we needed more recruits and we were looking for the 'Child of God'. The trails led us here."

_'Ah...So it was because of their God complexes...'_ She thought, losing faith in them once again. _'Wait...'_

"And..! Did you find him?!" She didn't believe in all that 'Child of Light' stuff. But maybe an original F-virus carrier could have some sort of sample they could use.

"Yeah we found him...But he got killed..." Momoi pouted, remembering when he had received the news from the teens in the room.

"Ah...I see..." They heard the woman sigh on the other end.

"We found a different one though!" Momoi smiled at Kuroko. "And he's a cute one at that."

Kuroko's eye twitched at being called that.

"Hmm, and how did his final stages go?" She didn't really care since it was meaningless to try and get samples from someone completely turned like Kensuke.

"Final stages? Kuro-chin is still the same." Murasakibara looked at his blue-haired friend, not understanding what the woman meant.

"Huh?"

"From what the brats here at the reformatory told us, he was bitten only a few days ago." Wakamatsu said.

_'A few days ago...So that means...'_ Her eyes widened.

"What?! You have someone who has been infected and isn't completely turned yet?!" The normally serious woman shouted excitedly, shocking even Imayoshi, before composing herself and continuing. "In that case, forget about us meeting you there. You must bring him here to the lab..."

Everyone froze, knowing what she was implying. The medicine needed blood and skin samples, and since the bluenette was the only one able to provide them...She wanted them to bring Kuroko to the lab to...

"Eh?! No way will we let you do weird experiments on Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled, hugging Kuroko again as if the woman could come through the phone and snatch him away. How dare she even think of that!

"Yeah, you'll have to just find someone else, you hag! Tetsu-kun is off limits!" Momoi said.

"Please! This is the only way to make a cure! It'll take forever to find someone else and by then who knows how many people will be ali-." She started to plead.

"That's too bad. You are not going to touch Tetsuya." Akashi said. Even through the phone, the woman could feel the intense meaning behind those words.

"It's fine...everyone." They all turned to the bluenette in shock.

"But, Tetsu..!" Aomine started, but the boy cut him off.

"You do not have to do this, Kuroko." Midorima spoke up. "There is a chance that this 'cure' won't even work, we can't trust that womans word."

"Midorima-kun...Even if it could fail...if doing this has a chance to help people, I do not mind." At the determined look in his eyes, his friends all knew that they couldn't change his mind...

"Tetsu-kun... You can't!" He had swore to protect the boy and for that hag to suggest hurting the bluenette based on just a possibility, then he wasn't going to allow it! Everyone else felt the same way.

"Stop, Momoi. I think we should bring him to the lab." Imayoshi said, going against the man for the first time.

"What...You want to give the 'Child of God' to that woman, to be experimented on?! Didn't we just save him from that?!"

"I agree with Shoichi..." Hanamiya said. He had listened to everything the woman had said, and it led him to this decision also.

"What did you say, Hanamiya?!" Aomine yelled. He had thought that the teen had started to care for Kuroko, but it seemed he was as cold-hearted as ever.

"Think about it...If what she said is true, then if he doesn't get a cure, he might turn into a full Bokor..." That finally registered to them. They had been so relieved that the bluenette hadn't turned. But from what Masako said, it was because it took weeks to spread fully...

There was silence as everyone thought about both outcomes. Stay hidden and watch as the bluenette slowly lost himself, or go to the lab to endure tests in hope of fixing things...

"I don't want Kuro-chin to change..." Murasakibara said, sadly.

"It does seem like the only choice..." Midorima agreed, reluctantly. Both were painful choices, but they had to pick one that had some hope in it.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tetsu-chan?" Himuro asked.

"Yes.." The bluenette said still as determined as before. Everyone sighed. They didn't want to...but this was the only way.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise had known the blue-haired boy would agree to do this, but he hoped he wouldn't of...

"Alright... we will go to you." Akashi said, replying to the woman who had been silently listening to their conversation.

"Thank you...I promise to do all I can to make it painless as possible." She promised. After hearing the exchanges, she knew the person must be precious to them. "You know the way, right Momoi?"

"Yeah..." Momoi said, still not liking this.

"Alright, Wei and I will be waiting." She hung up and the room was silent.

"Where is she located, Shoichi?" Akashi asked.

"Yosen Research Facility. It's about two hours from here."

"So, we'll need to get another van, we can't all possibly fit in just Kagami's." Aomine said. That long of a ride with this many people...

"That may be true for the first half of the trip, but we will need a boat later." Imayoshi said.

"What? Why?" Kise asked.

"Th-The research facility is located in the middle of the ocean." Sakurai provided hesitantly.

"Mou...if only we still had a helicopter, it would've been so much faster!" Momoi whined.

"Wasn't it your fault it crashed in the first place..?" Aomine said, glaring at the pink-haired man. Kuroko had explained to all of them what had happened, since they wanted to make sure the Touou captain hadn't done anything creepy to him...

"Alright, we leave tomorrow morning." Akashi said. "Are you coming, Makoto?"

"As much as I'd want to, someone needs to keep watch over the reformatory, in case weirdos like them," He looked pointed at the Touou group. "decide to come here."

Kuroko frowned. Even though the black-haired teen did things to him against his will, he would miss Hanamiya.

"But if you want to stay here, Seijuro, then I'll have no objections. I could go with Tetsuya-kun." Hanamiya smirked at the bluenette, making Akashi glare at him.

"No. You may as well stay here, Makoto..."

"Tch..." That red-head was so stingy...

"It's getting late, we should go now if we intend to leave in the morning." Midorima spoke, receiving multiple nods.

"I'll see you off tomorrow, Tetsuya-kun." Hanamiya said, smiling at Kuroko as they all started heading out.

"Thank you, Hanamiya-san." He smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah." The black-haired teen tousled the bluenette's hair.

Hanamiya hoped that everything would go well for the boy...

* * *

_**Teiko Academy: Night**_

It was nearing midnight and the occupants in cell 4 were all sleeping. Except for one blue-haired teen.

Kuroko couldn't fall asleep...Even though he really wanted to help with the cure, the procedures the woman had spoken of during the recordings, scared him... Taking blood and skin...Bone biopsies..? He'd never heard of the third one, but it didn't sound too good.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but after a few minutes he gave up and slowly removed himself from Murasakibara's arms and standing up. The purple giant had hugged him in his sleep. Quietly, he stepped over the sleeping bodies of his friends before opening the door to their cell and exiting, closing it behind him.

He needed some fresh air... Kuroko went up the stair case and headed for the roof to think. Once there he sat down next to the fence and stared at the sky through the gate. It was quiet, everyone in the reformatory was asleep and he just took this time to think about everything.

"What are you doing awake, Kuroko?" A voice sounded from behind him, making the bluenette who had been deep in thought, jump.

"Ah, you scared me, Kagami-kun." The bluenette said, trying to calm down.

Kagami's eye twitched. That was how he felt every time when the blue-haired boy would show up out of nowhere! But he let it drop. He didn't come here for that... Walking forward, he stopped next to the bluenette and sat down next to him. Kuroko was confused. All day he had avoided him and now he was willingly sitting next to him..?

"I came to apologize for ignoring you today and last night..." The red-head rubbed the back of his head, not looking at the bluenette again, making Kuroko wonder if he was really being serious. "I...I...saw you and Aomine that other day..."

_'Saw us the other day...' _Kuroko's eyes widened and he blushed. When he said that he saw them...then...

"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I was just...going through some things. When I saw him doing those things to you, I felt...jealous. I didn't know why. I've only just met you and yet... feeling that way...I didn't know how to react to it." Kagami sighed. "I tried to ignore you to see if it made the feeling go away, but it just made it worse..."

Kuroko was starting to understand the others reasons, but it still hurt that the other had ignored him...

"And then from the news we received today, I don't want to waste any time trying to deny those feelings." He paused, facing the blue-haired boy directly for the first time since yesterday. "We found out a lot today, and it affected all of us, but you were brave enough to agree to all of it. When I saw the door opening and noticed you were missing, I got worried. So I followed you to clear everything up and see what was wrong..."

When the bluenette just stayed silent, Kagami wondered if what he did had made the other lose trust in him.

"I understand if you don't want to speak to me, Kuroko. It was no excuse to treat you that way..." He started to get up, thinking the other would like to be alone right now. But when Kuroko spoke up he understood why he had hesitated to say anything.

"I'm glad that Kagami-kun wasn't mad at me..." Kuroko admitted, feeling tears gather in his eyes. "I just...I'm scared about the tests...I'm making everyone worry and go through so much again...Even though I'm scared, I want to be able to protect everyone, like they've done for me..."

Kagami stared at the bluenette's teary face and felt his heart drop. No one ever realized how much everything affected the blue-haired boy. Even he hadn't fully understood. Kagami had never seen the boy cry like this before... The first time Kise had his face covered and the other day he had been smiling while he had done it. But these tears were heart wrenching for him to watch. He didn't want to see the bluenette cry like this ever again...

"I-I'm sorry." The bluenette wiped the wetness from his cheeks and eyes. He hadn't meant to say all of that.

"Kuroko..."

When the red-head didn't continue, Kuroko turned away from where he was looking to face the other, seeing the red-haired teens face was close to his.

Kagami leaned in closer, cupping a hand on the bluenette's pale cheek, staring into his eyes. Slowly he bought their lips together. When he felt Kuroko's lips part slightly, he traced the others lips. It was a soft and sweet. He didn't want to pressure the other and after a short while, he pulled away.

"K-Kagami-kun..." Kuroko stuttered after the kiss ended. Then he realized just what he had done and began to get worried. "You shouldn't have done that...What if you get infected..?"

"I won't." The red-head said, voice certain, making Kuroko confused. Kagami might be hot-headed and tempermental, but when it came to the bluenette, he tried to listen to the conversations as much as possible.

"That lady said that people only get infected by the Bokor if they were...F-virus.. carriers? And since that Bokor only went after you, that means that the rest of us didn't have the chance to be infected. So I should all be fine...I think..." Kuroko stared up at the red-head with surprise.

_'He was thinking about that while listening to the explanation...'_ Why would he risk that much for him..?

"Kagami-kun thinks in weird ways..." He deadpanned, making Kagami blush.

"O-Oi! I do not..." He started to protest, but realized that it was true that most people wouldn't connect such things to being able to kiss someone or not...

They were silent for a while, sitting next to each other and looking at the night sky. The tense atmosphere was gone, but Kagami had to make sure the other was alright.

"Dont worry, Kuroko. I may not like those people...but they do care for you...we all do...And we will do all that we can to help you if you still want to go through with this..." Kagami said, trying to reassure the bluenette. Looking over to see if it had worked, he blushed seeing Kuroko smiling up at him brightly.

"Thank you...Kagami-kun..." Raising his arm he ruffled his hair and put an arm around the bluenette's shoulders, before they both returned their gaze forward. Neither moving to go back inside to sleep.

They would all get through this together...

* * *

**A/N 2:** I was going to make the Yosen explanation a flashback...but I'm not too familiar with their personalities so it would've been weird ;-; I may rewrite it later and try to do it

**A/N 3: **Also, the story is now caught up with the last chapter of the manga. =)


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N 1: **Thank you for all the reviews! Tennu, Puncakegoddess, Rika Tone, CupcakeRecall, Mia Heiwajima, Riddikuluss, EclipseKuran, Talltree-san, clarit, 14thEternityNightMare, Bl4ckRo5e, DeathEmerald77, Awsomeangel, WolfPacFaan, EminaRukiax, Made2352, skittlesbaby101, krito1389, Kuruizaki-hime, raka, Billyberry97 and destiny6100! :D

**A/N 2: **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully it's not too boring...but wanted to have at least one that wasn't too heavy or action filled . The next one will be out sooner! I was waiting in case anything happened in the new chapter of Apocalypse no Toride before posting this one. =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Day 4**

_**Teiko Academy**_

It was morning and the group in cell 4 were putting away their futons and getting ready for the long trip ahead. They were all stressed about what was to come, but the bluenette seemed to be more than the rest, so Midorima addressed him to make sure he was fine.

"Are you okay, Kuroko?" Midorima asked, noticing the bluenette seemed a little tired. Pausing his action of cleaning, Kuroko turned to the green-haired teen.

"Ah, yes Midorima-kun. I just didn't get much sleep last night..." Kuroko explained. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep before returning to the cell.

"Do you want to sleep more, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, frowning. They had went to sleep pretty early, so he wasn't sure if this was part of the Bokor process.

"Thank you for your concern Akashi-kun. But, I'll be fine." He didn't want to hold everyone up just because he had stayed up thinking about things with Kagami.

"Where's Kagamicchi?" Kise asked, noticing the red-head's futon was still laying out and he wasn't in sight.

"Hah? Who cares about him?" Aomine grumbled. He didn't like the way that guy treated Kuroko the other day and could care less about where he was.

_'Probably woke up early just to ignore Tetsu again...' _A moment later, said red-haired teen was seen in the doorway looking anything but well rested.

"What in the world happened to you, Taiga..?" Himuro asked his brother, whose eyes were red and had bags under them.

"Oh..nothing, just...woke up early." Kagami grumbled, walking past Himuro and into the cell, so he couldn't ask more questions.

_'No way am I telling Tatsuya that I stayed up with Kuroko all night...Especially not with those other people so close.'_

After the heart to heart talk last night, they had just sat there for a few hours and eventually fell asleep on the roof until the sun started to come up. When they woke up, Kagami told Kuroko to head down first, knowing that the people in the cell would get suspicious if they came back together. And after seeing how they reacted when even their leader told them he had kissed the bluenette, he knew that if they found out then they'd do more than just yell at him...

"Good morning, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said. Everyone in the room expected the other to ignore him or stutter like he had been doing for the past two days, but they were surprised when he just grinned and returned the greeting. Akashi narrowed his eyes at the two...

_'Did something happen..?'_ He didn't have time to dwell on it, since he was interrupted by a certain pink-haired man's cheerful voice.

"Good morning! Are you all ready?" They looked towards the voice and saw Momoi and the rest of Touou were standing in the doorway, dressed in their military uniforms and looking as if they'd been awake for hours. They had slept in cell 5, after a lengthy argument from Momoi they had finally convinced them, since this room was pretty crowded already.

"God, how can you all be so cheerful right now..?" Aomine grumbled. It was too early for this...

"We have strict schedules at the U.N., so unlike you all, we are used to it." Imayoshi said, smiling at their grumpy attitudes.

"Good morning, Momoi-san, Imayoshi-san, Wakamatsu-san, Sakurai-kun." Kuroko greeted with a bow once he finished putting his bedding away.

"G-Good morning, 'Child of Light'." Sakurai greeted, hesitantly. Still not believing he deserved to be here right now, since their apologies had been interrupted the other day...

"Please Sakurai-kun, my name is Kuroko." The bluenette wasn't used to being called that, and still didn't know why the Touou members used that name for him. Sakurai didn't know if he could do that...but he nodded anyway.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi went to hug the boy, but Murasakibara made it to him first and glared at the man. Picking the bluenette and hugging him similar to how he had last night.

"Don't touch Kuro-chin. I'll crush you." Momoi smiled nervously at the intensity of the insanely tall teens stare, but stood his ground refusing to back away. They stayed this way until Kuroko, seeing that his purple-haired friend was making no move to lower him, spoke up.

"Please, put me down Murasakibara-kun." The bluenette's monotone voice erased the tension from the room, snapping the pink and purple haired males from their contest.

"Sorry, Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara pouted. He liked holding the bluenette... Kuroko noticed the others sad expression and tried to rub the giant's head, but could only reach the pat the others shoulder, since the other was so much taller than him. But, it seemed to work since the others mood seemed to return to normal.

"Are you sure you still want to do this, Kurokocchi..?" Kise asked, staring anxiously at his blue-haired friend. They had gone over this yesterday, but it didn't mean they wanted to accept all that they had heard.

"Yes, Kise-kun. I'm sure." Kuroko responded resolutely.

Akashi noticed that his resolve seemed firmer than yesterday and couldn't help but give a small smile in admiration at how much the boy had changed since they first met weeks ago. When he walked into the cell and saw him, he seemed like such a weak and scared teen, but since then he's been through so much and not running away from this, he was facing it head on.

Seeing the determination on everyone's face, they decided it was now or never...

They exited the cell and split up to do the assignments that they had agreed upon last night. Midorima, Kise and Kuroko went to get medical supplies from the infirmary. Akashi, Murasakibara and Aomine went to the storage room for guns and ammunition. Kagami and Hirumo went outside to the garage to get the van. The Touou bunch took the map Hanamiya had given them and went outside to wait for the van, discussing the best possible routes to take to get to Yosen as quick and safe as possible.

When they all finished, they met near the gates in the front of the reformatory, where Kagami parked the van and started loading everything into the compartments under the van floors, since they'd have to all fit inside until they found another car.

They were almost ready to go when Hanamiya and his group came walking out of the main building.

"Sorry for being late. Kentaro wouldn't wake up..." Hiroshi said, glaring at the man who's normally geled hair was wild and unkempt.

"Not my fault they decided to leave so early..." Kentaro grumbled, slightly annoyed that Hanamiya woke him up at such an hour.

"Where's Tetsuya-kun?" Hanamiya asked, ignoring everyone else and opting to see the bluenette, who was nowhere in sight.

"I'm right here, Hanamiya-san." They looked down and saw those impassive blue eyes looking at them. Kuroko mentally ticked down the seconds, waiting for the normal response that always came...

"What the! When?!" Hiroshi, being the loudest of them all exclaimed, but the rest just stood there with surprised faces.

"I've been standing next to Akashi-kun this whole time..." Kuroko said monotonously. Even if it shocked them every time, they would miss the way the blue-haired boy appeared out of nowhere...

"Oh, Makoto. The extra bullets are in the storage room." Akashi said. Even if they didn't get along, he wasn't heartless enough to leave them with empty guns.

Hanamiya just nodded, acknowledging the information, but not thanking them since in his mind, they should've just given him the bullets in the first place!

The atmosphere was a little tense as everyone did the last-minute preparations of loading the van. This was it...they were going to head out back into the world. They couldn't sit behind the protection of these stone gates any longer. But...even so... saving their friend was worth it...

Hanamiya wouldn't admit it, but even he would have been freaked out to go out there... Not only were there zombies, but there were also those mutants and Bokor's to watch out for. The world was changing and in his opinion, not for the better.

"You're all sure about doing this?" Hanamiya asked, staring at the teens.

"We have to." They looked at the bluenette, who was helping Murasakibara pack the last bag of supplies into the van.

Once finished, Kuroko headed over and bid them farewell.

"Bye Hanamiya-san, Kazuya-san, Hiroshi-san, Kentaro-san, Furuhashi-san." Kuroko bowed to the five. Even if they scared him at first, they slowly warmed up to him and he found that despite their intimidating natures, they were kind people when given a chance.

"See ya Kuroko." Kazuya said, popping his bubble and smiling.

"Bye brat." Kentaro yawned a little. Furuhashi nodded in the bluenette's direction, acknowledging the farewell.

"Be careful." Hiroshi said, ruffling the bluenette's hair and frowned when he realized that it could be for the last time...

"Yes." Kuroko gave them a small smile.

"Take care, Tetsuya-kun." Hanamiya smiled and pulled the boy into a hug, shocking him and the others in the group. They'd never seen him smile like that... The black-haired teen then turned around, hiding the blue-haired teen from their view.

From their angle it seemed like a harmless hug, but when they saw the looks on the other members of Hanamiya's group faces, they knew that the black-haired teen was doing something to the bluenette.

"Where are you touching him, Makoto..?" Akashi asked, glaring.

"Huh? No idea what you're talking about!" Hanamiya said, but the smirk that was on his face said otherwise... Letting Kuroko go and holding his hands in the air, trying and failing to fool them.

As soon as he was released, the blushing bluenette headed straight for the van, avoiding looking at anyone.

_'That bastard! What'd he do?!' _

The black-haired teen just smirked at them. But when his gaze landed on the van where the blue-haired boy had disappeared into, the smirk slowly disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"You all better take care of Tetsuya-kun." Hanamiya glared at the group to show how serious he was. It wasn't like the time he sent them to the army base. After spending more time with the boy, he found him more than just interesting, and if he were to not come back...

"We will." They were all determined to do just that, whether the teen told them to or not. They gave their quick goodbyes before heading to join the bluenette in the van.

They got into the vehicle one at a time, the Touou members having to squeeze in until they found another car.

"Satoshi, you drive." Akashi said. They needed someone to navigate since they didn't know where the research facility was, and he didn't trust the rest of them, especially not Imayoshi...he reminded him too much of the scheming Hanamiya...

Momoi nodded and got into the front seat, and as the pink-head passed by, Kagami frowned and grumbled at the fact he wouldn't be able to drive his precious van... Akashi was about to head inside also when a voice called him.

"Oh and Seijuro." Hanamiya waved him over. Raising an eyebrow, Akashi paused in his trek to the back seat and went over to him.

The others in the van watched as the black-haired teen then whispered something to the red-head, and when heterochromatic eyes widened a fraction after the other was finished, they wondered what he was told.

"I see..." He nodded to the black-haired teen in appreciation, before walking towards the van without another word. Everyone looked between the two, curious about what Hanamiya told him, but if Akashi didn't want to tell something then it was useless to try to get the information from him.

Momoi started the van and put the van in gear. The reformatory gates opened and the van went through them, disappearing from sight. The five of them stared as the gates closed, after a few seconds, black eyes turned to meet gray.

"You told him about what happened?" Kentaro had seen the look that Hanamiya and the red-head had exchanged.

"Yes...Whether he decides if it's an issue or not, is his choice... " Hanamiya frowned. "Let's go, there's more bodies to bury."

They nodded and walked away from the gates, trying to get rid of their uneasiness and worry.

* * *

_**On the way to Yosen**_

Expressionless blue eyes stared out of the window, looking at the country landscapes. They had been on the road for about half an hour, and after all the zombies they had passed in the city and the many dead bodies...the change in scenery was much appreciated. But... unlike the quiet rolling hills of grass outside, the inside of the van was anything but silent.

A tall red-haired American got bored about ten minutes into the trip and had taken it upon himself to provide a music source. Hence the reason why there was the sound of loud whistling and sometimes singing for the past twenty minutes. Turning from his view of the outside world and looking around the van, Kuroko decided to intervene...

"K-Kagami-kun..." Kagami paused in his whistling to look at the bluenette.

"Yeah?" He saw that there was nervousness on the blue-haired boys face and wondered why.

"You might want to stop whistling..." Kuroko said, he didn't particularly mind...but the others in the van...

Aomine had his hands formed into fists, Akashi was sending the red-head the more intense glare he'd ever seen, Midorima was taping his fingers to protect them from the blow to the head that he considered giving Kagami, Murasakibara's chips were all but crumbs from the amount of pressure he had put on the bag while trying to contain his growing temper, even Kise looked annoyed, which was strange from the cheerful blonde. Himuro didn't like his brothers taste in music either, but after being on the road alone with Kagami for so long, he was used to it, so he just ignored him.

Kagami finally noticed the tension in the vehicle and he decided that it would be for the best to stop, as well...

There was finally blissful silence...

"I was this close from hitting you..." Aomine said, glaring at the red-head who had been whistling for the past half hour.

"For once, I would've joined you Aomine." Midorima sighed and relaxed against the seat again.

"My chips are crushed..." Murasakibara frowned, looking at the remains of his chips before shrugging and eating the crumbs. It still tasted delicious.

"Mou, I don't know why you're all complaining, I liked that tune..." Satoshi said from the driver seat, him and Kuroko being the only ones that did not mind the whistling.

"You're weird, Momoicchi..." Kise said. How could anyone find yankee doodle catchy after listening to it constantly for so long?!

"If you like it so much, why don't you take Kagami with you and ride with your other friends?" Aomine suggested.

A few minutes after traveling out of the reformatory, they managed to find a vehicle easier than when they were trying to go to the army base. The three Touou members were driving behind them in a truck they had found in a wreck, it had minimal damage so it was perfect for the long ride.

"Eh?! No way, then I wouldn't be here and protect the 'Child of-'..uh, Tetsu-kun!" The pink-haired man smiled in the rear view mirror at the boy, who had turned his attention back to observing the scenery.

"Momoi...You should turn back to the road..." Himuro suggested, seeing that the man had completely forgotten he was driving. He pouted at the fact he had to stop looking at the bluenette, but agreed it that if they were to crash, it'd endanger them all. So he grudgingly did as told.

"How far are we from the facility, Satoshi?" Akashi asked the pink-haired man.

"Hmm...about another half hour of driving, then an hour for the boat ride." Momoi said after a moment of thinking.

The closer they got to Yosen, the more surreal it seemed... The other day they had finally thought everything was going to be okay. With the bluenette waking up, and healing, they figured it was the end of their troubles. But now, here they were driving to a research facility to put their blue-haired friend through more pain...

They continued on in silence, thinking about everything. And eventually, much to Kuroko's displeasure, they arrived in the urban setting once again. Streets packed with the undead and littered with papers and piece of metal that must have been cause by the panic that the residence were in to escape their fates of becoming zombie food.

As the van drove through the streets, seeing missing flyers and other distress calls for help in the form of SOS messages written on sheets and hanging out of apartment windows, they realized how lucky they were... If they hadn't been in the reformatory for weeks before the infection spread fully, then they too may have ended up in the position as the ones who had to leave their homes...families...and friends behind to look for a safe place.

Kuroko couldn't help but picture his friends from Seirin... They hadn't been in some high security remote place like he had been. They were in their homes, at school or just hanging out together when all of this happened. And right now...looking at the hundreds of undead, he felt the same guilt he felt when he saw his family that day in the city.

Kagami saw the solemn look the bluenette had, and wondered if he was feeling the same doubt as last night. So he spoke to the boy, in hopes of cheering him up.

"It'll be alright, Kuroko." Kuroko looked at the red-head, who gave him a toothy grin, to lighten the mood. "Remember what we talked about last night... We are all here for you, okay?"

Even if the red-head hadn't known the real reason for the bluenette's unhappiness, Kuroko couldn't help but give the other a small smile, that grin reminded him of how Kiyoshi smiled at him at school...and it always cheered him up when things were bad back then.

Kagami was pleased by the smile he received and was about to ruffle the boy's hair, when a furious voice broke through the silence in the van.

"What do you mean by last night, Taiga?" Akashi's eyes bore into Kagami's back and he froze, realizing what he had just revealed.

"Uh...nothing..." Kagami blushed, remembering the events of last night. He tried to get out of this, but by then seven sets of eyes were focused on him. Even though the rest of them were confused as to what was happening, Akashi wasn't fooled...

The reactions at the reformatory this morning , the small glances between the two, how they both looked exhausted, and the way the other red-heads face looked about ready to match his hair color...

"Did you..?" Akashi was furious that the newcomer had dared to do such a thing to their blue-haired friend, when he hadn't done it with him yet... Kagami, sensing that the heterochromia teen was thinking of something way more extreme than he had actually done, decided he better clear up the misunderstanding before he got hurt.

"I-It was a kiss..." He clarified, but this only lessened the anger by a fraction.

_'Kaga-chin kissed...Kuro-chin..?' _The chips in the purple-haired teens hands were practically powder by now...

"How dare you kiss Tetsu..." Dark blue eyes narrowed at the red-head across from him. Kagami didn't know what to do, so he did what anyone would do... try to justify his actions by comparing them to something else...

"Oh yeah?! Well you freaking jerked hi..." Kagami didn't get to finish his sentence because a blushing Kuroko clamped a hand over his mouth. The car swerved as Momoi, who had been listening to them chat with amusement, zoned out for a moment at what he heard. He hadn't finished...but it was obvious what he had been about to say...

Kuroko was mortified, but covered it up by putting on a blank face. Last night Kagami had told him about seeing it... but now everyone knew...

_'Jerked...him...'_ The words echoed in their minds, as they pictured the emotionless boy in that position... The eyes that were previously centered on the red-head transferred to the navy-haired teen, who had the gall to have such a self-satisfied look on his face.

"Aominecchi! You're no fair!" Kise couldn't believe that the tanned teen would go that far!

"Touching the 'Child of Light' in such a way..." Momoi mutter under his breath and glared at the road with a heavy blush on his face.

Akashi just glared at the navy-haired teen, seething that someone went that far with the bluenette other than him! And Midorima was trying to look unaffected by the whole thing, but if one looked hard enough they could definitely see the jealousy in those green eyes. The owner of the red and green-hair narrowed their eyes at the tanned teen before smiling, it was a good thing they were going to a medical lab that had many sharp objects they could use on a certain someone...

"Kurokocchi! Tell them that my kiss was better!" Kise shouted, getting caught up in the moment and placing more unknown news out in the open.

"What?! You kissed him?!" It wasn't as bad as what the other did, but when had he gotten the chance?!

"Ah...uh..." The intensity of the glares were on him now...and unlike the tanned teen, Kise wasn't good at covering his emotions... So remembering an excuse that worked for someone in a movie he had seen years ago, he replied, "I-I...plead the fifth..?"

The blonde figured that would be a good way to get out of the situation unscathed, but it was ruined when someone spoke...

"He kissed him in the shed at the base." Aomine said, voice full of disdain at the memory of what the blonde had done before running out of the shed that day. If his secret was out, then the blonde's was going too...

"AHH! Aominecchi, you traitor!" Kise yelled. Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara suddenly wondered if it was worth their time to save the blonde back then now that they knew he had been the first to kiss the bluenette, and tried to hide it from them!

"Kuro-chin... I want one too..." Murasakibara turned to pout at the bluenette, but saw that he wasn't there. While they were busy arguing, Kuroko, in an attempt to escape the awkward conversation, had retreated into the front of the van, sharing the passenger seat with Himuro, where things weren't as hectic.

Himuro patted the boy's head and glared at the other teens who had either done, or wanted to do things to his new little brother.

Kuroko sighed, even though he had saved the red-head from being hurt before with his singing, now everything was in more chaos... But at least the previous tension from before was gone. With a small smile he closed his eyes to get some much needed sleep as the arguments in the back seat continued on about who was better than the other.

* * *

The three Touou members driving behind them could only stare at the armored vehicle in front of them that was swerving every now and then. There was the faint sound of shouts and yelling coming from inside of the van. And as the sounds and movements persisted for the rest of their trip to the port, they could only wonder...

_'What in the world is going on in there..?'_

* * *

**A/N 3: **Do you all want me to continue putting the number of days since Kuroko's infection in the beginnings of the chapters? Or does it seem too forced to add them? And oh my gosh...what a twist in the new manga chapter! I won't spoil it... XD


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews! destiny6100 The Magnetic Witch, Tennu, Chiisaiuki, Killua17, DeathEmerald77, Kinkylittlewolf, destiny6100, Bl4chRo5e, krito1389, Puncakegoddess, EminaRukiax, clarit, BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf, Made2352, EclipseKuran, Kuruiaki-hime, Rika Tone, Guest, maybe143, WolfPacFaan, Talltree-san, skittlesbaby101, sakura1313, Molly and ILikeIt! :D

**A/N 2:** Glad that you were all okay with the fluff chapter! And sorry for not mentioning the poll results last chapter! **ManyKuro: 5 KagaKuro: 3 **and **KiKuro: 1** =)

**Warning: Gore and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Apocalypse no Toride**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Day 4****: **_**Shipyard**_

The armored van and truck turned into the lot of the shipyard, before coming to a complete stop.

"We're here." Momoi announced, making everyone snap out of their boredom and look out of the window.

"Finally!" Kise shouted making Aomine, who was sitting next to him, wince.

"This is a pier?" Murasakibara asked, looking at the run down state of the place.

"The place must have been overrun at some point..." Aomine muttered, seeing the mess and disarray of the area.

"Wake up, Tetsu-chan." Himuro said, gently shaking the blue-haired boy who had fallen asleep against him. Sitting up, the bluenette rubbed his eyes. Once he was fully awake, he looked around, and when he saw docks and ships in the distance, he knew that they had arrived at the pier.

"Ah, sorry Himuro-san." Kuroko apologized. He had only meant to rest for a little, not for the rest of the ride.

"It's fine, you needed the rest after dealing with those morons..." Himuro gave the people in the backseat an unimpressed stare.

"There are quite a few zombies... Midorima commented. At least twenty were roaming around the area, and more were coming in through the gate, having followed the vehicles inside.

"That just means there's more fun to be had, Midorimacchi!" Kise shouted, going to grab one of the guns from the compartment of the van.

"Don't be so reckless, Ryouta..." Akashi said, knowing how the blonde got too excited sometimes and would put himself in danger unnecessarily.

Kise was about to argue and say that he was never reckless, but then he remembered the time they were on the roof when the plague had reached the reformatory and how Aomine had to stop a zombie from biting him... So, he calmed down a little and exited the van quietly.

Everyone else grabbed a gun and got out as well and joined the blonde in dealing with the zombies.

Seeing that the group were dealing with the zombies well on their own, Imayoshi and the other two in the truck went to deal with the opened gates, wanting to prevent more zombies from entering. Once they closed the gates, and secured it, the Touou group went back towards the van.

They finished off the rest of the strangling undead, before regrouping.

"So, what's the plan?" Imayoshi asked, Wakamatsu and Sakurai behind him.

They had planned out how to get there, but not what to do once they arrived. But, Akashi seemed to have thought of something.

"Atsushi and I will look for any keys in the main building." Akashi said. He was sure that the two of them could handle everything if there happened to be zombies inside of the warehouse.

"What if the keys aren't there?" Wakamatsu asked. Akashi glared at him for not letting him finish, but continued anyway.

"Search the ships for any keys in case there aren't any inside the building, and meet back at the van when you're finished looking." Akashi said. When everyone nodded, the red and purple-haired teens left in the direction of the brick building to their right.

"Come on, Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled, grabbing the boy's hand.

Kuroko nodded and was about to go with him when someone grabbed his other hand, preventing him from leaving with his blonde friend.

"Who says you get to go with Tetsu-kun!" Momoi complained, tugging on the bluenette's hand to make the blonde let go. "You all hogged him in the backseat while I was driving!"

"No way! I want to spend time with Kurokocchi!" Kise tugged the blue-haired boy back to him.

"Both of you let him go..." Aomine glared at the blonde and pink-haired man. "Tetsu's coming with me."

_'Here we go again...'_ Himuro thought, rubbing his temple in exasperation.

"Please, we can all-." Kuroko tried to speak up and recommend that they all just go together, but they didn't hear him and continued pulling him in every which direction, so he just sighed and stared forward blankly.

"Rock paper scissors!" Kise challenged, when the arguing wasn't getting anywhere.

_'Are they kids..?'_ Imayoshi, Himuro, Sakurai and Wakamatsu wondered. Seriously...making a big deal out of who would search boats with the bluenette... And looking at the blue-haired boy, they could see he was thinking the same thing.

"Pft, as if I'd join you in such a childish game..." Midorima said, feigning disinterest.

"Mou, I won't lose!" Momoi shouted, eyes filled with determination.

"You're on!" Kagami and Aomine said at the same time.

"Rock...paper...scissor...shoot!" Everyone threw out their hands and the five looked down at the results. There were four hands out flat and one taped hand was held in the scissor pose...

"I failed Kurokocchi..." Kise said, tears in his eyes.

Momoi pouted and Kagami just glared at his hand like it was its fault that he had lost.

"You said you didn't care, Midorima..." Aomine glared accusingly at the green-haired teen who had won the rock, paper, scissors match.

"Just because you lost doesn't mean you have to be so bitter, Aomine. It was meant to happen." Midorima said, smiling behind his hand at the small victory he had just won. He started heading in the direction of the docks, stopping to glance over his shoulder at the bluenette. "Well, let us go, Kuroko."

"Ah, yes Midorima-kun." Kuroko caught up with the green-haired teen and they started their search. The losers all watched longingly as the two walked off towards the docks, until they disappeared from view.

"Let's just get this over with..." Kagami grumbled, Himuro rolled his eyes at his brother's attitude and followed him. The rest paired off and headed off too, each group picking a dock to search so they wouldn't look at the same boats.

* * *

Kuroko and Midorima went to the next undamaged ship they could find and carefully stepped onto the platform that led to the vessel. They had searched at least three so far.

"Nothing here either..." The glasses wearing teen sighed, closing the compartment and exiting the cabin of the boat he and Kuroko had searched.

"What about that boat ove-." Kuroko started to suggest, pointing to a medium-sized boat a few feet away. But the bluenette stumbled when a wave rocked the boat just as he lifted his foot, causing his shoe to hit the slightly raised edge of the boat.

Turning back when he heard the other stop his sentence, Midorima's eyes widened a little and he quickly caught the boy before he came into any harm.

"Be careful, Kuroko." Midorima said, holding onto him and helping the bluenette onto the dock so he wouldn't trip again.

"Sorry, Midorima-kun." Kuroko apologized, bowing a little to show the other thanks for saving him from either hitting his head painfully on the wooden dock, or falling into the cloudy and muddy water below.

"I-It was nothing..." He cleared his throat awkwardly. He hesitantly let go of the other, and decided to change the subject. "So, which boat were you suggesting, Kuroko?"

"Oh, that one over there." The bluenette pointed to the boat again and they both starting walking towards it. When they arrived, Kuroko made sure to be more careful with where he put his feet, not wanting to inconvenience his friend anymore than he already had.

"How are you feeling..?" The green-haired teen asked as they checked the boat, looking away when the other gave him a curious gaze. "You never let me check your wound since it regenerated... I just want to make sure the stitching didn't cause you too much discomfort..."

"Ah, I don't think that they did." The bluenette was unconscious when it happened, so he had no idea if it was painful or not for his arm to regrow with the stitches blocking it...

"I see." Midorima nodded, understanding the bluenettes dilemma since most people wouldn't realize some details when they were unconscious. He searched the drawer next to the steering wheel of the boat they were on, and when he saw nothing, they headed to the next one.

"Thank you for helping me that day, Midorima-kun." Kuroko said, smiling at the taller teen. Even if he was in too much pain at the time to hear much of what was happening that day, he remembered how his green-haired friend had done all he could to stop the bleeding.

"Don't be... If anything were to happen to you, I would have..." He paused and blushed, realizing how much the sentence would ruin his image. "Akashi and the others would have been worried. That is all."

"Ah, yes." The bluenette, nodded in understanding. He had seen everyone's faces before..it happened, and saw that they all felt the same way he had at the thought of not seeing each other again.

"W-Well, let us continue." Midorima said, picking up his pace to hide the still present redness on his face. Kuroko looked at his friends back in confusion, but shrugged it off as him wanting to find a boat as quickly as possible. He jogged to catch up to him.

They both searched a few more boats and came up with no keys, finally they reached the last one at the end of the dock.

"This is the last one..." Green eyes stared incredulously at the large boat in front of them. Who would need so much room to buy such a big one..?

"Would someone leave keys in this, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked, not knowing much about ships, but seeing how expensive it looked...

"Might as well check." They hadn't found anything yet after the numerous vessels they foraged, so searching one last one wouldn't hurt. The bluenette nodded and they headed up the stairs.

* * *

After thirty minutes of searching in the compartments and the ignition of the boats for the keys they all headed back to the van, empty-handed. Akashi and Murasakibara were at the agreed upon spot, waiting for them.

"Found anything?" Akashi asked, seeing everyone coming towards the van where he and Murasakibara were waiting.

"No luck..." Kagami responded.

"S-Sorry, we couldn't find any keys..." Sakurai reported.

Looking at everyone else Akashi could see that they had dispirited expressions on their faces as well, so he assumed that they also couldn't find a boat for them to use.

"We found nothing as well." Akashi said with a sigh. The main building had been trashed and he could only assume that others had tried to find boats and took them a while ago.

"What do we do now?" Wakamatsu asked. Without a boat, getting to the facility would be a problem...

"Maybe Ryouta can hot wire one of them." Akashi muttered, not liking this delay in their plans.

"I've never done a boat before, but I can try..." Kise said, sounding doubtful.

"Where are Tetsuya and Shintaro?" Akashi saw that the two were still missing. When he saw that all of them looked uncertain, he got worried.

_'Did they run into trouble..?' _He was about to look for them, but a moment later, they could see the blue and green-haired teens walking towards them.

"Oi, what took you both so long?" Kagami asked, looking suspicious. They had left before the rest of them.

"Sorry for being late." Kuroko apologized.

"We only found one boat that had keys inside of it." Midorima said, holding the keys up. "It's kind of big though..."

Akashi frowned. The bigger the boat, the slower it was...but it was better than nothing.

"Right now, anything will do as long as it gets us to our destination." They each grabbed the boxes and bags of ammunition and supplies from the van and followed the green-haired teen to the boat... or rather a ship, since it was the big enough to be one.

"Holy..." Kagami stared at the huge yacht.

"Did you have to find such a big one..?" Momoi asked, heart dropping at the sight of it... The boat wasn't nearly as big as the cruise ship he had been on when the infection started, but it wasn't small either...

"I'm sorry, Momoi-san. It was the only one we could find." Kuroko explained with a small frown, wondering what was bothering the other.

"O-Oh! It's okay, Tetsu-kun!" The pink-haired man smiled, covering up his nervousness.

As everyone walked past him to go on the boat, Momoi had the urge to make an excuse and prevent himself from having to go on it, but as he saw the bluenette walking up the stairs, he remembered why they were here and knew he couldn't abandon the other over something like this...

_'For Tetsu-kun...' _The pink-haired man gathered his courage and closed his eyes as he quickly and unsteadily climbed the rest of the stairs. When he reached the top, he let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Imayoshi gave Momoi's shoulder a pat, silently congratulating him for what he had done. He knew how the other felt about ships.

"How did you manage to find the keys for this thing, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked. The hallways were like a maze.

"The keys were in the ignition of the wheel house. Someone must have been in a hurry..." Midorima said, leading everyone to the top of the ship.

When the green-haired teen stopped, they looked at the door and saw that it was their destination. Opening the door, they went inside and everyone's eyes widened at the sight of dials and buttons that were inside. They knew that a boat was different from a car, but they never knew it was this different.

The group relieved themselves of their heavy cargo, putting the boxes and bags in the corner and out of the way.

"So...any of you know how to drive this thing?" Aomine asked, speaking up for what almost everyone was thinking. When no one answered, Imayoshi decided to speak up, having read books to prevent a situation similar to the one he was in before.

"I suppose I could since no one else can." Akashi's eyes narrowed at the way the black-haired mans smile widened as he said the sentence. "Or would you like to, Red-kun?"

Seeing his friends eye twitch, Kuroko reached over and held the red-heads hand, trying to calm him down. Akashi looked over and when he saw it was the bluenette, he reluctantly removed his hand from his pocket. He really didn't like that Imayoshi guy... but with the blue-haired boy looking at him like that, he supposed he'd let it go...

"Yes.. you drive Shoichi..." With that he left the room, with Kuroko in tow. The others of their group followed them, Midorima handing the black-haired man the keys on his way out.

"Mou, you shouldn't pick on them too much, Yoshi-kun." Momoi scolded the other, sitting down against the wall to try and relax. Soon they'd be in open water...

"Huh? Was it something I said?" The black-haired man smiled innocently at his three friends, who stayed quiet, knowing that Imayoshi was fully aware of what he did.

Still smiling to himself, he put the key in the ignition and started the ship.

* * *

Kuroko leaned over the railing as he felt the ship begin to move forward. Akashi and the others were behind him, resting on the seats of the front deck, but he decided to watch as they departed. He'd never been on a ship before, and this was a new experience for him. If only the circumstances were different, then this would be even more enjoyable.

"Be careful, Tetsuya." Akashi said, only now noticing how close the blue-haired teen was to the edge.

"Ah, sorry, Akashi-kun." The bluenette stopped leaning on the rail and settled with simply looking over it. Watching as the bottom of the ship pushed through the waves and eventually pulled away from the wooden docks, effectively separating the group from land.

This was it...they were officially on their way, within an hour everything would change... The mood turned grave as they thought this. But it was wiped away a moment later when a loud grumble was heard, coming from non other than the purple-haired teen's stomach.

"Aka-chin, I'm hungry..." Murasakibara proclaimed, frowning. Everyone else, who had tried to ignore the hunger nodded in agreement.

"We did leave early..." Aomine said, remembering the ungodly hour they woke up at and the fact they didn't stop anywhere before getting here.

Kuroko spoke up, remembering the room that he and Midroima had passed in their search to find the wheel house.

"Midorima-kun and I saw a kitchen while searching for the keys." Kuroko offered, remembering the room with the fridge and counters they had passed.

"Okay Kuro-chin~." Came the eager reply from the giant at the thought of getting food. Murasakibara and the others got up from their seats and Kuroko started walking towards the kitchen.

They went to the second floor and when the bluenette stopped at one of the doors, they headed inside. Murasakibara immediately went to the cabinets to check for chips, frowning when he saw none.

"Even the kitchen's fancy..." Himuro commented, looking at the stainless steel appliances, mahogany wood cabinets and marble countertops.

"Hm, almost everything is spoiled..." Akashi commented, closing the fridge door when he wasn't able to stand the smell any longer. This ship must have been abandoned weeks ago...

Kise opened one of the bottom cabinets and coughed when dust came out of it. It didn't seem that there was any edible food here...

"What about these, Akashi-kun?" The red-head turned around and saw Kuroko had a can in his hand.

"Where'd you find that, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked. He had checked all the cabinets and hadn't found any cans.

The bluenette gave them a deadpanned look and pointed to an opened floor board that had a secret stash in it.

_'How'd he notice that..?' _All the floors looked the same to them..so how..?

"My brother used to hide things under the floors of his bedroom..." He explained, seeing the looks they were giving him.

_'Chihiro-nii was very protective of his manga collections...'_ He thought sadly.

Accepting the answer, and casting the bluenette an appreciative look, they walked over to the hidden compartment. Looking inside, they saw dozens of canned soups, veggies and meats.

"Whoa! Good job, Kuroko!" Kagami grinned, most of this stuff looked good. He looked at a green jar and went to pick it up. "Tatsuya, there are pickl-." Kagami didn't get to finish his sentence when his brother pushed him out of the way and grabbed the jar of pickles from the compartment.

_'What the...'_ Everyone stared at the normally calm teen in shock, then at the red-head who was on the floor rubbing his head.

Himuro ignored them, taking a seat at the table. He then opened the jar and began eating his pickles.

"Tch, I was going to hand them to you, Tatsuya..." Kagami grumbled, standing up and grabbing a can of tuna before making his way over to the black-haired teen.

"Aw...no onion soup..." Kise complained, settling for the veggie soup instead.

Akashi sighed at the selection... He detested packaged and preserved foods... but seeing as it was all that was here... he grabbed a can of salmon.

_'Vegetable soup...tuna...tomato soup... asparagus...' _Midorima sighed and was about to grab the tomato soup when his eyes landed on a can further back. His eyes widened and he froze at what he saw...

_'Red...bean...soup..?' _He raised a shaky hand to grab the can and read the label to make sure. When it confirmed his suspicions, he could feel a light shining down upon him. The reformatory hadn't had any...and it's been months since he's had any... A single tear fell down his cheek.

"What's the matter, Midorima-kun?" The monotone voice held concern in it. Looking up, the green-haired teen saw the bluenette looking at him and he quickly made an excuse for his actions.

"Something just...got in my eye..." Midorima said, wiping his face with his sleeve, and opening the can of his precious soup. Kuroko stared after his friend, still worried and joined everyone at the table.

"What in the world are you eating, Aomine." Kagami asked, looking at the disgusting looking packed meat the tanned teen had in his hands.

"Huh...spam..." He replied. It wasn't the most appetizing, but he refused to eat that vegetable stuff. He was no rabbit! And he's had to eat worse before in other situations...

Kise was about to say how disgusting that was, when everyone heard a loud slurping noise. Turning in the direction, they saw Murasakibara with at lease a dozen cans and jars of fruit in front of him.

"Don't eat too much of that, Atsushi." Akashi said. Those packed fruits were filled with sugar...

"Eh~...But they taste so sweet~." The purple giant said, drinking more of the sweet fruit juice.

Kuroko smiled at his friends as they ate, glad that everything was relatively back to normal.

"We should give the Touou group some as well." Himuro suggested, momentarily snapping out of his pickle craze. The others thought about it for a while, looking at their own unfinished foods, before nodding.

"Please, eat. I'll go." Kuroko offered. He didn't want them to delay their meals any longer than necessary and since he wasn't eating it only made sense for him to go.

Knowing that they'd disagree, he took found a bag and packed it with a few of the leftover cans, before they could argue, promising to be back as soon as he could. And he exited the kitchen and headed for the wheel room.

Knocking politely on the door, he waited for a response before entering. But when he did he saw that only Imayoshi was in there.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Imayoshi-san. We found food and I came to give you some." Kuroko took a can out and handed it to the other.

"Ah, thank you Kuroko-kun." Imayoshi said, accepting the can with a smile. He turned his attention from the view of the waters after making sure nothing was in their way, and opened the food.

"Where are Momoi-san and the others?" Had they went to the kitchen in search for food as well?

"They left a little while ago for the front. Momoi wanted some fresh air, you didn't see them?" Imayoshi frowned.

"We were in the kitchen looking for food." The bluenette explained, the man nodded in understanding. "Well, I have to give them their food as well, thank you for helping us with the driving, Imayoshi-san."

"Heh, it's no problem." Imayoshi said, tousling the bluenette's hair as he bowed.

Kuroko gave him one last thankful smile before he opened the door and silently closed it behind him.

The bluenette walked back downstairs and towards the deck. Sure enough, the three of them were there, sitting down in the chairs. He was about to go over and offer them the food when he saw the looks on their faces. Wakamatsu looked annoyed, Sakurai worried and Momoi looked the worst. He frowned, remembering how the pink-haired man had looked when he walked onto the ship.

_'Maybe sea sickness?' _He wondered. He went closer to find out.

"Are you okay, Momoi-san?" Kuroko looked at the pink-haired man in concern. Ever since they got on the ship he looked paler than normal. They all jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Oh...Tetsu-kun... I-I'm fine!" Momoi responded trying to sound like his usual cheerful self. He hadn't noticed the boy had been there and he mentally cursed himself for openly showing such weakness. When the bluenette didn't look convinced, the man sighed. "I just...have bad memories of being on ships..."

After that cruise, seeing his friends die and then meeting Harasawa, who betrayed him... Ships weren't really packed with good memories for him... He had no clue how Imayoshi could be so unaffected by it.

"Ah, I see..." Kuroko couldn't help but admire the pink-haired man. Getting on the ship even though he felt that way. Just to protect him... The bluenette felt a pang of guilt go through him. "Thank you for everything, Momoi-san."

"F-For what..?" He asked, looking up at the blue-haired boy from his seated position. Wondering how being afraid of ships was worthy of being thanked for.

"Even though Momoi-san has a fear of ships, you still came. I'm happy that I met someone as strong as Momoi-san." Kuroko said, smiling at the man in admiration.

Momoi couldn't take it... The compliment the boy gave him, how the wind blew the bluenette's hair around, the sun behind him, and the angelic expression on his face... Everything went black...

But of course, Kuroko didn't notice and assumed the silence meant he should continue with what he came here to do.

"Ah yes, I came to give you-." Kuroko started, reaching into the bag hanging from his shoulder to get the food from it, but when he looked back at Momoi the man was slumped in his seat and had his eyes closed. The bluenette lowered his hand that had the canned good in it and smiled, glad that the other was comfortable enough to sleep and no longer scared.

"Will you please give this to Momoi-san when he wakes up, Sakurai-kun? These are for you, as well." Kuroko gave the can for Momoi to him and then the other ones that were for the brown-haired teen and blonde man. Sakurai nodded absent-mindedly, accepting the cans. With a bow, he left and headed back to the kitchen where his friends were waiting.

"He...doesn't realize what happened...does he?" Wakamatsu asked, looking at the retreating form of the bluenette, who assumed the pink-haired man had fallen asleep, but in reality had passed out... Momoi always has been weak to cute things...

"P-Poor Momoi-san..." Sakurai mumbled, looking down at his unconscious friend.

* * *

Kuroko had made it back to the kitchen where his friends were still at, chatting and lounging around. He had been content listening to their conversations and speaking when spoken to, but Himuro decided to approach the bluenette on the subject that everyone had been trying to avoid ever since they found the food.

"You should eat, Tetsu-chan..." Worry was filled in the black-haired teens voice.

"Ah, thank you, Himuro-san. But I'm not-." Kuroko started apologetically, he didn't want to hurt the others feelings.

"Come on Tetsu-chan. Just one bite." Himuro said, trying to get the bluenette to eat something. Even if he wasn't hungry, skipping two meals wasn't healthy!

Kuroko was about to decline again, until he saw the pleading look the black-haired teen was giving him. He gave in...

"Okay..." He sighed, resigned and chewed on the pickle the other was trying to make him eat, wincing at the sour taste. Satisfied that the other was eating his precious food, Himuro beamed and ruffled his blue locks.

The others in the room watched on, smiling slightly, glad that the bluenette was finally eating. Seeing this, they hoped that maybe things wouldn't be too different, after all.

As Kuroko nibbled on the pickle, the others made to continue their conversation. But as he turned around, green eyes looked out of the window and noticed something.

"Is the boat moving slower?" Midorima asked, seeing that the waves that were being produced by the boat going through the water, were smaller than usual.

Everyone looked outside, also seeing and feeling the decrease in movement.

_'Why is Shoichi driving slower..? Did something happened?'_ Akashi hesitated momentarily, not wanting to visit the man again, but decided it was best to go in case something was wrong.

"Let's go..." The red-head said, curiosity getting the better of him. The others nodded and they ran to the wheel room.

Upon arrival, they opened the door, and saw the black-haired man, whose usual smile wasn't present, instead replaced by a look of pure confusion as he sat at the wheel and stared out of the window into the distance.

"Why did you slow down the boat, Shoichi?" Akashi asked. Imayoshi was about to answer when he was interrupted by the other Touou members bursting into the room.

"Did something happen, Imayoshi-san?" Sakurai asked, running into the room almost a second after they had, with Wakamatsu helping a woozy Momoi behind him.

"Something is up ahead." Imayoshi said, frowning.

"What do you mean something..?" Momoi asked, pink-eyes narrowed in concentration. A moment later he saw what the other meant. There was definitely something meters ahead and in the path their boat was heading.

"Can't you just drive around it?" Akashi asked. From the looks of it, the objects were grouped together, so there may be a way to avoid it altogether.

"There are rocks in the water up ahead. There's no way I can maneuver this big of a boat to get past them all and if we hit one, then there's a possibility that the boat may sink." Imayoshi said.

"Maybe it's just sea-foam?" Momoi provided. They were too far away, but the things floating in the water and on the rocks definitely didn't look to have sharp edges to them, so there was a chance they could just drive through it.

Imayoshi nodded, still unsure but knowing that they had to stay on course if they wanted to make it to the facility. He steadily increased the speed of the boat and got closer to the obstruction.

Everyone got closer to the window when they were a few meters away to get a better look at the obstacles that were blocking their way. Now that the boat was closer, they could see that the forms weren't objects like they had thought before. They were moving and resembled something that they couldn't quite place...

"What are they?" Aomine asked, looking at the forms.

"Seals..." Kuroko mumbled.

_'What..?' _They were nowhere near the arctic, and there are never any seals just swimming around in Japan's oceans. Akashi was about to tell the bluenette this, but when he joined him at the window, he saw that Kuroko wasn't imagining it... Or at least wasn't totally imagining.

The 'seals' in the water looked normal at a first glance, but the longer they stared they began to notice the oddly human qualities about them. They had human eyes and lips, the noses were stretched out to look something in between a snout and human nose. Their bodies were blubbery masses of flesh and the legs had molded together to create a flipper. But the ends of the flippers and fins were unmistakably human hands and feet.

"More mutants..." Kagami said with a grimace on his face, troubled by how deformed the human seals were.

"Yes... It seems that they are an aquatic version of those dogs..." Midorima commented, looking deep in thought. "They'd make a good experiment..."

They looked at the green-haired teen weirdly. Had he not learned his lesson before with the Bokor?!

"What are they doing?" Himuro asked, seeing that the things only stared at the boat, but otherwise ignored them. The dogs at the army base would have definitely attacked them by now.

"If they don't move, then they'll get caught in the rudder." Imayoshi said, bringing the boat to a stop and parking it, knowing that they wouldn't be able to avoid the rocks and the seals that were in the water. And if the rudders got clogged, then they would be stranded here.

Akashi nodded. They'd have to get rid of those mutants if they wanted to continue on. They all went to the corner where they had put the weapons and grabbed a rifle before heading out to go to the deck. As they walked, Kuroko stared at his gun in apprehension...

He wished that he could shoot, and help everyone... but every time he tried he could never land a hit... He frowned. The pink-haired man, noticing the others frown, that looked more like a pout to him, paused in his walking and walked slower to talk to the bluenette.

"Here, Tetsu-kun. Try a smaller one..." Momoi suggested and handed the boy his handgun from his holster, seeing how awkward the other looked carrying a huge rifle.

Kuroko accepted the handgun, and he felt how much lighter and easier it was to hold than the other gun. He wasn't sure if it'd help him shoot better, but it was worth a shot.

"Thank you, Momoi-san." The bluenette smiled gratefully up at the man.

"It's the least I could do for Tetsu-kun!" Momoi immediately enveloped the bluenette in a hug.

"Ah! Momoicchi! Stop hogging Kurokocchi to yourself!" Kise said, joining the two of them and glaring at Momoi for hugging Kuroko while his back was turned.

"You're jealous~." Momoi said, mockingly, only hugging the boy more. Kise was about to start up a whole new argument, when Akashi spoke to stop them.

"Enough fooling around..." Akashi said, inwardly seething that the pink-haired man was touching the bluenette. But they had to get going to get rid of those seals. "Let's go."

They exited the safety of the inside of the yacht and went over to the railings carefully, expecting the seals to attack them on site. They were surprised however when they merely looked at them with those creepily human eyes.

It seemed petty, but they had to do it since they wouldn't move out of the way... Akashi rose his gun and shot one of them. The others looked at the fallen seal blankly and just continued staring at the group.

"Ugh... I feel horrible..." Kagami said, shooting another.

"Mou..." Momoi winced at the looks they were giving them.

"We have to get this done if we want to make it to the facility." Akashi said, trying to hide his own disdain at this tactic of elimination. If they had attacked them, then at least it would've made what they were doing seem less harsh.

Kuroko closed his eyes and shot the gun, unsurprisingly missing all the seals. Which was quite a feat, even if his eyes were closed, since they were all bunched together. Midorima decided to help the boy with his shooting, since it seemed the most opportune time to.

"Like this, Kuroko..." Midorima went behind the bluenette, and grabbed his wrists to put him into the right position to shoot.

The others looked over and glared when they saw the position the green-haired and blue-haired teens were in. They'd make Midorima pay for holding Kuroko like that...

"Now shoot." He instructed after angling the gun towards the seals in the water. Kuroko squeezed the trigger of the handgun and the bullet made contact with the seal's head and it stopped its floating. Kuroko felt a twinge of sadness for the poor creature, but he had to do it so they could move on...

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." The bluenette smiled up at his friend for the help. It was the first time he made a long distance shot, even if it wasn't the best situation to do it...

"Y-You're welcome." Midorima said, blushing when he realized just how close they were and adjusting his glasses to hide it from Kuroko. The others weren't fooled though... and they glared even harder at him.

The seals stared up at the boat all of a sudden after Kuroko shot his gun. And they watched in confusion as all of their eyes landed on the bluenette, before they changed their swimming course and started grouping at the sides of the boat.

_'Why are they doing that..?'_ Imayoshi wondered. They had been shooting them for the past few minutes, and yet only now they were reacting to it..? He was snapped from his thoughts, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Heh, so they can climb..." Imayoshi commented. Everyone turned around to see what the man was talking about and froze when they saw the seals' semi-human fingers gripping onto the railings of the ship.

Kise and Kagami shivered, freaked out even more now that they were closer.

The seals charged at them, using their feet to propel themselves forward. Their speed momentarily shocked the group, not expecting the masses to be that fast, but they quickly recovered and opened fire. They seemed to be more durable than the dogs, their blubbery skin protecting them a little, so the group had to shoot them multiple times to finish them off.

One of them tackled Sakurai, and he fell down to the ground. Wakamatsu was about to go help his friend from getting bitten by the seal, when the mammal simply went right past the defenceless brown-haired teen and straight towards Kuroko.

He quickly changed his course and shot the seal before it reached the bluenette. Kuroko, hearing the bullet come close, turned and saw the seal drop to the ground. He sent the blonde man a thankful look for saving him from it.

But as more and more of the seals got on the ship, the rest of the group noticed how strange they were acting. Some would ignore them when they accidently left themselves vulnerable and run towards only one person.

"Why are they all going after Tetsu?" Aomine asked, shooting another seal. No one knew...the bluenette hadn't done anything different from the rest of them, and yet the seals had gone out of their way to head straight for him...

"I can only assume it's similar to the reason those dogs at the base ignored us and went straight for the Bokor." Midorima provided, remembering the event that took place at the army base.

With the new information, they paid more attention and shot any that got near them or the bluenette, Kuroko shooting ones that got close enough. A few minutes later, they managed to kill them all.

"That's the last of them?" Momoi asked, looking around to see if there were any more, but seeing none.

"I bet I killed more than you, Aomine." Wakamatsu said smugly. "I killed eight!"

"Hah? That's all? I killed eleven." Aomine sent him an unimpressed look, and then grinned when he saw the irritation replace the previously gloating expression.

"Dammit..." Wakamatsu muttered. Ever since they were equally matched during the fight when they first arrived at the reformatory, the blonde Touou member seemed to have a personal vendetta to beat Aomine in everything. And truth be told, it was hilarious for the tanned teen every time he failed to beat him.

"If it helps, I think Wakamatsu-san did very well. You got a lot more than I did." Kuroko said, trying to cheer the man up. He didn't understand why he felt so compelled to win against the tanned teen, but it seemed he liked the challenge.

"Well... I guess that's true..." Wakamatsu mumbled and stared at the boy. He ruffled his hair, to try it out for the first time and finally knew why everyone kept doing it...

_'So soft...'_

"Please, Wakamatsu-san..." The blonde man stopped his actions, having been too caught up in the softness of the hair to realize how long he had been doing that.

"S-Sorry." He looked away, only to come face to face with pink hair.

"Waka-kun..." Momoi smiled pleasantly, but the man knew his commander was angry. "Don't do that again...okay?"

"Y-Yes..." He's never seen the man so scary since the time he had stolen a piece of the others cherry pie off of his plate at the U.N. base one day...

"You can drive now, right Shoichi?" Akashi asked the black-haired man.

"Yeah, it should be fine without them in the way." He smiled.

They were all about to head back inside of the yacht to restart the ship and continue on their journey, when the blonde-haired man saw something in the distance. It was coming towards them if he wasn't mistaken...the figures seemed similar to the seals they had just killed.

"I don't think they're done!" Turning at Wakamatsu's shout, they saw there was a group of them coming at them at a fast pace. They got ready to shoot them, when Akashi noticed something odd...

_'It's like they're swimming away from something...'_ He stared, trying to comprehend the reason for their odd behavior and saw why. Somethings huge was right behind the seals and they were trying to get away from it.

As the seals came closer, the giant thing became slightly more visible.

"I-Is that a whale..?" Momoi stared at the giant form that was coming straight for them.

"That's improbable." Akashi said. The chances for there to be a whale here was slim. But the fact that the mutant seals were present meant that it could very well be possible that the whale they saw was a mutant as well.

When the figure resurfaced from the water and grabbed one of the slower seals in its giant teeth, crushing the mammal with its jaws and swallowing it. Without the water covering it, the group saw that the thing was similar to a beluga whale, but rather than a blow-hole, its nostrils were right in between its eyes and it was at least twenty feet long. Seeing its features, they immediately knew that it was definitely another mutant.

"Mou! Why does everything go wrong on boats?!" Momoi complained. Not only did he have to worry about the sea itself, but now two different mutants?! This world has gone crazy...

"It...ate all of them..." Midorima stared on in shock as the whale chomped on the blubbery bodies of the seals. But that was the least of their problems... now that the object that had its attention before was gone... The whale began swimming right towards them.

"Shoot it!" Akashi yelled, to get all of their attention focused on the order. If that thing plowed into the boat, they'd definitely capsize.

They shot at the figure that was speeding towards them. But it's skin must have been thicker than the seals because the bullets seemed to have no effect, not even piercing its flesh.

"I-It's not working..." Sakurai said. His rifle was almost out of bullets and the others guns were almost out as well.

With no way to stop it from coming, they could only stare as the whale came towards them, before stopping mere feet from the boat. One of its malformed, hand/fins landed on the boat, making them fall as the boat rocked back and forth from the force of it. But otherwise, causing none of them harm...

"Why isn't it attacking us?" Kise asked, looking around at the others once the boat steadied. But they also seemed baffled by the lack of harm it caused.

_'If it's like those seals...' _Akashi spun around, trying to locate the bluenette. He looked around, not seeing him, until his gaze went back to the whale, and he finally saw Kuroko...

Unlike the seals, it seemed the whale was enjoying playing with its food. Since instead of eating the bluenette right away, it held him in its giant hand, squeezing him tightly. When Kuroko let out a loud, pain-filled gasp, it snapped them out of their daze and they began to shoot at the thing again.

But the guns still had no effect on it. And the attacks seemed to only make the thing angrier, and it gripped the blue-haired boy tighter..and tighter... until..

_CRACK_

Kuroko could do nothing, not scream, or shout out as he felt almost every bone in his body break at once. It hurt...so much...too much... His vision started getting hazy.

"Tetsu/ Tetsuya/ Tetsu-kun/ Kuroko/ Kurokocchi/ Kuro-chin/ Tetsu-chan/ 'Child of Light'!" They shouted, hearing the sickening crunch and seeing the bluenette's pained face be replaced by a complete vacant look as the pain overcame him and he went limp.

The whale, seemed to be bored with the person in its grasp and decided to finish what he started. The giant hand moved to bring its food to its mouth.

"NO!" They shouted, seeing what was about to happen.

_'Kuroko's going to be eaten...' _Midorima looked at the scene in horror. He had to do something... if bullets didn't work..

The green-haired teen grabbed his empty rifle and ran towards the railing, up to the whale and with as much force as he could, plunged it deep into its eye socket.

The whale let out a loud screech and it's hand released the limp blunette, before escaping back underwater. With the hand that was keeping him raise, gone, their blue-haired friend plummeted down towards the boat.

Murasakibara quickly ran to the spot and caught the boy before he hit the deck. Dropping to his knees, he held the bluenette's limp form, and tried to make sure he was alright.

_"Uro-chin...ro-chin..."_ Glazed blue eyes stared up at his purple-haired friends mouth, as it moved and the sound faded out.

The last thing Kuroko saw, was his friends worried faces and behind them... the whale. He tried to warn them, but the pain was intolerable and he couldn't form the words... His vision turned completely black as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N 3: **Let me know if you want me to continue the story without the manga? This is the first chapter to not have the events of the manga (except the mutants). If it wasn't good then, I'll wait for manga updates before releasing another chapter, but if you liked it, I'll continue =) Either way's fine XD And in the character bible it said Himuro liked pickles... that made me laugh. XD


End file.
